


Hold me tight

by Sectarianpprincess



Category: Shameless US - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Gallavich, Gay, M/M, Shameless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 103
Words: 46,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectarianpprincess/pseuds/Sectarianpprincess
Summary: This series has male pregnancy (as funny as it sounds);)





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This series has male pregnancy (as funny as it sounds)   
> ;)

As Mickey had finally come out to everyone at the alabi he had been more open with Ian.  
He wasn't afraid to hold his hand, kiss him, put his arm around him etc.  
Ian loved it when Mickey was like this as he loved presenting his boyfriend.

Ian lay on the couch of the milkovich house as Mickey sorted the bills while sitting on his boyfriends legs.  
He ripped each envelope open with a knife and Ian giggled.  
"The fuck You smilin' for?" Mickey said playfully slapping Ian's inner thigh.  
"You make the simplest tasks so" Ian paused  
"Thug-like" he sniggered.  
Mickey placed his hand over Ian's smile and kissed his forehead.  
"Pants off, bitch" he teased Ian.  
Ian rolled down his pants and Mickey copied.  
Mickey took the liberty of taking Ian's shirt off for him.  
He then took his own off while Ian released himself of his boxers.   
Mickey did the same.  
Mickey placed his hand on Ian's half-hard dick and started to jerk it while swabbing his thumb over the tip.  
He jerked Ian to full hardness and then decided it was time to get on him.  
He gently started to sit on Ian's dick, letting his tip dig into his hole before sliding himself further onto it.  
He let out a soft, painful sounding moan.  
"You okay?" Ian said placing both his hands on either side of Mickeys waist.  
Mickey nodded.  
"Yeah" he sighed as he started to slowly roll his hips.  
Ian started to slowly pump himself up intonmickey causing Mickey to bite down on his fist to muffle his moans.  
Mickey leant down and placed his mouth on Ian's forehead.  
Ian looked up at Mickey and noticed how content his little boyfriend looked.  
This was his place, right here with Ian.  
Mickey placed a hand behind Ian's head and looked into his eyes.  
Mickey began to roll his hips faster as Ian pumped harder into him.  
Ian let out shallow breaths.  
"Oh, fuck, Mickey" he breathed gripping tightly onto Mickeys waist.  
Mickey took his free hand and pushed it into Ian's hair.  
"Oh my fucki-" Mickey was cut off by a loud moan escaping his mouth.  
"Oh my fucking god" he groaned balling his hand into a fist, entangling his fingers with Ian's fiery, red hair.  
Mickey could feel his orgasm rise as he rode Ian.  
With one final thrust from Ian he came all over his boyfriends stomach.  
Not far behind, Ian came into Mickey.  
Mickey could feel Ian's hot liquid fill him up, it was a sensation he knew far too well.  
Mickey collapsed on top of Ian and breathed into his skin.  
"Man, that was good" Mickey sighed nuzzling his face into Ian's shoulder.  
"Yeah" Ian agreed.  
Mickey smiled and his face flushed with pink.  
"Love you, firecrotch" he said, patting the side of Ian's face.  
"Love you too, Mick" Ian smiled.


	2. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian takes Mickey on a date, Mickey isn't feeling great.

"How's the food?" Ian said with spaghetti   
threading from his lips.  
"You're worse than Yevgeny" Mickey giggled wiping his boyfriends mouth with a black napkin.  
"Yeah, it's good, man" Mickey said looking at his plate.  
"You want some?" He asked Ian.  
Ian raised his hand with a 'give me' gesture while nodding his head.  
Mickey held Ian's head up by his chin and fed him a spoonful of beans.  
"These ARE good" Ian said dribbling the beans onto his chin.  
"Godammit Ian" Mickey raised his voice playfully while shaking his head.  
He held up the napkin again and wiped the beans that had spilled from his boyfriends mouth.  
After the two boys had ate their food, Ian had got the bill and they left.  
"Where we goin now, dribbley?" Mickey grinned.  
"Ice cream" Ian said trying to focus on the road.  
Mickey nodded as Ian placed his arms around him and pulled him closer.  
Mickey rested his head on Ian's shoulder.  
When they stopped Mickey waited in the car whilst Ian ran in to get them two Sundays, despite it being Wednesday.  
He quickly got back in the car and handed his boyfriend a Sunday.  
Mickey looked over at Ian who had strings of raspberry and chocolate sauce hanging from his mouth.  
"You got a little somethin'" Mickey said pointing st Ian's face.  
Ian placed his hand all along his cheeks and on his chin, failing to get it off.  
"Here let me" Mickey said gesturing Ian to move closer with his hand.  
He expected Mickey to wipe it away with his sleeve but instead he felt his lovers warm tongue lick over his lips.  
"Got it" Mickey said kissing Ian on the cheek.  
Ian replaced his arm around Mickey and licked a big wet patch on Mickeys face causing Mickey to giggle.  
"Ian, you're a Dick " he giggled leaning his head on Ian's chest while taking spoonfuls of his Sunday.  
After Ian had finished his Sunday he began to drive back to the Milkovich home as Mickey had struggled to eat his Sunday.  
"Ian I don't feel great" Mickey said, burping into his hand.  
They got to the top of the road when Mickey had made Ian stop the car so he could get out and go puke in a bush.  
"Shit ,Mickey, you okay?" His boyfriend said wrapping a comforting arm around his as he entered the car once again.  
Mickey nodded  
"Fine, I'm fine" he slightly bounced his head up and down.  
Ian helped Mickey out of the car and back into the house.  
He lay next to him on his bed.  
"You okay?" He asked as Mickeys face was nuzzled into his chest.  
Mickey nodded and pushed his face deeper into Ian's chest.  
"Think so" he murmured.  
Ian angled his head as to kiss Mickeys hair.  
Mickey looked up at Ian and squeezed him tight hoping Ian would never let go.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mickey" Ian said nudging his boyfriend awake.  
"Mickey, I think I know why you're feeling sick" he said as Mickeys blue eyes fluttered open.  
"What?" Mickeys voice huffed out.  
"Okay, okay , I might be crazy but I was talking to Mandy and she said." Ian hesitated and his eyes met with Mickeys for a long awkward pause.  
Mickeys brows furrowed.  
"What? she said what?" Mickey sat up, his voice sounding extremely anxious.  
"She said" Ian paused again not wanting to finish his sentence.  
"Ian, what is it?" Mickeys voice was becoming frustrated.  
"You might be pregnant." Ian's face dropped as he felt the words slip from his mouth.

"Well, I am a carrier" Mickey said pulling his face down.  
"Shit Ian, what we gonna do?" Mickeys voice sounded worried as he was starting to stand up to get dressed.  
"I'll run to the store and get you at test." Ian said  
"Yeah? Yeah" Mickey agreed that it was a good idea.

Mickey waited nervously for Ian to return to the store.  
His stomach dropped as he heard his lover come through the front door.  
"What you so nervous for?" Svetlana asked walking in with Yev on her hip.  
Mickey didn't know what to say to svetlana as he was unsure he could understand it himself.  
"Ian will tell you" he said as the ginger entered the room.  
"We think Mickeys pregnant" Ian shrugged.  
Svetlana shrugged her shoulders and placed Yevgeny in his high chair.  
"Play mate for baby" she smiled pointing to her son.  
"No, no play mate for baby" Mickeys voice echoed with a shaky twist.  
He was nervous.  
"I got three" Ian said passing a plastic bag to Mickey.  
Mickey took a glance into the bag before he headed into the bathroom.

Ian waited for what seemed like hours but had only been a couple of minutes before his boyfriend walked out twiddling his thumbs.  
"Ian" Mickeys Boyce was shallow.  
Ian's eyes lit up.  
"I'm" Mickey hesitated before he continued his words.  
"I'm, I'm pregnant" he said face palming and shaking his head.  
"It's fine though, I can abort it" his voice was beginning to break.  
"I don't want you to worry about anything else" Mickeys eyes turned red as a noticeable tear trickled down his face and dropped off his chin.  
"Are you kidding me?" Ian said running his thumb over Mickeys cheek.  
"You don't want a baby with me?" Ian's voice highlited the 'with me' part.  
"No I do, I do but you have enough to worry about with-" he was cut off by his boyfriends lips smashing against his own.  
"We are fucking keeping this Baby." Ian said his eyes meeting with his boyfriends blue ones.  
"We are fucking keeping this baby" he repeated as he picked Mickey up and proceeded to kiss him.


	4. Chapter 4

As Mickey lay on the couch Ian lay beside him, poking at his stomach.  
Mickey was exhausted as this was his first pregnancy and he thought Svetlana was joking about how sick she felt.  
"Would you quit that?" He growled swatting Ian's hand away and shaking his head.  
"Boy or girl?" Ian asked his eyes raising to meet his boyfriend.  
"Don't care" Mickey shrugged his shoulders and subtly jolted forward.  
Ian noticed.  
"What, what's wrong?" He said putting a hand on Mickeys hair and looking at him with puppy dog eyes.  
"Noth, nothin' just thought I felt somethin'" Mickey shrugged the feeling off hoping it wouldn't happen again.  
He twisted over to his side and Ian cuddled him in the 'spoon' position.  
Ian obviously being the big spoon.  
"You think I'm gaining weight?" Mickey asked jiggling his slightly protruding stomach.  
"You're pregnant" Ian said sarcastically with one eye brow raised.  
"Yeah, I know but I mean, my face, stomach, legs, everything" Mickey continued until he was stopped by Ian's finger pushed against his lips.  
"You're beautiful" he whispered in Mickeys ear, the warm breath sending shivers down Mickeys spine.  
Mickey shook his head.  
"Don't call me that" he blushed.  
"Why?" Ian asked breathing on his boyfriends pale skin.  
"Makes me, makes me feel like a girl" Mickey mumbled hoping Ian wouldn't hear him.  
Ian tilted Mickeys head by the chin so they were now face-to- face.  
"You? A girl?" He smirked hoping it would give his boyfriend a little more self esteem.  
Mickeys face turned redder by the minute.  
"You ugh...you think we'll do a good job?" He pointed to his belly waiting anxiously on Ian's answer.  
"Of what?" Ian was puzzled and furrowed his brow.  
"Raising it" Mickey muttered into his hand.  
Ian chuckled to himself.  
"Yeah, two low life, bottom feeding south side pieces of garbage, what could go wrong?" He teased.  
This earned him an elbow jab.  
"I'm bein serious" Mickey sighed through his toothy grin.  
Ian chuckled.  
"I hope so" Ian shrugged his shoulders as he honestly didn't know the answer.  
They were interrupted by Svetlana walking in with Yev in her arms, she had obviously heard their conversation.  
"Maybe you should take care of this baby before you move onto next one" she said sitting Yev next to Mickey.  
"Hold on, hold on, how can Yevgeny be mine if I am a carrier?" He asked, his thoughts finally coming to realisation.  
"Mickey." Ian whispered trying to make Mickey stop talking, Ian really did hope that Yev was Mickeys because he loved the baby unconditionally.  
"We will do test" Svetlana barked picking up her child and replacing him back in her arms.  
She slammed the door loudly.  
Mickey jolted forward again, like he did earlier.  
He rubbed at his stomach.  
"What's wrong?" Ian asked immediately, sitting up on the couch.  
Mickey chuckled.  
"Mickey? What's wrong?" He said with his eyes darting over Mickeys body.  
Mickey took Ian's hand and placed it on his stomach.  
"You feel anythin?" he smiled at his boyfriend.  
"Yeah,I, I do" Ian's voice sounded over the moon.  
"It, it's kicking" said Ian with his eyes sparkling.  
"It sure is" Mickey said turning to face his boyfriend before kissing the tip of his nose.


	5. The results are in.

It was the day of Mickey and Yevgenys DNA test and Ian sat anxiously in the waiting room, accompanied by Svetlana.  
"You really love baby, yes?" She asked placing a hand over Ian who was sweating buckets.  
Ian nodded and swallowed a lump in his throat.  
He shook his foot and subtly bounced his leg up and down.  
"You are good person" Svetlana said giving Ian a sweet kiss on the cheek as to not worry him.  
"You will still see baby" she added.  
They were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and Mickey walked out with Yev on his hip.  
He quickly passed Yev to Svetlana.  
"Are you his dad?" Ian asked before Mickey could sit down.  
"The results will be a couple hours" he said cupping his boyfriends face.  
Ian helped Mickey sit down.  
"God help him if he's yours" Svetlana smiled, jokingly.  
Mickey shot her a nasty look.

 

A few hours later the same doctor came back out with the test results.  
"Well, you are related" the doctor said handing the result card to Svetlana.  
Mickeys head span, how could he get Svetlana pregnant if he was a carrier?  
It was impossible! Or...was it?  
"He's not your son , though" the doctor added.  
"You're brothers." .  
Mickey stood up.  
"You had sex with my dad!?" He was appalled.  
Svetlana started to yell in Russian bouncing the baby on her hip.  
"And that ass wipe is my brother!" He said pointing to Yevgeny.  
"What the fuck?" He exclaimed before taking Ian's hand.  
Svetlana stormed out while -still- yelling in Russian.  
"You okay?" Ian asked attempting to comfort his boyfriend.  
"Happy, I don't want that little fucker" Mickey shouted pointing to the door that Svetlana had just exited.  
"Got married for fuckin' nothin'".  
"Hey, marriage, it's not a big deal" Ian tried to reason.  
"That's not the point! I didn't want to marry her" he said getting all up in Ian's face.  
"I wanted to marry you" he pushed three parallel fingers into Ian's chest.  
Ian's heart fell out his ass.  
Mickey wanted to marry him? All that time ago?   
He wanted to marry HIM?  
Mickey crashed through the front doors of the hospital, Ian was following him like a puppy.  
"Mickey all this stress isn't good when you're pregnant" he said placing a han don Mickeys shoulder as Mickey started to spark up a cigarette.  
He placed it to his lips.  
"Ah, shit, pregnant" he mumbled flicking the newly lit cigarette away.  
"Hey it's okay" Ian brushed a stand of his from Mickeys face.  
"She ain't staying at MY house with that baby" he said through gritted teeth.  
Ian put two surrendering hands up in the air.  
"Okay, okay do what you want" he allowed Mickey, despite the fact Ian loved Yevgeny desperately.  
"Sorry, Ian." Mickey announced out of the blue.  
"Hey, it's okay, your emotions must be sky high right now" he placed a soft kiss on Mickeys head and put his arm over him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention this in the chapter but Mickey is now 6 months pregnant :)

As Ian sat spoon-feeding Yevgeny in his high chair  
Mickeys room door swung open.  
Ian turned his head to see his sleepy boyfriend waddle to the couch.  
"The fuck you doin with him?" Mickey growled, glaring at his new found brother.  
"He's still family" Ian Said pulling gently at Yevgenys cheek.  
"Ian, he has caused me so much trouble! He made me get married to a woman I hate! An-"

"He didn't make you do anything!" Ian raised his voice, dropping the metal spoon on the floor.  
"Mickey, he's a baby!" He said flicking his arm out.  
"But he's not MY baby!" Mickey yelled pointing at Yev.  
They both turned to the baby when he started to giggle and lift his arms out to Mickey.  
Ian shot Mickey a puppy dog look.  
"You're not gonna be there for your baby brother?" Ian said mimicking a pout.  
"Ian, the sooner you get Yevgeny and Svetlana out of your life the sooner we will get this place to ourselves!" Mickey tuned hoping to shed some light on the situation.  
"Where will they go?" Ian was anxious as he heard the answer spill from Mickeys lips.  
"Fuck knows"  
The words played in slow motion in Ian's ears.  
Ian didn't want Yevgeny to have to live in a scatter flat or even on the street.  
He wanted the best for the little boy as he loved him to death.  
"Mickey, please" Ian begged.  
"The fuck you so worried about?" Mickey yelled causing Yevgeny to cry.  
Ian pick up yev and placed him on his hip.  
"Him" he said staring at the tearful baby.  
"What you worried about him f-" Mickey was cut off by the need to puke.  
Ian had been so wrappped up in the moment that he forgot him and Mickey were having their own baby.  
Ian was worried, was Mickey going to like their baby? Or would he treat it like Yevgeny?  
Mickey stormed back in.  
"You okay?" Ian tried to comfort his boyfriend.  
"I'm fine" Mickey said pushing Ian away.  
They hated arguing with each other.  
"Mickey, at least make sure they get a decent place" Ian pleaded.  
Mickey nodded.  
"Yeah,whatever" he rolled his eyes.  
"Thank you" Ian said hugging his boyfriend and breathing him in.


	7. Chapter 7

It was moving day for Svetlana and Yevgeny but Mickey refused to help them , so it was up to Ian and Carl.  
"Why couldn't lip do it?" Carl groaned.  
"Said he was sick" Ian shrugged picking up a large box and taking it into an old shabby house.  
Carl followed him in holding Yevgenys high chair under his arm.  
"Mickey?" Carl paused.  
"Why can't he do it?" He continued.  
"He's pregnant" Ian said rolling his eyes.  
"Oh yeah" Carl's thoughts came to realisation.  
"I can't wait to find out if I'm gonna be an auntie or uncle." Carl smiled.  
Ian furrowed his brow and grinned whilst walking out the house.  
"You're an uncle" he giggled.  
"So it's a boy?" Carl sounded giddy.  
"No.. uhh, we don't know" he scratched the back of his neck.  
"But you're an uncle" he said lightly punching his brothers shoulder.  
"How do you know, though?" Carl was puzzled.  
"Because you're a dude" Ian stated.  
"Dudes are always uncles" .  
Carl furrowed his brow in disbelief.  
"But? What if it's a girl?" He asked.  
"You'll still be an uncle" Ian chuckled st his confused brother.  
"The sex of the baby doesn't define wether you're an aunt or uncle" Ian yawned.  
"If you're a guy you're an uncle, a girl you're an aunt" he smiled.  
Carl thoughts had finally came to realise what Ian was saying.  
"OOOOHHH" Carl echoed.  
"I get ittt" he continued.  
The boys both picked up two boxes each  
And walked into the small house.  
Svetlana and Yevgeny had just arrived.  
"Thank you for doing this." She smiled.  
"You need drinks?" She asked them through her thick accent.  
Carl nodded but Ian declined.  
"I'm fine, thanks" .


	8. Chapter 8

As Ian and Mickey lay in the spoon position on the milkovich couch Mickey suddenly jolted forward.  
"You okay?" Ian asked immediately.  
"I'm fine" Mickey smiled turning his head to see his worried boyfriend.  
"I think it was just kickin'" he said before Ian kissed his bare shoulder as they were shirtless.  
Mickey looked down at his protruding stomach and smiled.  
"You think we'll have enough money for this thing?" he said scratching the bridge of his nose with his thumb.  
"I, uh....I hope so." Ian sighed, as he honestly didn't know how to answer.  
"You like any names?" Ian asked trying to get off the topic of money.  
Mickey shrugged his shoulders.  
"You?" he turned his head to face Ian.  
Ian looked him in the eye.  
Ian shook his head.  
"Haven't really thought about it" he huffed.  
Mickey suddenly jolted forward and let out a sharp groan.  
"Shit!" He said biting his fist in his mouth.  
"What? Are you okay?" Ian shot up.  
Mickey shook his head.  
"Uh uh" he said gripping Ian's hand and squeezing it tightly.  
"Ian we, we need to go to a hospital" he groaned.  
Ian could see the pain in his boyfriends eyes.  
Ian nodded and quickly dialed lips number.  
"Lip, we need you to get that car" he said quickly.

Mickey sat in pain for a good 10 minutes before Ian's brother pulled up in a black car outside his house.  
"About fuckin time" Mickey hummed in pain as he tried to stand up.  
Ian picked Mickey up and sat in the backseat with him as Mickey squeezed his hand tight enough to leave a bruise.  
"Lip, please hurry" Ian begged as his brother cut a corner.  
Lip looked into the back seat.  
"You'll be okay Mickey" he tried to comfort him.  
They finally arrived at the hospital where lip slammed the breaks.  
The brothers gently lifted Mickey to  
The reception where she sent them to a delivery room.  
"Can I go in with him?" Ian asked the doctor nervously.  
The doctor nodded and Ian ran into the room behind his boyfriend where he sat in a chair next to the bed.  
"Get over here!" Mickey shrieked as he grabbed Ian's arm as to squeeze it.  
Ian gasped at the pain but didn't say anything as Mickey was going through so much worse.  
The doctor arrived and tried to help Mickey with his breathing.  
"Okay, Mr. Milkovich, deep breaths, in and out" the doctor chimed.  
"I fuckin know how to breathe!" Mickey yelled balling his hand into a fist.  
"Okay Mr.Milkovich, we need you to start pushing".  
Mickey yelled as he tried to push the thing that was causing him so much pain out of his body.  
"Here comes the head, another push" the doctor ordered.  
"Fuck!" He screamed turning to Ian.  
"You can do it, Mick" Ian encouraged him with a smile.  
With one final push the thing was out.  
Mickey turned to bury his face into Ian's shoulder.  
"Is...is it over?" He huffed out as best he could.  
Ian nodded.  
"You did it, Mick" he kissed Mickeys forehead as beads of sweat dripped down it.  
"It's a boy!" The doctor declared passing the baby to its dark haired father.  
"What you want to call him?" Mickey asked Ian while russling the baby's dark hair.  
"You choose" Ian smiled while stroking a thumb over the baby's cheek.  
"Ben" Mickey said looking Ian in the eye.  
Ian nodded.  
"Ben, its perfect." Ian's eyes began to fill with tears.  
"He's perfect" Mickey corrected as he pecked Ian on the cheek.  
"You're right, He's perfect" Ian subconsciously agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh I forgot to mention but the baby is home and is a couple days old now

As Ian and Mickey lay in bed with their new born son, Ian turned to Mickey.  
"He's your image" Ian smiled looking at the baby and then his boyfriend.  
"Nah" Mickey blushed.  
"He's better looking than me" he said looking at his baby.  
Ian was right, the baby was Mickeys image, they had the same blue eyes, the same black hair, skin tone, lips and mouth.  
Their wasn't even a trace of Ian!  
"Hey, uh, Fiona said she would bring some of Ian's old clothes and his crib over." Ian said after brushing his lips against Mickeys.  
"Ian, that's, that's great" Mickey hummed, accidentally waking up the baby.  
He began to cry but Mickey soon sat him on his stomach and started pulling faces.  
"Mickey," Ian paused as his lover turned to look at him.  
"You're a great dad." Ian was proud of his small family.  
Mickey put one arm over Ian's shoulder.  
"You. Are a great dad" he copied Ian.  
The small baby began to laugh as it reached for Mickeys lip.  
It's began to pull at it.  
Mickey pushed its hands away.  
"Strong little fucker, just like you" he told Ian.  
The baby lifted its arms out to Ian.  
"You wanna go to daddy?" Mickey asked him in a playful voice before passing him over to Ian.  
Ian lifted the baby's shirt and playfully blew a raspberry onto its stomach.  
"Is it weird for me to love him this much?" Ian asked in a genuine voice.  
"Would be weird if you didn't" Mickey teased as he pulled Ian closer.  
"I love you, Ben" Ian said as he tickled the baby.  
"And I love you too, Mick" he turned his head to kiss Mickeys soft cheek.  
"you know it, gallagher" Mickey ran his thumb over Bens small cheek.  
"My two gallaghers" Mickey sighed comfortably.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben can now sit up on his own (if I didn't mention it). :)

It was Thursday, Svetlana had invited Ian, Mickey and Ben over for lunch, Mickey declined but Ian took Ben over.  
"Him and Yevgeny make great friends" Svetlana smiled as she poured orange juice into Ian's glass.  
"Yeah, sorry Mickey didn't come over, he's still pretty pissed about Yev being his brother" Ian apologised for his boyfriends actions.  
"It's better he doesn't come over, piece of shit anyway" Svetlana joked, lightly punching Ian's arm.  
He turned to his son who was in the play pen with Yevgeny.  
The two babies babbled to each other in gibberish.  
"So, Yevgeny is Bens uncle?" Ian giggled.  
"Yes, uncle" svetlana nodded.  
"Such sweet natured, not like husband" Svetlana said dipping her hand down to run it through bens black hair.  
Ian laughed.  
"You should bring him more often" Svetlana raised her voice in a happy tone.  
"Yeah, sure" Ian agreed with a grin that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame.  
"Anytime, just call" he added.  
"You watch him when I work?" She asked, scratching her head.  
"You got a new job?" Ian perked up.  
"Burger King" Svetlana rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, I'll watch him" Ian agreed, despite being worried about how Mickey would react.  
"You are good person" Svetlana rested her arm on Ian's shoulder and kissed his cheek in a motherly fashion.  
Ian blushed.  
"Thanks" he smiled.  
"I have gift" Svetlana suddenly spat out as if she had just remembered.  
She pulled out a small box from under the table and passed it to Ian.  
It was a small brown pair of boots, just like the ones Yevgeny had.  
"Matching" Svetlana smiled.  
"Why did you get these?" Ian asked with a huge smile plastered on his face.  
"You gave Yevgeny clothes when he had nothing" she reminded him of the time Ian had brought her some of Liam's clothes.  
"Thank you" he said, the sides of his mouth almost tickling his ears.  
Svetlana picked up her baby and picked up a bottle and began to feed him.  
Ian thought he should do the same.  
He reached into a large bag that he brought, filled with binkys, diapers, blankets and pre-made bottles.  
He grabbed his son and began to feed him.  
After a short time Ian removed the bottle from his sons lips , through him over his shoulder and began to burp him.  
"You have great mothering skills" Svetlana said, also burping Yevgeny.  
Ian blushed.  
"Thanks" he muttered as his son began to fall asleep in his arms.  
"I better get him home" he said lifting the bag over one shoulder.  
"Visit soon" Svetlana ordered with a smile.  
"Promise" Ian nodded before heading out the door with him son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me going!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian tells Mickey that he agreed to watch Yevgeny while Svetlana goes to work.

Ian had just entered the house as Mickey ran up and placed a kiss on his forehead.  
He took their son from his boyfriends arms.  
"Took you long enough" Mickey smiled, sitting on the couch whilst cradling their son.  
"Yeah..uh, we need to talk" Ian muttered.  
Mickey heart was in his mouth as he was unsure of what he was going to hear spill from his boyfriends mouth.  
"Like, talk, talk?" Mickey asked after swallowing the lump in his throat.  
"It's important" Ian bluntly stated while talking one of Mickeys hands.  
"If we're over just say it" Mickey said pulling his hand away from Ian's.  
Ian furrowed his brow.  
"Fuck no, I don't mean that kind of talk!" Ian reassured Mickey.  
Mickey punched Ian in the shoulder.  
"Had me fuckin' worried" Mickey said squeezing the bridge of his nose lightly.  
"Listen, I told Svetlana we would watch Yevgeny when she goes to work" Ian looked Mickey in the eye as the words came out his mouth.  
"You what?" Mickey shot back.  
"It'll only be for a couple hours" Ian tried to calm Mickey.  
"I ain't watching that commie little fucker" Mickey shook his head.  
"You can watch him" Mickey said pushing his index finger into Ian's chest.  
Ian held up two surrendering hands.  
"Fine" he agreed.  
"She said she'd call when she was going to work" Ian told him, placing a hand over his shoulder.  
"Where she workin'? Hooters?" Mickey asked half serious.  
"Burger King" Ian corrected him.  
"How'd she get the job? She fuck the manager?" He joked.  
"She didn't say" Ian pulled Mickey closer.  
"When Yevgeny comes over I'll take Ben to the park or someshit" Mickey said, thinking it was a good plan.  
Ian nodded as he thought it was fair.  
"Oh Svetlana got us these" Ian remembered as he reached into his large bag of baby stuff.  
He pulled out the small pair of brown boots Svetlana had just given him.  
"She steal them?" Mickey asked with an eyebrow raised.  
"Oh Mickey, just be thankful, she's trying to be nice" Ian raised his voice.  
"Jesus, alright" Mickey said rolling his eyes.  
"They're the same as Yevgeny's" ian smiled.  
"Now they match" he added.


	12. Chapter 12

Mickey had just got home from the alabi where was like his second home as he walked into his bedroom to see his two favourite people laying in bed sleeping.  
They hadn't had time to build Ben's crib so he slept in their bed for now.  
Mickey crawled onto the bed and lay on his stomach.  
He watched Ian's eyes as they fluttered open.  
"Hey, what're you doing back so late?" Ian questioned him, sitting up gently as to not wake their son.  
"Kev asked me to help him lock up" Mickey scratched the back of his head.  
"Missed ya" he smiled patting Ian's soft cheek with his hand.  
Ian blushed.  
"How longs he been out?" Mickey asked, stroking his look-alikes hair.  
"Couple hours" Ian grinned.  
"He's so cute when he sleeps" Mickey eyes the baby.  
Ben lay with one hand under the pillow and the other stretched out.  
"Sleeps just like you" Ian whispered.  
"Nah, I don't sleep like that" Mickey disagreed.  
"Yeah, yeah you do" Ian argued playfully.  
Mickey raised an eyebrow.  
"We gonna build this crib tomorrow?" Mickey asked, softening his voice as their son wriggled.  
"It'll have to be before Yevgeny comes over" Ian sighed, hoping his boyfriend wouldn't mind.  
"He's coming?" Mickey paused.  
"Tomorrow?" He continued.  
Ian nodded  
"I'll take Ben out then" Mickey perked up his voice as if it where a question.  
Ian shook his head.  
"Ben likes Yevgeny".  
"Ian, what the fuck am I supposed to do then?" Mickey said face palming and dragging his hand down his face.  
"Stay." Ian stated, taking Mickeys pale hand.  
"Look, just stay here and I'll watch Yevgeny, you won't have to do anything" Ian smiled.  
Mickey rolled his eyes.  
"Fine. But if you expect me to change one fucking diaper-" Mickey was cut off by Ian's index finger being pushed against his lips.  
"I won't ask you to do anything" he agreed.  
Mickey nodded and placed his hand round the back of Ian's head and pulled him in for a gentle kiss as their baby sat between them.  
He pulled back to admire his family.  
"My boys" he smiled staring at them.  
"MY boys" Ian copied him, he highlighted the 'MY' part.  
Ian eased himself back into bed beside Ben as Mickey started to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy with how everyone is reacting to this series!


	13. Chapter 13

It was Saturday and Ian and Mickey had just built Ben's crib as the baby sat in his high chair in the kitchen.  
"Great, where are we putting it?" Ian asked after tightening the last screw with a spanner.  
"Guess we'll put it in Mandy's room, I mean couldn't hurt right? She isn't hear anymore anyway?" Mickey said bluntly.  
"Okay" Ian smiled walking to open Mandy's room door as Mickey pushed the crib along the floor.  
"We could paint it and turn it into a fuckin' nursery" he added, smiling at his boyfriend.  
Ian nodded, pulling the front of the crib into the room as Mickey pushed it.  
"There" Mickey said, wiping his head with his sleeve.  
"Big strong man" Ian teased whilst squeezing Mickeys upper arm.  
"Don't call me that" Mickey blushed placing a hand over his mouth as to hide his smile.  
"What you gonna do about it?" Ian said playfully whilst backing Mickey into a corner.  
"Watch your mouth, tough guy" Mickey smiked wrapping his arms around Ian's neck and pulling him in for a sloppy kiss.  
They were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
Mickey slipped away from Ian as to open the door.  
He turned the handle to see Svetlana with Yevgeny on her hip.  
He turned away and didn't utter a single word to the woman who tried her best to be nice.  
"It's for you" Mickeys voice dragged as he rolled his eyes.  
Ian walked over to the door and smiled as Svetlana passed him her baby and then a pram bag.  
"Bag of baby stuff" she smiled as she kissed her son in the cheek.  
"Be back in a couple hours" she smiled as she unzipped her jacket a little as to show Ian her name tag she was so proud of.  
Ian smiled as she turned away and then closed the door.  
"Hey uh Mickey-" he was cut off.  
"I told you I ain't doin anything" he stated while giving Yevgeny the side eye.  
"I was gonna say could you put Ben in the play pen" Ian continued his scentence.  
Mickey pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and his thumb.  
"Yeah, course" he nodded as he walked to pick up his child.  
He gently placed him in the play pen with a small, chubby fire truck toy.  
The baby laughed as he took it from his fathers hands.  
Ian placed Yevgeny beside Ben and pulled a small rattle from svetlanas baby bag.  
Yevgeny grabbed it immediately from Ian's hands as he crouched over the play pen.  
He shook it non-stop.  
"Would you quit that!" Mickey yelled grabbing the baby's hand to stop it from shaking the rattle causing Yevgeny to cry.  
"Mickey!" Ian gasped as he quickly went to Yevgenys aid.  
"He's a baby! Would you do that to Ben?" He asked almost retorically.  
Mickey let go of the baby's hand.  
"Of course I wouldn't do it to Ben, he's MY baby!" Mickey answered shamelessly.  
"Mickey I'm sick of your shit! Yevgeny didn't choose to be your brother" Ian said as the words flew out his mouth.  
"It's not his fault! It's svetlanas! At least give him a chance".  
Mickey paused as he processed what Ian had just said.  
"Fuck you." Mickey blurted out as he stormed into their room and slammed the door shut.  
Ian rolled his eyes.  
"He's an asshole" he told the baby's.  
Mickey stormed back out as to grab his son before heading back into his room, leaving Ian and Yevgeny on their own.


	14. Chapter 14

It was Sunday, 1pm and Ian was still sleeping.  
"You gettin' up?" Mickey asked shaking his boyfriend awake.  
Ian's eyes flicked open as he sniffed up his red nose.  
"Sorry" Ian said through a naisly voice while sitting up.  
"You, uh..you okay?" Mickey placed a hand on Ian's shoulder.  
"Yeah, uh" Ian sniffled.  
"You look pale, and your nose is red" Mickey stated, he knew Ian was lying.  
"I'm fine" Ian tried to reassure him.  
"You ain't fine" Mickey argued, running his hand down the side of Ian's face.  
"You're sick" he stated the obvious.  
"Where's Ben?" Ian asked as he had forgotten about the crib that Ben now slept in.  
"Asleep"   
Ian looked around in Bed.  
"In Mandy's room? Remember?" Mickey reminded him.  
"Oh, right..right" Ian furrowed his brow as he collected his thoughts.  
"Hungry?" Mickey asked removing himself from the bed.  
"You made breakfast?" Ian was unsure as Mickey wasn't exactly the domestic type.  
"Lunch" Mickey corrected him.  
"You hungry or what?" He repeated.  
"Starving" Ian sniffed, wiping his nose.  
"Can you get me a tissue?" He asked as his nose started to run.  
Mickey smiled and nodded.  
He loved it when Ian was sick, as funny as it sounds because it meant he could take care of him, which was something he wouldn't usually do.  
He exited the room and shortly cane back with the promised food and requested tissue.  
"Thanks" Ian sighed happily.  
Mickey leant down to peck him on the nose but Ian pushed away.  
Mickey furrowed his brow.  
"I don't want you to get sick" he laughed naisily.  
"I'll get sick, if I wanna get sick" Mickey leant down and kissed Ian's nose successfully.  
"Aye aye, captain" he saluted his caring boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! :/


	15. Chapter 15

Ian and Mickey had the night all to themselves as Fiona had agreed to watch Ben all night.  
They had been watching 'The breakfast club' until Mickey had decided he wanted to have some fun.  
He straddled Ian's lap and began to bite at his jaw line.  
"God I fuckin' missed this" Mickey sighed as his warm breath brushed his lovers skin.  
"Me too" Ian agreed.  
Mickey slid himself onto the floor and he sat on his knees.  
He unbuckled Ian's belt and began to stroke his dick before kissing its head.  
"Jesus" Ian moaned as he pushed his hand into Mickeys dark hair.  
Mickey bobbed his mouth slowly on Ian's dick and occasionally bit it lightly.  
He squeezed it gently in his mouth and made eye contact with his boyfriend as he did so.  
"You're so fucking hot" Ian moaned balling his hand into Mickeys hair.  
Mickey smiled at Ian's compliment while he bobbed his head at a quicker pace on Ian's dick.  
He removed his lips and began to jerk it quickly with his tattooed hand.  
When he began to feel Ian's dick throb in his hand he replaced his mouth back onto it and bounced his head at full speed.  
Ian began to slowly roll his hips into Mickeys moist, warm mouth.  
He gripped Mickeys hair tight.  
Mickey shot Ian a flirty look as he bit his head once more.  
This was enough to make Ian release into his lovers right mouth.  
Mickey swallowed an smiled as he straddled Ian's lap once more and started to sloppily kiss him.  
They were interrupted when Mickeys cell phone rang.  
Ian rolled his eyes in frustration.  
"Yeah?" Mickey answered.  
"Okay, we'll be right over".  
He looked Ian in the eyes after he put the phone down.  
"Who was it?" Ian asked nervously.  
"Fiona, she says Ben's hysterical" Mickey said climbing off of Ian.  
Ian huffed and rolled his eyes.  
"Come on, fire crotch" Mickey smiled helping his boyfriend off the couch.  
"We'll get another night" he promised patting Ian's cheek with the palm of his hand.  
"Promise" he added before kissing Ian's cheek and heading out the door whilst taking Ian's hand.


	16. Chapter 16

It was early in the morning and Mickey had just gotten Ben to sleep as a someone came knocking at the door.  
Mickey opened the door to find Debbie gallagher waiting eagerly.  
"Ian home?" She asked politely.  
"Nah, he's out a run" he answered motioning with his hand for her to come inside.  
Debbie sat down on the scabby couch with her hands on her lap.  
"What you need him for anyway?" he said, offering her a can of beer.  
"No thanks" she declined.  
"It's just..." she hesitated.  
"I don't suppose...you could help me?" she mumbled.  
Debbie had always saw Mickey as a brotherly type as he had mostly stood up for her.  
"With what?" He opened his can and took a sip.  
"Well, there's this boy" she paused to see Mickeys reaction.  
Mickeys eye brows shot up.  
"Excuse me? You want to talk to me? About a boy?" He was shocked as it was only rarely people had asked for his advice.  
"Well, you have a boyfriend" she stated, obviously.  
"And..you are one" she said jokingly.  
"Okay, uh..what about this boy?" He asked, trying to be as helpful as possible.  
"Well, I like him and he knows it..but he likes someone else." She sighed and pulled one side of her mouth up into a 'meh' face.  
"He doesn't like you?" Mickey asked, moving next to Debbie.  
She shook her head and a her eyes filled with faint, subtle tears.  
"Christ sake, Debbie" he said rubbing a hand on her back.  
"You couldn't talk to Fiona about this?" He hesitated.  
Debbie shook her head.  
"She wouldn't understand" she said looking hopeful.  
"And you think I do?" He asked in shock.  
A tear strolled down her cheek.  
Mickey smiled and put both arms out to her.  
She hugged him in a brother-sister kind of way.  
"Debbie, if he ain't gonna like you then he ain't gonna like you, simple" he said bluntly.  
It just caused Debbie to cry more.  
"Go out and find a dude that IS gonna like you" he added, hoping to cheer the teen up.  
Debbie nodded.  
"But I really like him." She cried.  
Mickey nodded.  
"I know but, I bet there's someone who likes you just as much as you like him, they're just afraid to tell you" Mickey spoke from  
Experience.  
Saying this reminded him of how afraid he was to admit that he cared for Ian, he felt silly thinking about it.  
"You really think someone will like me?" She looked up at him with sad but hopeful eyes.  
Mickey nodded and Smiled at Debbie's round face.  
She stood up and wiped her tears.  
"Thanks" she sniffled with a smile.  
She ran into Ian on the way out.  
"You okay?" He asked his sad-looking sister.  
She nodded.  
"What was that about?" He chimed to Mickey as he walked into the house.  
"A boy" Mickey rolled his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Mickey had just woken up and started to make Ben some breakfast before Ian's cellphone rang in the kitchen.  
It had no contact name or picture so Mickey thought he should answer it as his boyfriend slept in the other room.  
"Yeah?" He answered.  
A thick Russian accent spoke through the phone, it was Svetlana.  
"Where is Ian?" She asked when she heard her husbands voice.  
"Sleepin'" Mickey huffed.  
"He bring baby over?" Her voice peeked up.  
"HE'S SLEEPIN'" Mickey repeated while he placed a bowl of baby food in front on his son in a high chair.  
"I mean later, asshole" Svetlana's voice became rough.  
"Can't, he needs to go pick up his meds" Mickey sighed trying to hang up.  
"You,bring baby?" Svetlana hesitated.  
Mickey paused, a long, long pause and looked over at his son.  
"Yeah, I'll bring him over" Mickey agreed.  
He always knew it wasn't Yevgenys fault but he couldn't help himself, he really hated Yevgeny now but he promised Ian he would try his best and that's what he was going to do.  
"Come in an hour" Svetlana chimed before hanging up the phone.  
Mickey rolled his eyes and dressed his son in a pair of small blue pants, a top that said 'I love my daddy's' which Ian had drew on the ''s' part with a permanent marker and the boots Svetlana had got them.  
He decided not to wake Ian as he had been up with Ben all night, if Ian needed him he would just call, right?  
Mickey let his son finish his 'apple and banana' baby food before wiping his mouth.  
He swung the bag that Ian always took over his shoulder and picked up his son, they then proceeded out the door.  
Svetlana's house was only around the corner and then a couple doors down so it was easy enough for Mickey to carry Ben without using a stroller.  
He knocked on the door and stepped inside without waiting for an answer.  
"Hello?" his voice echoed through the half empty house as Svetlana had hardly any money to fill it.  
"Come in!" Svetlanas voice called from the living room/kitchen.  
Mickey stepped in awkwardly and sat down on her couch next to her.  
She lifted her arms out as to take Ben with a huge smile.  
Mickey resentfully passed his son to her in an uncomfortable fashion.  
She pulled a silly face and sat him in the play pen next to Yevgeny.  
The two babies babbled with indistinct words.  
Mickey admired how much his son got along with his 'brother'.  
"You want drink?" Svetlana asked standing up and walking to the kitchen area.  
"uh, yeah, please" answered, trying to be nice.  
Svetlana walked back in with two cups of orange juice and sat one down on the table in front of mickey.  
Yevgeny turned around to see the man he had thought of as his father-who he didn't notice had came in- and raised his arms out to him.  
Mickey pretended he didn't see it until Svetlana tapped him and pointed to the excited baby.  
Mickey picked him up awkwardly and sat him on his lap, facing away from him.  
Svetlana picked up Ben and spoke happily in Russian to him.  
Ben found this hilarious and started to laugh.  
This made Mickey chuckle.  
He turned to the baby in his lap and didn't exactly know what to do so he tickled him.  
Yevgeny giggled.  
Ben then grabbed Svetlana's lip and tugged at it.  
"Shit,sorry" Mickey apologised pulling his sons hand out of her mouth.  
"It is okay" Svetlana insisted.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey" Ian said as Mickey walked through the door with Ben and his pram bag.  
"Hey" Mickey smiled sitting down on the couch next to his boyfriend.  
"Where were you?" Ian asked yawning and putting his arm around Mickey.  
Mickey giggled at his cocky movement.  
"Svetlana's" he muttered.  
"You were!?" Ian's eyes widened.  
"Mickey, that's great! How'd it go?".  
Mickey nodded.  
"It was fine..." he paused and looked Ian in the eye.  
"Normal" he continued.  
Mickey cradled a sleeping Ben in his arms.  
"Give me him" Ian made a 'gimme' gesture with his hands and lifted the baby from his boyfriends grip.  
He placed him in his crib and replaced himself back on the couch with Mickey.  
Mickey looked Ian in the eye as he sat down next to him and placed a hand around the back of his neck to pull him in for a sweet kiss.  
When they pulled away Mickey balled the tuff of Ian's shirt in his hand and pushed their foreheads together.  
"I love you so much" he shot a toothy grin.  
"I love you too, Mick" Ian copied him.  
"I love our family" Mickey continued as he stroked Ian's hair.  
The words felt like music to his ears, their family , we was getting giddy.  
"You get the meds?" Mickey asked casually.  
Ian nodded.  
"Yeah" he pulled up one half of his mouth.  
Mickey patted his cheek lightly before rising from the couch.


	19. Chapter 19

It was a Saturday after noon and Mickey had been gone since 12pm,it was now 2pm.  
Ian had been trying to teach Ben to walk but was unsuccessful.  
He stood his son on his feet and assisted him by holding his arms.  
The baby wiggled and started to laugh.  
"Come on, buddy" he begged playfully as the front door opened.  
"What you doin?" Mickey giggled as he plopped down on the couch.  
"Teaching Ben to walk" Ian rolled his eyes.  
Mickey looked a little nervous.  
"What's up?" Ian asked trying to comfort his boyfriend as he picked up their son and sat next to his boyfriend.  
"I uh" Mickey paused to chuckle.  
"I got a new tattoo" he placed a hand over his mouth to smile.  
Ian nodded.  
"Let's see it" he smiled looking at his boyfriends arms.  
Mickey turned his head to reveal a tattoo on the back of his neck.  
It spelled 'B.I.G'.  
"Big?" Ian asked playfully as he lightly nudged Mickey on the shoulder.  
"You got big tattooed on you?" He asked half serious.  
"B. I. G, dumbass" Mickey spelled out.  
"Yeah ,'big'" Ian thought he was hilarious.  
"Stands for Ben and Ian Gallagher" Mickey blushed, realising how cheesy he sounded.  
"Really?" Ian moved Mickeys head to face him.  
"Yeah" Mickey shrugged with a smile.  
"I love it" Ian whispered in Mickeys ear.  
Mickey turned to peck him on the cheek.


	20. Chapter 20

Mickey sat twiddling his thumbs in the living room as Ian walked in , stretching his arms out.  
"Morning" he yawned as his eyelids hung low.  
"I need to talk to you" Mickey sounded nervous, which made Ian nervous.  
"Everything okay?" Ian asked, sitting down next to his anxious boyfriend.  
Mickey shook his head and placed his face in his palms.  
When he looked back up at Ian his eyes were red and drifting tears rolled down his cheek.  
This made Ian that much more nervous, Mickey hardly ever cried and even when he did it wasn't like this.  
Ian put an arm around Mickey and gave him a comforting smile.  
"What's up?" He smiled, trying to be as comforting as he humanly could.  
Mickey wiped his eyes and swallowed a huge lump in his throat.  
"Mandy text me" he sniffled.  
"That's a good thing, how she doing?" Ian tried to cheer his boyfriend up.  
"She's fine, uh" he paused to let Ian ask his question.  
"Where's Ben?" Ian looked around but was redirected when Mickey pointed to Mandy's old room where the baby was sleeping.  
"She said uh,,she said my dads coming back" he reared up again.  
Ian knew Mickey wasn't THAT scared of his father so he was still confused as to why Mickeys eyes sprouted waterfalls.  
"Mickey, its fine , you can take him" Ian reassured him.  
"Ben." Mickeys voice broke as he looked into his lovers green eyes.  
"He'll kill him, Ian" he struggled to get a breath in.  
Ian was unsure of what to say next.  
"He wants to live here, Ian" Mickey continued after his breathing had steadied.  
Ian nodded as if to say he understood what Mickey was saying.  
"I think he still hates me after what happened at the Alibi" Mickeys eyes were red and extremely puffy.  
Ian pulled him closer and kissed his dark hair.  
"We don't have to stay here" Ian offered.  
"Where we supposed to go? If we go to your house he'll just come lookin' for me there" Mickey sounded pessimistic.  
Ian stopped himself before his mouth overflowed.  
"Svetlanas got a three bedroom house" Ian suggested.  
"Your dad doesn't even know she moved out".  
Mickey wiped his eyes.  
He reconsidered everything, he really didn't want to have to stay with Svetlana after all that had happened but desperate times called for desperate measures.  
"I'll call her" Ian smiled, half-heartedly.

Mickey gathered his thoughts  
Was he really about to move in with the woman that caused him so much trouble?


	21. Chapter 21

It was the day before Terry was supposedly coming back and Svetlana had agreed that it was a good idea for Ian, Mickey and Ben to move in as to not cause any trouble with Mickeys father.  
"You take room on right" she ordered.  
"Yevgeny and Ben share" she said pushing the crib into the room whilst Mickey pulled it.  
Mickey made awkward eye contact with Svetlana which Ian made note of.  
When the crib was successfully placed in the room Svetlana went down to the kitchen to make some Lunch.  
Ian and Mickey stayed in Yev and Bens room.  
"What was that about?" Ian whispered but slightly raised his voice.  
"What?" Mickey genuinely had no idea what was going on.  
"The way you were staring at her! You must've made her feel so uncomfortable" he reminded Mickey who hadn't noticed what he had done.  
"Sorry" Mickey said half-heartedly with two surrendering hands placed in the air and a raised eyebrow.  
"Ian, Mickey" Svetlana called in her thick accent.  
The two boys walked into the living room/kitchen area.  
Svetlana passed them each a plate of beans with toast and she passed the two babies each a bowl of applesauce.  
"What's that?" Mickey pointed to his sons bowl sitting on the high chair.  
"Apple sauce, it is good for eye sight" she smiled.  
Ian sat awkwardly.  
"What you thinkin' about?" Mickeys eyes skimmed Ian's body Language.  
"does Terry know he's Yevs dad?"   
Svetlanas answer shot like a bullet from her mouth.  
"No. Keep it that way" she spat.  
Ian nodded and turned to Mickey and jolted his head towards Svetlana.  
Mickey knew the signal.  
"Hey, uh, thanks" Mickey muttered.  
Svetlana turned to him with a sweet smile on her face.  
"Welcome, I like company" she grinned before wiping her sons overflowing mouth.


	22. Chapter 22

It was friday, Svetlana was at work and the babies were sleeping.  
Ian and Mickey lay on their new bed cuddling up to each other.  
They lay facing each other and sat silent, just looking into each other's eyes.  
Mickeys took the time focus on his boyfriends lips before reverting back to his eyes.  
His hand lay softly on one side of Ian face.  
One of his legs was in between Ian's and the other over lapped them in a 'sandwich' sort of position.  
The comfortable silence was soon cut short when Mickey spoke.  
"Me 'n Svetlana are gettin' a divorce" he pulled one side of his mouth up as he ran his thumb over his lovers cheek.  
Ian smiled.  
"I mean, she's a US citizen now, no point in us bein' married" he continued, letting his hand down to Ian's lip as he gently grazed it over them.  
Ian let out a sigh of relief.  
"So, what does that mean?" Ian paused and looked into Mickeys eyes before continuing.  
"For us?".  
Mickeys eyebrows gradually lifted up.  
"Well, you tell me" Mickey was unsure of how to answer.  
Ian shrugged and shuffled closer to Mickey.  
Ian put a hand up Mickeys shirt and pressed it gently on his chest.  
Mickey bit his lip as his eyes skimmed over Ian.  
Mickey knew Ian loved it when he did this.  
Ian responded by putting a cupping hand behind Mickeys head and pulling him in for a sweet kiss.  
Before pulling away he pulled Mickeys bottom lip with his teeth.  
Mickey smiled.  
"I ever tell you how much I love you?" Mickey asked when Ian pulled away.  
Ian's cheeks turned a shade of pink.  
Ian thought Mickeys question was rhetorical so he just giggled.  
"Im serious." Mickey paused.  
"Have I?" He asked.  
Ian thought about Mickeys question, he had told him he loved him times before but he had never mentioned exactly HOW much he loved him.  
Mickey cut in before Ian could answer.  
"Ian, I'd fuckin' kill for you" he reminded Ian of the time where he had legitimately tried to kill sammi.  
"I know you would" Ian said softly as he closed his eyes to enhance the moment.  
Mickey stroked his thumb over Ian's cheek.  
"I really am in love with you" Mickey was being unusually sweet but Ian, of course, didn't mind.  
"I'm in love with you too, Mick" he smiled, looking into Mickeys pale blue eyes.  
Mickey blushed and began to grin.  
"I love you" Mickey whispered.  
"To the bone" he added with a light kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

Mickey and Svetlana had just been divorced which had surprisingly made the house a whole lot less awkward.  
Mickey sat on the couch with a beer in one hand, the TV remote in the other and his son on his lap.  
He pulled silly faces at his son as the baby was in pain because his first tooth had just started to come in.  
The baby clapped its hands and laughed with every different face its father pulled.  
When Ben laughed, Mickey laughed at how sweet his sons laugh was.  
He smiled when his son moved up and hugged him around his neck.  
He blew a raspberry onto the side of the baby's soft delicate cheek.  
Mickeys eye brows shot up and his mouth dropped open when his son spoke.  
"Daddy" he babbled.  
Mickey quickly stood up with his son, so fast he almost spilled his beer and rushed him into their room.  
He held his son on his hip with one arm and shook Ian awake with the other.  
Ian turned around to see his boyfriend standing next to the bed with their son.  
Mickey held his son out with his two hands and gently shook him.  
"Do again" he told the baby.  
The baby just giggled.  
"Come on, do it again" Mickey half begged trying to show Ian what their son could do.  
The baby giggled again and raised its arms out to Ian.  
Ian took him.  
"What's the big deal?" Ian asked as he had no clue what Mickey was trying to make Ben do.  
"He can-" Mickey was cut off by Ben who had squeezed Ian's nose tightly.  
"Daddy!" He laughed as he did so.  
Ian and Mickey made proud eye contact.  
Mickey crawled onto the bed and lay on his back beside his boyfriend and son.  
"Fuck. Can you say fuck?" He asked jokingly earning a playful jab to the shoulder.  
"Don't teach him that!" Ian giggled as he narrowed his eyes jokingly at his boyfriend.  
Mickey laughed and tickled his sons collar bones.  
"He's all you" Mickey looked at Ian.  
"What? No he isn't!" Ian argued as their son was Mickeys doppelgänger.  
"He looks like you!" He continued.  
"Yeah but he's sweet" Mickey smiled at he admired his boyfriend.  
Ian blushed.  
"He's all you, personality wise" he repeated.  
"Yeah, but he's you, looking wise" Ian paused.  
"Gorgeous" he added causing Mickeys face to turn a bright shade of red.  
Mickey shook his head.  
Mickey always tonight his son was better looking despite the fact they were identical.  
Ian looked back and admired his small, all-boy family.  
He was extremely proud of how great parents him and Mickey were despite the horrible parents that raised them.


	24. Chapter 24

"So, were finished?" Mickey raised his shaky voice as his eyes filled with overflowing unstoppable tears.  
"You know you're not good enough for me!" Ian's anger echoed through his words as he squared up to Mickey backing him into a corner.  
Noticeable tears let themselves fall down Mickeys cheeks.  
"Ian, please" his voice began to break.  
"And I'm taking Ben" Ian said, viciously.  
As Ian walked away Mickey slid down the wall and lay his face in the palms of his hands.  
They were over , Ian was taking Ben, he had nothing.  
Ian's words rang in Mickeys ears like an alarm with no off button  
"YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME"  
The words played on repeat in his desperate ears.  
"YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME"  
Mickey woke up panting, searching the bed for his lover to find that he was laying beside him.  
Mickeys sudden movements had woken Ian up and he noticed his boyfriends rapid breaths.  
"You okay?" He sat up in the same position as Mickey.  
Mickey pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and his thumb.  
"Yeah" he said with tired eyes.  
"Just ..had this dream" he admitted as he turned to his lover.  
"Tell me" Ian encouraged him.  
"You, uh" Mickey hesitated through his embarrassment.  
"You left me...and took Ben" a real tear rolled down his cheek when he paused.  
"You told me I wasn't good enough for you" his voice was shaky.  
"And, its true" Mickey put his face in his palms as he sat next to Ian in bed.  
Ian put two tight arms around Mickey.  
"That is NOT true" Ian corrected him as he emphasised the NOT part.  
He rested his chin on Mickeys shoulder.  
"I'd never leave you" Ian spoke honestly.  
"I love you, Mick" he added.  
"You sure?" Mickey asked genuinely, nervous to hear the answer.  
"Of course" Ian answered obviously.  
He wiped Mickeys tears and gently kissed his cheek.  
"I love you" he repeated.  
Mickey nodded and put a hand on the side of Ian's face.  
Ian embraced the warmth of Mickeys hand.  
"I love you, too" Mickey said as his voice began to steady itself.  
"A whole lot" he added, smiling as the wiped his red eyes.  
They both slid back down into bed and cuddled in the 'spoon' position.  
Ian hugged Mickey tight as he was obviously the big spoon.  
"Goodnight" he whispered but at that time Mickey was asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

It was 5pm and Svetlana had just gotten back from work as she heard a knock at the door.  
She prayed to god it wasn't Terry Milkovich.  
She opened the door to see Debbie twiddling her thumbs.  
"Ian is in his room" she spoke with a thick accent.  
"Actually, I was looking for Mickey" she blushed a little.  
Svetlana was puzzled as to why Debbie asked to see Mickey but she didn't question her.  
"Same room" she smiled.  
"First on left" she directed Debbie to a small staircase before sitting on the couch to watch the TV as her son slept in his room.  
Debbie knocked the door and opened it without answering.  
"Hey" Mickey said in a quiet voice as him and Ian lay on the bed with their son sleeping in his arms.  
"Hey" Debbie smiled.  
"What's going on?" Ian asked her in a happy voice, Ian's family had hardly ever visited them since they were afraid Terry would see them and follow.  
"Mickey" she sat on the bed.  
"Remember you said that someone would like me but just be afraid to tell me?" She reminded him before pulling out a small pink card.  
The card read   
'Call me' a cell phone number and then 'Dereck'.  
Mickey motioned with his hand for Debbie to pass him the card.  
He skimmed it before making eye contact with Ian and passing him it.  
"That's great , Debs" Ian said proudly as Debbie's smile was beginning to reach her ears.  
"I know!" She giggled in a giddy voice.  
"Shhh" Ian shushed her pointing to Ben.  
"Sorry" she grinned in a whispering voice.  
"I just wanted to say thanks" she looked at Mickey.  
"No problem" he smiled.  
Ian's family was always appreciative of him, except for lip, Mickeys family had (except for Mandy) had never shown him this kind of love.  
"I gotta go" she smiled and waved before exiting.  
Thinking of Ian's family made Mickey wish he had a family like this.  
He turned to Ian and made comfortable eye-contact.  
"Ian" he looked at Ian's face.  
Ian raised his eyebrow as if to ask 'what?'  
"I wanna be a Gallagher" he blushed, thinking what he said was silly.  
Ian eyes widened.  
"Really?" His eyes filled with hope.  
"You're serious?" He asked hoping his boyfriends answer would be a yes.  
"Yeah, I'm serious" Mickey smiled as he tried to hide his red cheeks by looking down at their son.  
"You want to get married?" Ian was still shocked by Mickeys statement.  
"What about Yes don't you understand" he smiled jokingly.  
Ian cheeks almost popped out his head at how hard he was smiling.  
"Okay, we will" Ian's giddiness rose in his voice as he kissed Mickey sloppily on the cheek.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yev and Ben can now somewhat speak.

Ian sat on the couch next to Svetlana as Mickey slept in their bed.  
Ben and Yevgeny were in the small playpen babbling mostly in distinctive words with the odd   
"Hello!".  
They watched cartoons until Mickeys voice interrupted.  
"We gotta talk" he stated.  
"I gotta tell you somethin'" he continued nervously.  
Ian sat still.  
"Alone" Mickey redirected him to their bedroom.  
"Everything alright?" Ian asked, placing a cupping hand on his boyfriends neck.  
"I....don't know" Mickey was hesitant.  
He let out a sigh.  
"Mick, you know you can tell me anything." He reassured his boyfriend.  
Mickey scratched the back of his neck before spitting out the reason he was so anxious.  
Ian's warm hand was still gently resting on his neck so Mickey placed his hand on top of it.  
"I'm pregnant" he eased out the words.  
Ian couldn't help but smile.  
"Shut up!" He said playfully.  
"You're excited?" Mickey was happily surprised.  
He knew he definitely wanted another baby with Ian but wasn't sure if Ian felt the same way.  
Ian hugged his boyfriend and kissed him on the tip of his nose.  
"You do realise we'll need to get a place though?" Ian asked his boyfriend.  
Mickey nodded.  
"We will but, just not yet" he agreed.  
Ian shrugged at his boyfriends answer and guided him down the stairs.  
"WE'RE PREGNANT" he called in an opera voice as he gripped Mickeys hand tightly.  
"I'm pregnant, asshole" Mickey grinned, emphasising the 'IM' part, as he pulled away from his boyfriends inhumanly tight grip.  
Svetlana stood up clapping.  
She walked over and hugged the boys.  
Mickey blushed as he had always hated anyone making a big deal out of him, which he knew would happen as everyone had done it during his first pregnancy.  
"You still wanna get married?" Mickey asked reminding Ian of their conversation they had earlier in the week.  
"Course" Ian stated as if his answer was going to be obvious.


	27. Chapter 27

It had been six months since Mickey found out he was pregnant with him and Ian's second child and today wa S the first time he had left the house since moving back in with Svetlana as he was terrified to go outside in case his father saw him.  
"Be careful" Ian warned him  
"Just pretend your fat, if you see him" Ian pointed to his boyfriends protruding stomach.  
Mickey nodded and pecked Ian on the cheek before Heading out the door.  
He had agreed to go to the store as Svetlana was at work and Ian had to look after Ben (who's first birthday had recently passed) and Yevgeny.  
He scouted a route to the store, making sure he didn't walk past his old home or Ian's just inacse Terry was looking for him there.  
He breathed nervously but kept his eyes straight.  
He successfully made it to the store without any interruptions.  
Bells went off in his head when he entered as the air conditioning hit him just right, it was perfect because today was super hot!.  
He felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket.  
He flipped it out and looked at the screen.  
There were three messages from Ian.  
'Are you there yet?'

'Are you okay?'

'Did you see him?'  
Mickey smiled when he read the messages as he felt loved when Ian was being so protective over him.

'I'm fine x' he replied hoping the little 'x' would relieve Ian some of his stress.  
He stuffed his phone back into his pocket and pulled out a small list Svetlana had wrote.

'Eggs, Milk, Coffe, Diapers, Chips, Soda'  
It was an easy to get list.  
He began to look for the eggs and milk in the dairy aisle, he struggled to reach the milk as it was on the top shelf and his stomach was stopping him.  
A sudden hand grabbed the milk and passed it to him, Mickey turned around.  
It was Frank.  
"Thanks Frank" he pulled up one side of his mouth awkwardly.  
"How's the kid?" He asked trying to make conversation.  
"I mean the unborn one" .  
Mickey could smell the alcohol on Franks breath and thought it would be best to just walk away.  
"Fine, bye Frank" he said bluntly after trying to ignore his drunken soon-to-be father in law.  
He quickly grabbed the eggs and turned.  
He scratched the items off the list.  
"Coffee" he spoke to himself.  
He searched the sauce aisle as that was were the coffe and sugar where kept.  
He wondered what coffee Svetlana wanted but decided it would be best to get the cheapest one.  
He picked up a jar that cost $1.79 and stuffed it into the basket he had picked up at the door.  
He then picked up Diapers, chips and two different bottles of soda.  
When he had paid he stepped back outside.  
The sun hit his face and he narrowed his eyes as he walked back home.  
He had gotten to the gate when someone spoke to him.  
"Mickey!" A voice from behind spoke.  
Mickey turned around to see his father walking speedily towards him.  
"Shit" he mumbled and walked the opposite direction from the house as the covered his face with one of his tattooed hands.  
"Mickey!" His dad called again, sounding actually quite happy to see his son.  
Mickey gave up, he couldn't keep running.  
He turned around.  
"Dad" he tried to sound happy but failed miserably as he folded his arms across his stomach, trying to hide it a little.  
"Where you been?" His dad asked.  
"You still a fairy?" His dad but in before his son could answer.  
Mickey scratched the back of his neck and blushed awkwardly.  
His father stood back.  
"You are...aren't you?" His dads voice went serious.  
Mickey placed a hand on his head.  
"Yeah" he huffed as he nodded his head.  
His father approached him seriously causing Mickey to walk backwards before turning around to run.  
"Wait" his father called.  
Mickey hesitantly turned around and he was greeted by his fathers arms which was unusual.  
He awkwardly hugged his father back.  
Did his father really want to be part of his life again.  
"I'm sorry about last time I saw you" he admitted an apology.  
Mickey nodded.  
"Thanks" he said bluntly.  
"So where you been?" His father seemed genuinely curious.  
"With Ian." Mickey blushed.  
"Gallagher? Ian Gallagher?" Terry's eyebrows furrowed.  
Mickey nodded and pulled his face into a 'meh'.  
"Okay" his father nodded.  
"Where?" He questioned him.  
"Our house" Mickey didn't trust his father enough to tell him where.  
"Missed you son" his dad smiled.


	28. Chapter 28

Mickey entered the house, followed by his newly accepting father.  
Ian stood up and gave Mickey an eyes wide open look.  
"Relax" Mickey motioned with his hand for Ian to sit down.  
"I told him everything" Mickey said in front of his father.  
Ian tried his best to keep his half of the conversation private.  
"Why?" He whispered.  
"Relax" Mickey grinned as he patted his fiancé gently on the cheek.  
Ian let out a sigh and returned to the couch next to his son and Yevgeny.  
"Which one is my grandson?" He asked Ian, letting himself onto the couch.  
"That one" Mickey pointed to his son.  
Terry reached over Ian to grab Ben, Ben was hesitant at first because he had never met the man who claimed to be his grandfather but let him pick him up.  
"He's a strong fucker" Terry smiled to Ian.  
Ian nodded in agreement.  
"Just like his dad" Mickey smiled.  
"You ain't that strong" Terry questioned.  
Mickey rolled his eyes.  
"His other dad" he pointed to Ian causing him to blush.  
Terry laughed when he forgot that his grandson had two dads.  
"So this ones mine" he picked up Yevgeny.  
"You told him!?" The words spat out of Ian's mouth.  
Mickey pinched the bridge of his nose between his index finger and his thumb.  
"It slipped out" he argued.  
Terry sat watching the two boys squabble back in forth, he thought it was some kind of show.  
"Svetlana'll kill you" Ian stared seriously.  
"She's back home in an hour, lets see who she kills" Mickey shook his head as he picked up his son and entered his room.  
Ian thought it was awkward to sit with Terry alone.  
"You're not gonna ask me if I want a beer?" Terry asked him jokingly.  
Ian placed his hand on his head.  
"Shit,sorry, you want one?" Ian asked standing up as he already knew the answer.  
Terry smiled and nodded.  
Ian took out two cans and passed Terry one.  
"What you want it to be?" Terry asked without context.  
"What?" Ian was puzzled.  
"The rugrat".  
Ian's thoughts came to a realisation.  
"You know he's pregnant?" Ian asked , taking a sip.  
"He hasn't told me but look at the size of him" he laughed puffing his cheeks out to make himself look heavier.  
Ian relaxed himself as he realised Terry was genuinely trying to be a part of their sons life.  
"I dont care what it is" he answered truthfully.  
Terry nodded and chugged his beer in one go.  
Svetlana entered the house.  
"Back early?" Ian asked.  
"Fired, for giving blow Job round back" she sighed dropping her coat at the door.  
Her eyes widened when she saw Terry with her son.  
She quickly stomped over and picked him up.  
"He's cool" Ian vouched for Terry.  
"You sure?" Svetlana spoke thick through her accent.  
"Positive" Ian added.  
"I best get goin" Terry stood up as he dusted himself off.  
"I'll be back to visit that commie" he said pointing to his Russian son.  
When he exited Svetlana spoke her mind.  
"I don't believe it" she said.


	29. Chapter 29

Mickey was surprised of how supportive Terry was with his pregnancy, his father stuck by him for nine months and today was the day.  
"Almost out" the doctor stated as Mickey had squeezed Ian's hand as ighr as he did when he had given birth to Ben.  
"Mickey, keep pushing" his fiancé encouraged him.  
Mickey shrieked in pain and the baby was out.  
Mickey panted hopelessly.  
"You'd think it'd get easier" he sighed jokingly.  
"It's a girl" the doctor revealed, as he held the crying baby.  
But instead of handing the baby to Mickey, he handed it to a nurse who had taken it out of the room.  
"Where, where is she going?" Mickey asked defensively.  
Mickey sat up a little as his eyes tried to follow the nurse who had his new born little girl.  
"She's a little premature" the doctor answered, checking something off of his clipboard. Mickey eyebrows gradually lifted up on his face. "So, you just took her? Without asking?" He said in his rude manner. The doctor smiled and walked out of the room without answering Mickeys question. "You think she'll be okay?" Mickeys nerves almost rose out of his skin. "She'll be fine" Ian tried to comfort him by taking his hand. Mickey looked Ian in the eye hoping he was right, hoping his daughter would be okay. He nodded in agreement. It had been 3 days since Ian and Mickeys daughter was born and she hadn't been home. The doctors said they were allowed to visit her because she was sick but weren't allowed to take her until she was better. "You think we'll take her home today?" Mickey asked as he walked through the hospital doors with Ian. They walked up to the reception. "We're here to see baby gallagher" Ian smiled as their daughter didn't have a name yet. "She was collected this morning" the receptionist checked her files on her computer. Mickey balled his hand into a fist in anger. "What?" He asked almost rhetorically. "By Mr. Terry Milkovich..the baby's grandfather" she explained. Mickeys eyebrows furrowed angrily on his face as he grabbed Ian's hand and stormed out. "Dad!?" He spoke on the phone with no answer as they marched to his fathers house. "Shit, he's not pickin' up" his voice was starting to turn from anger to anxiousness.


	30. Chapter 30

As they had reached their and svetlanas house Mickey barged through the door to see a note in Terrys handwriting.

'I won't let you scramble another kids brain with  
Your Homo ways, this kids gonna be raised right and not by a couple of fags'.  
Mickeys face turned red with anger because  
1\. His father had lied about wanting to be part of their life  
And  
2\. He stole their child!

"Svetlana!" Mickey called hoping she would hear but suddenly remembered she was sleeping over at Kev and V's with the boys.  
"Shit" he handed Ian the note before pacing back and forth.  
"Fuck, do you know where he is?" Ian was paranoid.  
"Of course I don't fuckin' know where he is!" Mickey stated the obvious.  
"I'll call the hospital, see what they say" Ian thought it sounded like a good plan.  
He whipped out his cellphone and began to dial the number.  
"Hello? Uh, yeah, My daughter was collected by her grandfather? Did he by any chance say where he was headed?" Ian asked nervously and shook his head when he got the answer.  
"No, sorry , we-" the answer was cut short by Ian yelling.  
"Why the fuck would you give MY daughter away to her GRANDAD! And not us? WHY DIDNT YOU CALL WHEN SHE WAS READY TO BE PICKED UP" he spat.  
"Mr. Milkovich, the grandfather told us that you and your partner had several criminal offences" the woman spoke as that's what Terry ha stood her.  
Ian paused before he answered, she was right they did have several offences.  
Ian went awol and tried to steal a helicopter.  
Mickey had stolen, assaulted people and tried to kill Sami.  
"The hospital cannot release a child into parents who are not able". The woman added.  
Ian's heart sank as he ended the call.  
"Terry told them we were bad parents....hostpitals wont give kids to unable parents, Mickey" he looked his lover in the eye.  
"I'm callin' the cops" Mickey said without hesitation as he held out his hand for Ian to pass his phone over.  
Ian obliged and handed it to him.  
"Uh, hello?"  
"My kid was uh, kind of taken" he was unsure how to word his problem.  
"Thank you, bye"  
Ian stood back.  
"What's she saying?" He asked.  
"She could see the location of the call and is sending some officers to talk to us" he bit his finger nails.


	31. Chapter 31

It was 3am and Ian and Mickey had just gotten back from raking the city for Terry and their baby.  
When they went looking Svetlana had agreed to watch Ben so they weren't preoccupied.  
It had been 3 days since Terry stole their daughter and those three days were living hell.  
They stayed up all hours of the day, even Fiona, Debbie, lip and Carl helped and left no stone unturned.. the obvious truth was that Terry left Chicago but Mickey was in complete denial.  
Ian walked to their bedroom expecting Mickey to follow.  
Mickey just stood daydreaming and biting his nails.  
"Mickey you NEED to sleep" Ian reminded him that he hadn't slept at all.  
Mickey shook his head as he followed Ian into their room.  
"I can't" he admitted as he hesitantly eased himself into the bed.  
"What if we don't get her?" Mickey asked Ian with painful eyes.  
Ian's heart hurt just thinking about it.  
"We will" he tried to sound confident even though he didn't really know how to answer Mickeys question.  
Mickey nodded hoping Ian was right.  
"The cops are starting to search outside of the city" Ian looked at Mickey.  
"They're STILL here" Mickey said as he believed he was right.  
"I know they are" Ian tried to comfort him despite not agreeing with the statement.  
"I'm sure we'll get her" Ian copied his words from earlier.  
Ian through on arm around Mickey and struggled to keep his eyelids open as he was so tired.  
Mickey, however, struggled to keep his shut, he was so paranoid at the fact a raging psychopath had his little girl.  
Ian's eyes finally fluttered shut and he was out cold.   
Mickey watched his boyfriend fall asleep as he thought about their daughter.  
He had only saw her once, he hadn't even held her before she was taken away.  
Thinking about it made a small tear run down his face as he sobbed, trying to be as quiet as possible.  
His crying was interrupted by his sub throwing the door open.   
He crawled up the bed next to his dad.  
"Bad dream?" The small boy asked almost in distinctively as this was why he cried at night.  
"No" Mickey shook his head as he ran his hand through his sons hair.  
"Adult stuff" he told Ben as he thought that a child of such a young age shouldn't be told about what was going on.  
He held in son in his arms until Ian's cell rang suddenly.  
"Hello?" Mickey was hesitant on the phone.  
"Yeah, we'll be down right now!" His voice lifted.  
He let go of his son gently as he tried to shake Ian awake.  
"Ian" he said loud enough for only Ian to hear.  
"Ian" he repeated as he shook him.  
Ian's green eyes flicked open and bags hung heavy under them.  
He turned to Mickey.  
"They got 'em" he smiled as he stood out of bed ready to pull his jacket on.


	32. Chapter 32

It was now 4am and Ian, Mickey and Ben had just arrived at the Chicago police centre.  
"Did you get him?" Mickey asked the man behind the front desk.  
"Who?"  
"Terry!" Mickey barked.  
"Yes, Mr. Milkovich is in a holding cell" he explained.  
"Would you like to see him?".  
Mickey furrowed his brows.  
"No I wouldn't fuckin' like to see him!"   
He growled.  
"Where's the baby?" He asked as he leant over the desk and tapped his fingers.  
"Oh, you're Mr. Milkovich and Mr. Gallagher the man realised he was talking to the parents who had called about their lost baby.  
The man called a woman over and whispered something in her ear.  
She turned and walked into a small room m, when she exited she was holding a little ginger, blue eyed baby.  
"Yours?" She asked Ian passing it to him.  
"Ours" Mickey corrected her.  
"Where'd you get him? Terry I mean" Ian asked curiously.  
"Sleeping in a car just beyond the city, he had herion in his car".  
Mickey was furious that his father told the hospital they were unfit to be parents even though Terry done herion in front of her.  
Mickey leant over the desk and put his hand out to the man.  
The man shook it.  
"Thank you" Mickey smiled and nodded.  
He then turned to the woman and did the same.  
He smiled and exited.  
They got into Lips car (that they had borrowed) and sat the baby in Bens old car seat.  
Mickey leant over the seat to look at his kids in the back.  
"Ben, this is your sister,..." he paused as she didn't have a name.  
"Fuck" he smiled as he turned back over in his seat to sit forward.  
Ian looked at him in a questioning way.  
"Baby needs a name".  
Ian thought of a name for the baby that had been through that much even though only being a week old.  
"Hope" Ian said bluntly.  
"That's her name" he didn't even wait to see if Mickey liked the name or not.  
He turned to face his kids again.  
"This is Hope, your sister" he told Ben.  
Ben shuffled closer to the baby and looked at her as she slept.  
Ben loved her the moment he met her.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If everyone would be so kind as to follow me on twitter to receive notifications as of when I am updating it would be very appreciated!
> 
> @sectarianadidas

Ian sat on the couch with Mickey as their children slept in the same crib as they didn't get the chance to buy another one.  
They sat with an extremely slow laptop and started looking for apartments but hadn't had any luck.  
Svetlana entered the living room with Yevgeny on her hip.  
"What you look for?" She asked pointing to the laptop.  
"Apartments" Mickey huffed and shrugged his shoulders.  
Svetlana furrowed her brow.  
"How long you look?" She asked them.  
"We've been looking for a couple hours." Ian answered stretching his arms out into a 'Y' shape.  
"My father owns apartment complex" she stated as if it was obvious.  
"Shit, really?" Mickeys voice perked up.  
"I get you deal" she smiled as she plopped Yevgeny into the play pen he loved so much.  
The baby laughed as it went for its mothers hair but missed.  
"Svetlana, could you really do that?" Ian asked in amazement as they had been looking all day without luck.  
"You think I lie?" She raised an eyebrow jokingly while smiling.  
"I talk to him for you" she added as she made her way to the kitchen area.  
Ian and Mickey made eye contact.  
"This is amazing" Ian spoke in astonishment.  
"Yeah, we'll have our own place" the apples of Mickeys cheeks almost burst through his skin.  
"You think Ben will miss Yevgeny?" Ian asked his boyfriend.  
Mickey raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.  
"We'll visit." He said half-heartedly.  
Ian nodded because he thought it was a good idea.  
Mickey kissed Ian's soft cheek before getting up from the couch as he could hear Hope crying in the other room.  
Ian really hoped that getting a house together would add more meaning to Mickey and his relationship even though they already had two kids.  
Mickey entered while cradling his small daughter.  
He thought that she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and he admired her for being a red-head.  
We all know how much Mickey loves red heads.  
As he sat down he tickled her nose and she smiled a gumsy smile as she had no teeth.  
"Hi" Ian moved closer to Mickey to look at her.  
He dangled his fingers above her face and she put her soft hands out to grab them.  
"She's beautiful, ain't she?" Mickey smiled looking at Ian.  
Ian nodded as it was true!  
The baby had a sprinkle of freckles across her nose, curly red hair and big blue eyes.  
She was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twitter :  
> @sectarianadidas


	34. Chapter 34

It was moving day.....or ...night for Ian, Mickey, Ben and Hope.  
Svetlana had successfully spoken to her father and got them an almost dirt cheap deal!  
Ian opened the door to the small already furnished apartment, it had two bedrooms which meant Ben and Hope had to share but that wasn't a problem.  
They had just brought the last few boxes in when Mickey dropped one and the contents inside it smashed.  
"For gods sake!" He shouted as he bent down to open the box.  
Fortunately it was only a lamp that could be easily replaced.  
"You okay?" Ian walked over to him and peered inside the box.  
"Shit. I'm fine" Mickey sounded on edge.  
"You sure?" Ian asked him in a comforting voice.  
"I'm fine!" Mickey barked as he put a hand on his forehead.  
Ian's eyes opened a little wider at Mickeys raised voice.  
He said nothing and walked over to the couch.  
Mickey picked up the box and emptied the lamp into the trash.  
"Sorry" Mickey scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.  
"Don't be, your stressed" Ian didn't mind what Mickey had done he had just got a fright when The noise came out.  
Mickey laughed awkwardly and plopped himself on the couch next to Ian as the kids where in their room.  
Ian placed his arm around Mickey as Ben waddled in.  
"Hey buddy!" Mickey put his arms out to meet his sons.  
"Why you up?" He asked his small double as he ruffled his hair.  
He got no answer just a big mouth yawn.  
"Tired?" he asked sarcastically as he obviously already knew the answer.  
Ian put his arms out as to take their son.  
Mickey passed the small boy over.  
Ben tried his best to fight it but he was falling asleep, and fast.  
Mickey giggled at his sight movements.  
His eyes would flutter closed and then flick open as if he wasn't sleeping at all.  
"Mmmm, okay, time for bed" Ian said standing up with his son and taking him into their bedroom.  
When he came back into the living room Mickey had rotated his whole body to face him.  
"What?" Ian asked with a furrowed brow.  
"When we gettin' married?" Mickey asked almost without thinking.  
Ian paused as he forgot they were engaged....with no ring.  
"When we can" Ian answered as he sat himself down.  
"I'm serious asshole" Mickey shot him a serious look.  
Ian just sighed and shrugged as he honestly did not know how to answer his boyfriends question.  
"Soon, I hope" he let out a half- hearted smile.


	35. Chapter 35

It was Thursday, Ben and Hope were sleeping and Mickey had been out since last night.  
Ian sat on the couch and sipped his coffe as he waited patiently to question Mickey.  
He flicked through a couple of boring channels until he got to a particular cringey show he watched purely for a laugh.  
He took a few glances at the clock before looking back at the TV.  
He heard the front door creek open and he turned his face to see Mickey staggering in.  
He had a cheesy grin glued to his face.  
'Drunk' Ian thought as Mickey fell onto the couch next to him.  
"Where were you?" Ian interrogated him.  
"Out" Mickey giggled as he lay flat on his back and placed his head on Ian's knees.  
"No shit, where?" Ian's voice had toned down into anger.  
"The alibi and then" he paused  
"I don't remember" he sniggered as he placed his hand over his mouth to hide his grin.  
Ian shook his head and pushed Mickey off of him.  
"What's your problem?" Mickey asked before burping loudly and sitting up properly.  
Ian turned to him with eyes of anger.  
"My problem is you were out all night and I didn't know where you were!?" Ian raised his voice.  
"Jeez" Mickey rolled his eyes and giggled.  
"It's not funny, Mick, you have two kids!" .  
"For cryin'" he was interrupted by a burp.  
"For cryin' out loud" Mickey shouted as he stood up off of the couch.  
"So I was out!?" .  
Ian stood up and squared himself up to Mickey.  
"You're drunk!" Ian stated the obvious.  
"So what? I had a couple drinks!" Mickey defended himself.   
Ian shook his head and let out a sigh.  
"What is your problem?" Mickey repeated loudly.  
"What is YOUR problem?" He emphasised the 'YOUR' part.  
"Mickey just get out" Ian said out of anger.  
"I'm not speaking to you like this.".  
Mickey furrowed his brow.  
"This is MY house just as much as if it yours! You get out!" Mickey argued.  
"I can't! I need to watch the kids! YOU can't! Your drunk!" Ian raised his voice as he sat back down on the couch, shaking his head.  
"Fine." Mickey said bluntly.  
He opened the door but before he left throw a little navy blue box over to Ian.  
"What's this?" Ian's asked trying to tone down the argument.  
"It's for you, asshole" Mickey said heatedly as he slammed the door.  
Ian opened the box and inside was a little silver ring.  
Ian felt terrible for arguing with Mickey after what was revealed inside the box but didn't feel terrible about making him leave as he didn't want the kids to see him drunk.


	36. Chapter 36

It had been a few hours since Mickey had been kicked out for being out all night.  
Ian made lunch in the Kitchen while Ben sat on the couch and watched cartoons and Hope had not long fell asleep.  
Ian had just put the second sandwich onto Ben's plate when he heard a knock at the door.  
He hesitantly unlocked the chain and opened it to see Mickey standing with his hands behind his back.  
"Can I come in?" He asked rhetorically as he tried to push past Ian.  
Ian blocked him.  
"You sober?" Ian raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
Mickey made a gesture with his hand for Ian to come closer and breathed into his face.  
Ian smelled no alcohol and let Mickey in before shutting the door behind him.  
He then picked up Ben's plate and sat it down next to his son who waited impatiently for his sandwich.  
Ian stood in the kitchen area and Mickey leant over the breakfast bar to talk to him.  
"Sorry" Mickey murmured.  
"I didn't mean to get that drunk" he looked at Ian's eyes as they met his.  
"Why did you stay out so late?" Ian folded his arms across his chest and waited for a reply.  
"I didn't mean to!" Mickey answered.  
"And why were you so drunk?" Ian looked down at him.  
"I , uh," Mickey was embarrassed to finish his words.  
"Listen" he sighed  
"I was goin to the pawn shop to get you a ring and...." his eyes darted around as his face flushed pink.  
"I got nervous and thought if I had a drink it would loosen me up and....I guess I had one to many".  
He sighed after admitting what he did.  
"I didn't mean to get THAT drunk" he repeated.  
Ian sighed.  
"Okay" he nodded not sure if he fully believed Mickey.  
"You still mad?" Mickey asked playfully.  
"I guess not" Ian shrugged as he plopped himself down next to Ben on the couch.  
Mickey followed him and sat on the opposite of Ben.  
"Cartoons, nice" he playfully nudged his son causing him to giggle.  
Ian shook his head, he could never stay mad at Mickey for long, especially with how much he loved him.  
Ben ate a bite out of his sandwich and offered it to Mickey.  
Mickey took a tiny bite out of it and handed it back to Ben before putting his arm around his small 'mini-me'.  
He leant down and kissed his sons dark hair before smiling at Ian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter!  
> Hopefully it explains a lot!


	37. Chapter 37

It was the next day and Ian had to go out for 'private business' he called it.  
Mickey was curious as to where Ian was going but didn't question him because of what happened the day before when Mickey came home trashed.  
Mickey sat on the couch with Hope in his arms as Ben played with a red fire truck.  
"Nee naw!" Ben lifted the truck up to show his dad and his half asleep sister.  
"You like fire trucks, huh?" Mickey smiled as he admired his little boy.  
Ben nodded and went back to pushing it along the carpet.  
"Nee naw!" He rolled it across the ground.  
Mickey giggled at how entertained his son was with the little red toy he had since he was a little baby.  
"Crash!" Ben shouted when he rammed it into the side of the couch.  
He thought it was hilarious.  
The front door gently came open.  
"Daddy!" Ben shouted as he ran to the door, causing Mickey to turn around.  
"Hey" Mickey smiled despite wondering where Ian was.  
"Hey" Ian copied him as he sat down next to him.  
"So?" Mickey asked with an eyebrow raised.  
"Where'd you go?" He said in his most polite manner.  
"Here" he passed Mickey a little box of pink baby clothes.  
Mickey smiled, Ian was trying to surprise him!  
This made his nerves cool down quite a bit.  
"Oh and.." Ian continued as he passed Mickey a black box.  
Mickey rolled his eyes and grinned as he already knew what was inside the box.  
He opened it to see a thin, gold ring.  
"Thanks" he said casually as he slipped it onto his finger.  
Ben took note of the gift giving and ran up to see what his father had gotten him.  
He smiled impatiently as he waited to get his gift.  
"I didn't get you anything" Ian poured playfully.  
Ben's smiled turned to a frown in a second and he crossed his arms and turned away.  
"Joking" Ian said tapping Ben on the shoulder.  
He passed his son a plastic fireman badge that was a hand-me-down from Liam.  
Ben quickly snatched it and sat it down next to his fire truck.  
He put two arms out to it to present it to his parents.  
Ben smiled and ran to hug both of his dads with one arm around each.  
"Thank you daddys" he said with a cute lisp.  
Mickey giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short.


	38. Chapter 38

It was Thursday night.  
Ben and Hope were sleeping and Ian and Mickey sat on the couch.  
They watched an old cheesy movie that they didn't even bother to find out the name.  
Ian sat with his head on Mickeys shoulder which Mickey, of course, didn't mind.  
Mickey sighed out of comfort as he looked at his fiancés face.  
He ducked his head and kissed Ian's fiery hair.  
Ian smiled when he felt Mickeys lips move his hair.  
They sat for about half an hour before Mickey stood up to use the toilet.  
"Hold on" he said pushing Ian's face off his shoulder.  
He walked into the bathroom.  
Ian sat silently when Mickeys phone vibrated.  
It was a message.  
Ian reached out to small coffee table as to see who messaged Mickey at this time and what they were saying.

'Hey x' the screen read.  
Ian furrowed his brow at the message   
Who could it be? Did Mandy send her brother kisses?.  
The contact didn't have a name, just a number so Ian took the phone and unlocked it.  
'You busy? X' the number sent another text.  
Ian went to the messaging app and looked through the messages that Mickey had sent and received with this number.  
There were a lot and they started from Monday, when Mickey came home drunk.  
The messages were flirty and all had 'x' at the end of them.  
Ian read from top to bottom.

'Hi x'

'Who's this?' 

'Rachel, from the club x'

Ian paused, MICKEY WENT TO A CLUB? AND WAS TALKING TO A GIRL?

'Hi Rachel x'  
'You doing anything x'  
The next message after this wasn't until 3pm, when Mickey got kicked out.  
'No I'm not busy x'  
'Come over x'  
'K x'

Was this where Mickey went when he was kicked out!?  
Ian read through more messages.  
'Hi x'  
'Busy speak to u later x'   
Ian shook his head.  
The message after that one wasn't until the next day.  
'Last night was great x'  
Ian jumped when he heard the bathroom door open and stuffed Mickeys phone into his pocket.  
Mickey causally sat down next to Ian and placed his arm around him before reaching out to the table for his cell.  
"You seen my phone?" He turned to Ian.  
"Uhh, didn't you take it into the bathroom with you?" Ian lied through his teeth.  
"Probably" Mickey nodded and stood up to scope the scene.  
Ian quickly whipped out the phone and read more.  
'Yeah we should do it more often x'  
' night x'  
'Night x'

The next message was the one that Mickey received earlier when his phone was on the table.  
Mickey sat back down next to Ian.  
"Nope" he shook his head and replaced his arm around him.  
Ian shuffled away.  
"What?" Mickey furrowed his brow.  
Ian didn't answer.  
"What's the matter with you?" He looked Ian up and down.  
"Who's this?" Ian pulled out the phone and pushed it to Mickeys face.  
Mickey blinked widely.  
"Wrong number" he nodded with his eyebrows low.  
"Oh okay" Ian said sarcastically.  
"Normally when I get a wrong number, I don't text back!" He scrolled his finger up the screen to show what he knew.  
Mickey pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and his thumb.  
"I , uh-"

"Save it" Ian cut him off as he stood up.  
"I'm going to Fiona's, with Ben and Hope" he pulled on his jacket and went to get the kids.


	39. Chapter 39

It had only been a day since Ian took the kids to Fiona's before Mickey pounded on the door.  
Lip opened the door and crossed his arms.  
"He doesn't want to see you" he glared at Mickey before attempting to close the door.  
Mickey stopped it with his foot.  
"I need to talk to him" Mickey pushed the door back open.  
Lip tried to block the door but had forgotten that Mickey was much stronger than him.  
Mickey pushed past him without effort and barged into the house.  
It was late and Lip seemed like the only one awake. He quickly stepped upstairs into Ian, Carl and Liam's room, where Ian and the kids now slept.  
Ian sat up in his bed, awake, but tired as Mickey gently swung the creaky door open.  
"Hey" he said softly as he moved himself closer to the bed.  
"What do you want?" Ian asked without looking at the man who broke his heart.  
Mickey knelt down next to the bed and tried to make eye contact with Ian.  
"To explain" he smiled awkwardly.  
"Spare me your bullshit" Ian rolled his eyes.  
"Ian, I love you more than life itself, you know that right?" Mickey asked.  
Ian didn't answer and just shook his head.  
"I don't do shit like that to the people I love" Mickey placed his hand on Ian's but Ian pulled away.  
"Please, I read the messages" Ian scoffed.  
Mickeys heart was in his mouth.  
"Ian, crazy as it sounds, the messages are fake" Mickey explained.  
Ian made eye contact and furrowed his brow before shooting him a sarcastic smile.  
"Yeah, I bet" Ian disagreed.  
"It's true!"   
"She works in the pawn shop, where I got the ring, and her dad was giving her shit on the phone because she didn't have a boyfriend and because she...likes girls. I agreed to send her fake messages if she would give me the ring for free" he pointed to the ring on Ian's finger.  
Ian glanced at him, not sure if he believed him.  
"Truth?" Ian asked wearily.  
Mickey nodded.  
"Truth." He took Ian's hand but this time Ian didn't pull away.  
"Promise?" Ian looked into Mickeys eyes as he started to believe his lover.  
"Promise, Ian, I fuckin' love you" Mickey nodded as he lightly ran his thumb over Ian's hand.  
"I wouldn't do that to you" he promised Ian.  
"Never" he raised a hand up to cup Ian's cheek.  
"I love you" he repeated.


	40. Chapter 40

Mickey woke up early in the morning after falling asleep on the floor of Fiona's, which was something he knew all too well from previous experience.  
Ian was still asleep on his bed and Ben and Hope were sharing Liam's bed, Liam slept on the bunk bed now as he was a little older.  
Mickey stood up and sat himself on the edge of the bed.  
Ian turned onto his side and faced the wall while still sleeping.  
Mickey took this as an opportunity to crawl in beside him.  
He lifted the blanket and gently slid in beside Ian before delicately placing his arm around him.  
Ian was warm, it made Mickey happy.  
After a couple of hours Ian awoke to feel Mickeys body pressed against his own.  
He looked down to see his lovers arm wrapped softly around him.  
Ian pulled Mickey hand up to kiss it, making sure to not wake him up.  
Ian hauled himself over Mickey and off of the bed, trying his best to make as little movement as possible.  
Ian smiled as his Sons eyes shot open.  
He lifted his arms out to the dark haired boy as to carry him downstairs.  
"Hey sweetie" Fiona smiled when she saw her brother carrying her nephew downstairs.  
"Got a sandwich for ya!" She held up a plastic plate to the toddler.  
Ian placed his son gently on the couch next to Carl who was messing around with a Swiss Army knife.  
"What's up , little man?" He nodded to Ben.  
Ben giggled as he always found his uncle Carl amusing.  
Ben reached out for the shiny blade.  
But Carl lifted it above his head out of his reach.  
"Carl." Ian glared at him.  
Carl rolled his eyes and stuffed the knife back into his pocket.  
"Lame" he scoffed as he flicked through the channels.  
Ben yawned as he took a bite of his sandwich.  
"Mickey still here?" Fiona asked.  
Ian scratched the back of his head and nodded.  
"Everything okay?" She handed him a cup of coffee as he walked into the kitchen.  
Ian put one of his thumbs up before taking a sip from the mug and sitting at the table.  
Carl looked around to see if anyone was watching before pulling the knife back out and playing with it.  
His fun was interrupted by Mickey, who he didn't notice had come downstairs.  
"Knock it off" Mickey pushed Carls head down jokingly before he snatched the knife off him and through it onto the chair across from them.  
Mickey had a smirk engraved on his face when he walked into the kitchen.  
He hugged Ian from behind and placed his arms around his neck.  
"Goin' home soon" he angled his head on Ian's shoulder so they were now facing each other.  
"You comin?" He shot a toothy grin.  
Ian rolled his eyes and smiled playfully.  
"Yeah,yeah" he pryed Mickey off of him and sniggered.  
"You get Ben ready and I'll get hope" Ian made a deal.  
Mickey nodded and went to get their son.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fast forward a couple of years!

It was Hopes fifth birthday and Ian and Mickey had decided to through a small party for her.  
They invited the most of the family over.  
Fiona, Debbie, Lip, Liam, Carl , Iggy, Colin, Frank and even Mandy came.  
Monica wasn't invited as Ian thought it wouldn't be good to have her around children.  
"Happy birthday!" Mandy shouted as she swung the front door open.  
Everyone turned round as no one expected her to come.  
She was followed by Kenyatta who held a pink balloon and a birthday card.  
Mandy looked around for the birthday girl as she had never saw her niece before.  
She noticed a small ginger girl with a freckled face.  
She was like a female version of Ian with her and her brothers blue eyes.  
She opened her arms and bent down to the small girl with a happy smile on her face.  
Hope ran to her aunt and hugged her.  
"Who are you?" The small ginger giggled.  
"I'm mandy, your aunt" Mandy smiled.  
"Daddy speaks about you" the girl twiddled her fingers.  
"This is your uncle Kenyatta" she stood up and took hold of one of Kenyattas arms.  
"Hey" Mickey smiled as he walked over to hug his sister who he hadn't seen in so long.  
They hugged each other tightly and Ian joined in, wrapping his arms around the both of them.  
When they let go Mickey glanced at Kenyatta and shot him a forced smile.  
Ian did the same.  
Mandy took the card and balloon from Kenyatta and passed them to their niece.  
"Thank ya" Hope spoke with a thick Chicago accent.  
Mandy giggled at her beautiful niece and went to take a place on the couch next to Ben.  
She introduced herself but Ben was shy and didn't hug her but said hello.  
Now that everyone was here Ian thought it was the perfect idea to bring the cake.  
It was a white cake with a rainbow painted on it with icing.  
It had five candles on it.  
He began to sing happy birthday as he surprised Hope with the cake.  
She sat on the floor next to Carl, who was teaching her how to pick pocket without getting caught.  
Hope adored her uncle Carl, she would always say that Carl was her bestfriend.  
He held the cake down to his daughter.  
She struggled to blow out the candles and asked Carl for help.  
He blew them out for her.  
"Hooray!" Her uncle cheered as Hope dug her hand into the cake and stuffed it into her face.  
"Guess we won't need to cut it then" Mickey said jokingly and his daughter fed a handful of cake into Carl's mouth.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl is now eighteen if I didn't mention!

It had been three days since Hopes birthday and Carl had called Ian about him wanting to meet his new 'old' girlfriend.  
Carl had recently got in touch with his old flame Bonnie and wanted Ian to meet her as he always thought Ian was good at judging people.  
Ian had agreed for Carl to come by and bring Bonnie who he had met in detention a couple of years prior.  
He had just finished making Hope and Ben's lunch when there was a knock at the door.  
Ian opened it and Carl was eager to get in to present his girlfriend.  
"Hey, Carl" Ian smiled as his brother strolled through the door taking Bonnie by the hand.  
"Hey....Bonnie" he tried to be nice.  
Bonnie smiled and gave him a wave.  
"Can I sit here?" She pointed to the couch.  
Ian nodded.  
"Yeah sit, sit" he held his hand flat and gestured for her to sit down.  
Carl joined her on the couch.  
Mickey walked through to the living room and furrowed his brow when he noticed the strange girl on his couch.  
He made weird eye contact with Ian.  
Carl noticed this and introduced Bonnie.  
"This is Mickey, Ian's boyfriend" he let Bonnie know who he was.  
"fiance" Mickey corrected as he walked over to the toast Ian had just put onto plate and took a bite.  
"Hi" Bonnie smiled a toothy grin as she waved her fingers.  
"That's Bonnie" Ian told Mickey quietly so only he could hear.  
Mickey pulled his face into a half smile as he realised who she was.  
"Carl's girl?" He whispered.  
Ian nodded.  
"Where's Hope?" Carl turned so he was facing Ian and Mickey who stood at the breakfast bar.  
"In her room" Mickey pointed to the small, narrow hall.  
Carl nodded.  
"Hope" he called, hoping she would run into his arms like she normally would.  
He waited patiently for a couple moments.  
"Hope?" He hadn't noticed that she crawled on the floor.  
"Rawrrr!" She popped out with her fingers curled like claws.  
"Jesus!" Carl almost screamed, this made Bonnie and Hope laugh.  
Hope crawled onto Carl's knee.  
"Who's that?" She pointed at Bonnie.  
"I'm Bonnie" Her cheeks flushed pink as she was embarrassed that everyone was focused on her.  
Mickey sat down on Carl's left side as Bonnie was on his right.  
He sat with a plate of toast.  
"Want a piece?" He held out a piece to Bonnie as his voice was almost muffled by the amount of food stuffed into his mouth.  
Bonnie nodded and took the piece from Mickeys hand.  
He lightly nudged Carl and held a piece out for him, which he declined.  
"You live around here?" Mickey asked Bonnie.  
Bonnie smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah, kinda just moved back". She grinned as Hope slid from Carl's lap onto hers.  
Bonnie sat awkwardly with Hope on her lap.  
"Means she likes you" Mickey noticed how uncomfortable she looked.  
"Get down, thunderfuck" he said jokingly as he reached across Carl to lightly push Hope off of Bonnies lap.  
Ian sat down on the floor as there was only room for three on the couch.  
"So, Bonnie, how old are you?" he asked her politely.  
"Eighteen" she smiled as she bit into her toast.


	43. Chapter 43

Ian asked Bonnie some pretty standard questions, any siblings?, how long you lived here?, normal things, they all seemed to be getting on quite well.  
"You like kids?" Mickey asked as Hope climbed up onto his lap and Ben was on Ian's.  
Carl and Bonnie made immediate eye contact after the question was asked.  
"Well..." she smiled awkwardly and twiddled her fingers.  
"I.." she hesitated.  
"It's fine if you don't" Mickey reassured her.  
"No it's not that" she smiled.  
"I-"  
"She's pregnant" Carl cut her off before taking her hand and smiling at her.  
Ian's eyes widened at the statement and he looked at Mickey.  
Mickey just shrugged.  
"Thought you said you'd just moved back here?" Mickey raised an eyebrow as he smiled.  
"A week ago, but I've been with Carl since I got back" she blushed , not wanting to reveal anymore.  
"You said your eighteen?" Ian questioned in a judgmental tone.  
Bonnie felt vulnerable but smiled and nodded anyway.  
"And we're keeping it" Carl added as he lightly squeezed Bonnies hand.  
"Carl, you're so young!" Ian warned him.  
"Ian!" Mickey stopped his fiancé from saying too much.  
"I just don't think it's a good idea" Ian explained his outburst.  
"It ain't your fuckin' baby" Mickey tried to back Carl and his girlfriend up.  
Ian put two surrendering hands into the air.  
"You know what? You're right" Ian admitted as he sighed loudly.  
"Just know that abortion is always an option" he reminded them, trying to be nice.  
Bonnies eyebrows furrowed and she and Carl made eye contact.  
"You did not just say that!" Mickey yelled at how insensitive Ian was being.  
"I think we'll go now" Bonnie smiled before standing up and brushing herself off.  
Mickey pushed his daughter off of him before he stood up and walked her and Carl to the door.  
He gave Bonnie a Hug when they got to the door as she looked like she really needed it.  
"Don't listen to him" he said quiet enough so Ian wouldn't hear him.  
"You keep that baby" he pointed to her-still- flat stomach.  
"If you want" he added obviously.  
"Thank you" Bonnie smiled as she listened closely to Mickeys advice before shaking his hand and walking away while holding Carl's arm.


	44. Chapter 44

Mickey has just closed the door behind Bonnie and Carl when he turned to Ian and glared at him.  
"You can not say that to people!" He walked over and replaced himself on the couch, where he was previously sitting.  
Ian shuffled Ben off of him and sat up on the couch next to Mickey.  
"He's eighteen!" Ian argued.  
Mickey furrowed his brow.  
"So? Not got anything to do with you." He looked Ian up and down.   
"He's my brother" Ian reminded Mickey.  
"Yeah, I know!" Mickey scoffed.  
"It's not your kid!".  
Ian rolled his eyes.  
"He's too young!" Ian yelled loudly.  
"Since when did YOU decide what's too young?" He questioned Ian rhetorically.  
Ian just shook his head.  
"He's still a kid!" Ian blurted out.  
"He's an adult!" Mickey spat through gritted teeth.  
"I don't want him to throw his life away like-" Ian cut himself off before his words poured out his mouth.  
Mickey raised both his eyes brows.  
"Like me." Mickey finished Ian's scentence.  
He looked at Ian with hurtful eyes, he knew Ian was talking about how Mickey had Yevgeny so young despite it being later revealed that Yev was never his son.  
Ian looked at Mickey with regret, he hadn't meant for that sentence to slip out.  
Mickey stood up and walked into their bedroom, this hurt him, not the fact that Ian mentioned it , it was the fact it was true, he ruined some of his life on a baby that didn't belong to him.  
A pit of guilt grew in Ian's stomach.  
He shortly walked into the bedroom to join Mickey.  
He sat with his back against the head board.  
"Just, leave me alone right now" Mickeys voice began to break.  
"Hey" Ian sat a Mickeys feet but didn't listen to a word he said.  
He placed his warm hand on Mickeys left foot, this earned him a blunt kick to the chest.  
"I said , go away" Mickey wiped one of his eyes.  
Ian shuffled up on the bed and was now sitting next to Mickey.  
Mickey flipped over onto his side as to avoid speaking to Ian after what he had said .  
Ian just wrapped one of his arms around Mickey and held him in the spooning position.  
"I'm sorry" Ian admitted as his hot breath sent shockwaves that rippled down Mickeys spine.  
Mickey didn't answer.  
"I'm sorry" Ian repeated a little louder as he squeezed Mickeys.  
"It's fine" Mickey nodded his head as he wiped away a tear from his eye.  
"No, it's not" Ian sighed into Mickeys ear, he felt the vibrations coordinated themselves with his heartbeat.  
Mickey placed his hand over the own Ian had draped around him.


	45. Chapter 45

It was early in the morning, far too early for the kids to be awake ,Mickey had just woken up to see Ian , staring at him.   
They lay facing each other with their legs intertwined.  
"Who you lookin' at?" Mickey placed a hand over his mouth to hide his smile as his cheeks flushed with red.  
Ian smirked and placed his hand on Mickeys cheek and lightly rubbed his thumb against it.  
Mickey smiled at the warm feeling and placed his hand over Ian's to hold it to his face.  
Mickey missed mornings like this, normally they would be awoken by the sound of crying or the two kids arguing in the next room, but this morning was quiet, peaceful even.  
Mickey sighed comfortably as his eyes locked with Ian's.  
His eyes changed from Ian's eyes to his lips as he bit his own.  
Ian found it undeniably attractive when Mickey bit his lip, it made him melt.  
Mickey placed a cupping hand on the back of Ian's head and pulled him closer, he then placed his wide- open mouth on Ians and pushed his tongue against his lovers teeth hoping to find an entrance.  
Ian unclamped his teeth and Mickeys tongue installed itself in Ian's mouth.  
When they pulled away Mickey shuffled closer and pushed his forehead against Ian's.  
He opened his mouth as to speak but no words came out, he was purely embarrassed.  
"I ever tell you I was a virgin before we got together?" He giggled, his mouth inches away from Ian's.  
Ian furrowed his brow.  
"What? No you weren't!" He argued playfully.  
Mickey rolled his eyes and smirked.  
"An 'ass' virgin" he clarified as his eyes focused on Ian's green ones.  
"Ohh" Ian echoed as his thoughts came to a realisation.  
"Really?" He asked with a sense of pride in his voice.  
"Yeah, really" Mickeys cheeks turned pink as his eyes darted around Ian's face nervously.  
"Wow" Ian smiled happily, knowing he was Mickeys somewhat 'first'.  
"Don't get too cocky, asshole" Mickey told him playfully.  
"So....." Ian dragged on before continuing.  
"I was your first guy?" Ian couldn't stop himself from grinning.  
"ONLY guy" Mickey corrected him.  
"First and only".  
Ian's chest filled with pride and he didn't really know why, was he proud that he was Mickeys first guy? ONLY guy? Or was he proud that he knew Mickey hadn't been with any other guys?   
He couldn't answer any of those questions as he honestly had no clue.  
"You were my first guy" Mickey blushed as Ian's thumb ran over his cheek.  
"That's, actually really sweet, Mick" Ian could feel himself blush for no reason.


	46. Chapter 46

It had been a few hours later and Mickey was getting Hope dressed, he put her in a small pink dress tht was once Debbie's and a pair of pink butterfly shoes.  
Ben had already been dressed, he wore a Black button-up shirt and jeans.  
Ian sat on the couch watching TV.  
"Come on, let's go" Mickey squeezed Ian's shoulder.  
"Where?" Ian furrowed his brow and turned round in a 360 angle to face Mickey.  
"We. Are going to the courthouse" Mickey told him melodicly.  
"What?" Ian smirked as his brow still shadowed his eyes.  
"Gettin' married" Mickey smiled as he rolled up the sleeves on his black button-up.  
"What?" Ian gasped happily.  
"Here" Mickey passed him a folded white button-up shirt.  
"You're kidding" Ian said in a questionable tone as he pulled his t shirt over his head to replace it with the button-up one.  
"I'm not" Mickey held his hand out to help Ian off the couch.  
Ian allowed Mickey to pull him up as they walked out of their apartment with their two children.  
"Daddy said I'm flower girl" Hope spoke with a thick Chicago accent.  
"Daddy said I look bootiful in my dress" she told Ian.  
"Because you are" Ian told his daughter who he was carrying.  
She giggled and put her hands over her mouth.

When they arrived at the courthouse Ben wiggled until Mickey lifted him down from his shoulders.  
Ian walked in holding Mickeys hand and he couldn't contain his smile, his apples of his cheeks nearly burst out of his skin.  
Ian was greeted by Fiona, Lip, Carl, Liam, Debbie, Bonnie , Mandy, Svetlana, Yevgeny , Frank and Kenyatta.  
"You invited everyone?" He opened his mouth.  
"Course I did" Mickey furrowed his brow whilst smiling.

"Hope go sit down with uncle Carl and aunt Bonnie" Mickey crouched down and told his daughter.  
He then turned to Ben.  
"Go sit with aunt Mandy and uncl-" he stopped himself.  
"Go sit with aunt Mandy and Kenyatta".  
Ben happily bounced over to Mandy, who greeted him with open arms.  
With a few minutes of them arriving the ceremony began.  
"The grooms have written their own vows" the priest announced.  
Ian turned red as he hadn't written any due to the fact he didn't know about the somewhat surprise wedding.  
"Mr. Milkovich will go first".  
Mickey let out a sigh before he began. His eyes met Ian's and his words poured out, he didn't even need to read his notes.

"Ian, When I first met you, I hated your guts" he paused as everyone began to laugh.  
"That changed when, well...you know when" he blushed as to not reveal anymore.  
"Back then I doubted myself that I cared about you, I thought it was absurd because you're...a guy." He took Ian's hand and grazed his thumb over it.  
"And now I know I was , stupid to think that... i would do anything for you...I mean, I came out for you" he breathed nervously.  
"In front of everyone. I guess I'm just sayin' that I love you" he smiled as his face turned a tomato shade.  
His words were greeted by a clap and a few whistles.  
"Now Mr. Gallagher" the priest said.  
"I uh, I haven't wrote anything down because I didn't know I was getting married today" he spoke nervously.  
"I guess I'll just...wing it" he smiled.  
"Mickey Milkovich, the south side thug. I have always knew that I liked you, since the start.  
I knew I loved you when you moved in as my caretaker slash boyfriend". He paused to let out a breath as they shared a smile.  
"I knew I had to marry you, when you tried to kill my son-of-a-bitch step-sister for snitching on me".  
"I love you".  
Mickey smiled and wiped the corner of his mouth.  
Mickeys eyes started to turn moist, Ian caught immediate notice of this.  
"Hold on, are you crying?" He smiled as he looked at Mickey.  
"No." Mickey scoffed, despite knowing that a tear was rolling down his cheek.  
Ian smirked.  
"Mr . Milkovich, do you take Ian Clayton Gallagher as your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked.  
"Fuck, yes" He wiped the tear that ran down his cheek.  
"Mr. Gallagher, do you take Mikhailio Aleksandr Milkovich as your lawfully wedded husband?".  
Ian smiled and looked at Mickey before answering.  
"I do" he blushed.  
"I now pronounce you husband and....husband" the priest almost forgot his line.  
"You may now kiss".  
Ian placed his lips on Mickeys and kissed him sweetly before pulling away.  
Mickey held up Ian's hand in the air with his own to show off the rings.  
Everyone cheered and applauded.  
"You're stuck with me now" Ian said jokingly.  
"Wouldnt have it any other way" Mickey smiled as he felt another tear run down his face.


	47. Chapter 47

"The kids hate you, you piece of shit!" Ian threw a fist into Mickeys face, this caused a bruise to form around his left eye.  
"What?" Mickey sounded vulnerable as he tried to push a raging Ian away from him.  
"You are worthless" Ian spat as he held Mickeys wrists tight against the walls.  
"What are you talking about?" Mickeys voice broke after he swallowed the lump in his throat.  
"I don't know why I married you" Ian spoke through gritted teeth.  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Mickey moved his face as to dodge another fist Ian through at him.  
"You mean nothing to me" Ian yelled before punching Mickey so hard he blacked out.  
Mickey awoke in bed with Ian by his side.   
It was late, Mickey stood up as to inspect his eye but found no bruises.  
He breathed out in relief, it was a dream.  
Ian shuffled a little before his eyes fluttered open.  
"You're up?" Ian yawned as his eyes fixed on a standing Mickey.  
"Yeah, uh , just had a bad dream" Mickey explained as he crawled back in beside Ian.  
"You want to talk about it?" Ian turned on his side to face Mickey.  
"Nah" Mickey declined.  
"Okay I-" he was cut off.  
"You're happy you married me, right?" Mickey lay facing Ian.  
Ian furrowed his brow.  
"Course I am" he reassured Mickey.  
Mickey nodded.  
"Okay" he looked at Ian with nervous eyes.  
"You're sure?" Mickey asked.  
"Positive" Ian told him, placing his hand on his waist to pull him closer.  
Mickey shuffled until their chests were touching.  
"You okay?" Ian whispered into his dark hair before breathing it in.  
"Just....tired" Mickey nuzzled his face into Ian's smooth, bare chest.  
"Love you" Ian kissed his husbands hair.  
"Love you" Mickey breathed into Ian's skin.


	48. Chapter 48

It was the end of the month, at the end of the month every month Fiona took the kids for a sleep over and Ian and Mickey got time to themselves.  
Ian sat on the couch, Mickey lay with his head on Ian's lap and his feet on the arm of the couch.  
"You ever miss moments like this?" Mickey looked up at Ian.  
Ian ran his hands through Mickeys hair.  
"Course I do" he answered.  
"Me too" Mickey shot a toothy smile.  
Ian cupped Mickeys face and leant down.  
They both closed their eyes and locked lips.  
Mickey lifted one of his hands to Ian's neck and pulled him down.  
Mickey smiled when Ian pulled away.  
He shuffled himself so he was now fully sitting on Ian's lap and facing him.  
He bit his lips as he made sweet eye contact with Ian.  
This made Ian melt, his limbs went loose and all he could think about was devouring Mickeys lips.  
Mickey pushed Ian's head back slightly before sliding his tongue between his husbands lips.  
Ian let out a comfortable sigh, he wasn't kidding when he said he missed moments like this.  
After pulling away Mickey grazed his thumb over Ian's lips.  
They were soft and delicate.  
"Take it off" Mickey tugged at Ian's shirt.  
Ian shot a dirty grin before he pulled his shirt over his head.  
Mickey admired Ian's pale body, he had a permanent memory of every detail.  
Mickey forced his head into the crook of Ian's neck and began to nibble at the skin.  
Ian let out a small groan and firmly put his hands on Mickeys waist.  
Mickey breathed his hot breath onto Ian's skin.  
This sent shockwaves of pleasure down Ian's spine.  
Mickey knew what he was doing to Ian, and he loved it.  
He continued to nibble at the skin until.  
*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*   
Mickey rolled his eyes as he got off of Ian.  
He unhooked the chain and opened the door to see Mandy, beat up and bloody.  
"Holy shit." He couldn't stop himself from saying.  
Mandy scratched the back of her neck awkwardly.  
Ian stood up as he put his shirt on and his eyes caught sight of Mandy's face.  
"Where is he?" Mickey asked her, his eyes filled with rage as he knew exactly who did this.  
"Oh my god, Mandy" Ian lifted Mandy's head up to inspect her cuts and bruises.  
"You ain't goin' back" Mickey told her firmly as he searched for his Swiss Army knife.  
"In the drawer" Ian told him as he knew what Mickey was looking for.  
Mickey pulled the kitchen drawer open and grabbed the knife before pushing past Mandy to exit.  
"This won't take long" he called for Ian as he left.  
"Mandy sit down" he took her hand and led her to the couch.  
"Why did he do this?" Ian's voice was anxious.  
"Saw me with Lip" she answered quickly.  
"He didn't hurt him, don't worry" she told him.  
"You can stay here" Ian took gave her a forced smile.  
"For as long as you want"


	49. Chapter 49

Mandy had been living with them for a few days now, she wasn't any other and was actually a really big help!  
She would help out with the kids, she would sometimes do the laundry, get the mail etc.  
Mickey had been unsuccessful in finding Kenyatta so he was pissed, of course.  
Ian woke up to a sizzling sound, Mickey was still sleeping, so he got up to inspect the noise.  
It was Mandy, she was making breakfast for them.  
"Hey" Ian smiled when he saw Mandy with bacon in the frying pan.  
"Morning" Mandy chirped happily, she finally felt free from Kenyatta as she had always been afraid to leave him in case he took it the wrong way.  
"Makin' breakfast" she told him as he presented the bacon with a motion of her hand.  
"Thanks" Ian grinned as he sat down and flicked the T.V on.  
"Mickey still asleep?" Mandy asked as she handed Ian a plate.  
Ian took a bite before answering.  
"Yeah" he nodded through his muffled voice as his mouth was completely stuffed.  
"Hope n' Ben?" She asked as she sat next to him with her own plate.  
Ian nodded in response.  
Mickey sluggishly dragged himself into the living room as he was still tired.  
"Hey" he yawned as he rubbed his left eye.  
"Mandy made bacon" Ian said as he turned to face Mickey.  
Mickey peeked his head up and walked over to the breakfast bar, where the large plate of bacon sat.  
"It's not ALL for you" Mandy said jokingly as she watched her brother eye the plate.  
Mickey furrowed his brow.  
"I know that" he rolled his eyes as he was too tired for jokes.  
He took a plate and slid three slices onto it.  
"Shove over" he told them Mandy moved closer to Ian so Mickey had a space to sit.  
"Nooo" Mickey shook his head.  
Mandy raised an eyebrow.  
"I wanna sit next to Ian" he told her firmly.  
Mandy moved back down to her original spot and Ian moved closer to her so Mickey could sit next to him.  
Mickey grinned happily, he loved it when he got his way.  
Ian thought it was always funny how Mickey was a little jealous of Mandy because of how close she and Ian were, when she was around he always wanted to snuggle up to Ian, despite Ian and Mandy having nothing going on.  
"You are so jealous" Ian whispered to Mickey teasingly.  
Mickey rolled his eyes.  
"I am not" he scoffed at Ian.  
"Yeah, sure" Ian grinned cheekily.  
Mickey just rolled his eyes.


	50. Chapter 50

Mandy and Ian were up getting Ben dressed while Mickey slept on in bed with Hope, who slept in her fathers' room because she had a bad dream.  
It was a particularly hot day, so Ian put Ben in a white t-shirt and a pair of small, beige shorts and sneakers.  
Ben was also borrowing Ian's sunglasses for the day because they were 'cool'.  
When Ben was all dressed Mandy handed him a plate with two chocolate-chip pancakes on it.  
"Thank you, aunt Mandy" Ben smiled as he sunk his teeth into the ,burnt around the edges, pancake.  
Mandy russled his dark hair lightly with her hands.  
She also agreed with Ian that he was Mickeys living image, while Mickey always said Ben was far better looking despite their being no difference except from height.  
Mandy slumped down onto the couch next to Ben.  
He climbed onto her lap and ate his pancakes their.  
Mandy smiled when her adorable nephew wanted to cuddle up to her, it reminded her of how she was with her mother before she died.  
"I love you, Mandy" Ben told her as chocolate located itself all over his mouth.  
Mandy laughed at how messy Ben ate.  
"Here" Ian bent down to his son with a napkin and roughly wiped his mouth.  
Mickey tiredly walked in and noticed that Ian was bent down next to Mandy and Ben.  
He glared at Mandy but she was completely oblivious.  
"Mornin'" Ian smiled at Mickey before he stood up and went to put the dirty napkin in the trash.  
"Mornin'" Mickey spoke with a furrowed brow.  
"Time for school!" Mandy eagerly announced as she stood up with her nephew.  
Ian gave her a 'give me' gesture as to pass him his son.  
She shook her head and smiled at him.  
"I'll take him, it's cool" she told him as she put Ben down next to the door and helped him put his jacket on.  
"Yeah, you take him" Mickey growled as he gave Mandy a dirty look.  
Mandy looked at Mickey funny as she had no idea why he was looking at her so weird, but didn't say anything, instead she just left with Ben.  
"Why are you too always up so early?" Mickey placed himself on the couch.  
"Were not" Ian smiled and furrowed his brow as he sat himself next to his husband.  
"You're up late" Ian corrected him.  
"You're always up" Mickey paused and looked Ian in the eye.  
"......together" he blushed as he knew how jealous he sounded.  
"What?" Ian asked jokingly.  
"You're always so close and-" Mickey was cut off.  
"Hold on, you think?" Ian looked at Mickey before finishing the sentence.  
Mickey sighed and nodded as he knew what Ian meant.  
"Mick! No!" He shook his head and placed a hand on Mickeys shoulder.  
"Never" he smiled to Mickey as to reassure him.  
"Come here" he pulled the side of Mickeys face over and kissed him on the cheek.  
Mickey smiled when Ian's warm lips reached his skin.  
"Good mornin' daddies!" Hope called as she strutted into the living room with one hand in the air.  
"Hey" Ian put his arms out for Hope to run into them.  
"Mornin'" Mickey tickled Hopes pale neck and giggled.


	51. Chapter 51

Ian and Mickey lay on the couch as Ben and Hope were at the park with Mandy.  
They were watching 80's movies, just for a laugh really when they heard a knock at the door.  
Mickey furrowed his brow and made eye contact with Ian.   
He released himself of his lovers grip and unhooked the chain, it was Debbie and she was crying.  
Mickeys brow lowered itself even more as he was confused as why Debbie was crying.  
He opened the door slowly and she threw her arms around him.  
Mickey was taken aback by the movement but awkwardly hugged her back.  
"Woah, Debs" Ian turned on the couch to face her.  
"What happened to you?" Mickey pushed her away gently.  
"I need to talk" she narrowed her eyes at Ian.  
"To Mickey" she added.  
Ian nodded and left the living room before entering his and Mickeys bedroom.  
"Sit down" Mickey pointed to the couch as rivers ran down Debbie's cheeks.  
Mickey sat himself down next to Debbie and clasped his hands.  
"So.....?" He didn't know why Debbie wanted to talk to him.  
"Remember that boy I liked?" She sniffled.  
Mickeys memory clocked back into gear as he remembered when he gave her boy advice.  
"Ohhhhhh" he echoed.  
"Yeah" he nodded.  
"Remember I said he liked me back?" She wiped her nose.  
Mickey nodded in response.  
"He , he" Debbie began to choke on her words.  
"Debbie, what?" He looked at her nervously.  
"He has a girlfriend!" She blurted out and began to whale.  
"Oh my god" Mickey face palmed.  
"You can't just cry every time someone hurts you" he told her honestly.  
"You gotta be strong" he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
She swiped it away.  
"I am" she cried.  
Mickey replaced his hand back on her shoulder and began to rub it.  
"Debbie, come on, know one fucks with Debbie Gallagher, right?" He tried to cheer her up.  
"Yeah" she sniffed.  
She furrowed her brow and wiped her tears.  
"YEAH!" She repeated louder in a dominant tone.  
"Know one fucks with Debbie Gallagher!" She shouted triumphantly.  
"Yeah!" Mickey raised a fist in the air.  
"Yeah! I'm gonna show that bitch who she's dealing with!" Debbie said talking about the boys new girlfriend.  
"Wait, I didn't say tha-" Mickey was cut off by a hug.  
"Thanks Mickey!" She shouted before skipping away.  
Mickey slapped his hand off his head as he hadn't told her to beat up the girlfriend.  
"Know one fucks with Debbie Gallagher" Ian walked in smugly as he heard the whole conversation because the walls were paper thin.  
Mickey sniggered at Ian's remark.


	52. Chapter 52

Mandy had just stepped into the door when Ian opened it.  
"Where you going?" Mandy smiled as she pushed past him with Ben and Hope holding each one of her hands.  
"I Was going to look for you, you've been gone for a while" Ian turned and followed her to the couch.  
"Was worried" he added as he sat down.  
"Aunt Mandy got us donuts!" Hope announced as she crawled into her fathers lap, her face was covered in white icing .  
Ian giggled.  
Hope held the donut out for him to taste, he declined.  
"I got one too!" Ben held up a pink sprinkle one, his fingers covered in icing.  
"Here" Ian wiped Hopes face with his sleeve and held his shirt out for Ben to wipe his hands on it.  
"Thank you daddy" Hope smiled as she squished the donut between her fingers just to lick it off.  
Ben giggled when he saw this and copied her.  
"You aren't animals" Ian told them playfully.  
"They eat like it" Mandy joked.  
"Where's Mickey?" She turned her head as to look around the apartment.  
"Kev needed help at the alibi" he told her as Hope slid off his lap.  
"I made a friend" Ben chimed in as he twiddled his messy fingers, his donut was completely devoured now.  
"Really? That's great" Ian smiled at his son.  
"What's his name?" He asked.  
Ben blushed and looked at his dad.  
"HER name" he corrected.  
"Is Amber" he grinned with two missing teeth.  
"Oh a girl" Ian nudged him playfully.  
Ben furrowed his brow and turned to walk to his room.  
Ian giggled, Ben's frown was the exact same as Mickeys.  
"I made a friend too!" Hope shouted.  
"Who?" Ian lifted her onto his lap once again.  
"You!" She pointed to him.  
Ian furrowed his brow and smiled.  
"I'm already you're friend" he told her.  
She paused and looked at him.  
"Yeah but we still made friends together" she said.  
Ian just nodded even though he didn't have a clue what she was talking about.  
Mandy smiled at how fatherly her best friend was, she always thought that if her brother ever had kids he would abandon them but she was wrong.  
"You're a good dad, Ian" she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and smiled.  
Ian glanced at her before looking at his daughter again.  
"Thanks" he blushed.  
They were interrupted by Mickey walking through the door.  
He immediately noticed that Mandy's hand was on Ian's shoulder.  
They both turned to face him and he scowled at them.  
"Why are you always touching him?" He furrowed his brow at Mandy.  
"I was just saying he's a good dad" she smiled, not wanting to start anything.  
"Yeah, he's a good HUSBAND too" he barked at her.  
Mandy removed her hand from Ian's shoulder and replaced it on her lap.  
"Move over" he ordered Mandy to move so he could sit between them.  
"Daddy!" Hope out her arms out when her father sat down.  
"Hey , sweetie" he took her from Ian's arms and sat her on his knee.  
"I missed you daddy" she pushed her bottom lip out in a sad motion.  
"Missed you too" Mickey copied her as he tried to shove his bottom lip out farther than hers.  
"Where's Ben?" Mickey toothily smiled at Ian.  
"In his room playing" Ian told him.


	53. Chapter 53

Mandy had been living with them for a few months now, she had a job and everything!   
She worked at a coffee shop and was a barista.  
Mickey sat on the couch with his arm around Ben as they watched 'Tom and Jerry' while Ian and Hope lay on the floor colouring.  
"You are such a big baby" Mickey giggled as he kicked Ian lightly with his foot.  
"Says the guy who's watching cartoons" Ian argued playfully.  
Ian continued colouring when his phone suddenly rang.  
He sat up on his knees when he answered.  
"Hey, Carl".  
"Ian, Mickey has a car right?" Carl sounded anxious.  
"Yesss?" Ian echoed.  
"Could you take me and Bonnie to the hospital? She's having the baby" Carls voice was shaky.  
"You kept the baby?!" Ian yelled to his brother.  
"I am not arguing with you right now" Carl put in before he hung up.  
"You gotta take Carl and Bonnie to the hospital, she's in labour" Ian stood up and told Mickey.  
"Oh shit, come on" he stood up and headed for the door.  
"I'm not coming" Ian told him.  
"Ian, come on! Get the kids" Mickey pulled his jacket on.  
"I didn't support the pregnancy so I-"   
"Okay, fine, screw you" Mickey huffed before exiting.  
Ian rolled his eyes.  
"Where's dad going?" Ben tugged on Ian's shirt.  
"Uncle Carl's baby is being born" he bent down to tell his son.  
"But I'll still be his favourite, right?" Hope ran over and looked at her feet.  
Ian didn't know what to tell her.  
"Uh, whe- when people have baby's...uh" he hesitated.  
"The baby becomes their favourite" he sucked in his lips in after he answered.  
He thought he could literally hear Hopes tiny heart break.  
"Uncle Carl said....I'm .....his favourite" she balled as her eyes shot rivers.  
"Hope, he still loves you" Ian regretted telling her the truth.  
"You're still my favourite" Ben said hugging his little sister as he tried to comfort her as best he could.  
"Thanks Benny" Hope sniffed as she squeezed her brother tight.  
"Come on, we'll watch a movie" Ian told them as he escorted the kids to the couch.

 

It had been a couple hours later and Mickey had just gotten back.  
Ian sat on the couch with Hope on one side and Ben on the other, the kids were sleeping.  
"Hey" Ian turned when he heard the door shut.  
"Hey" Mickey scowled at him.  
I can-" he was cut off as he walked round to face Ian.  
"Shhh!" Ian put a finger to his own lips.  
Mickey but his tongue when he noticed Hope and Ben.  
Mickey hoisted Ben over his shoulder and carried him into his bedroom.  
After tucking him in he came back and did the same to Hope.  
"Okay, why were you saying?" Ian asked him quietly when he came back through.  
"I said, I can't believe you didn't come with me." He said in a whispering shout.  
"Yeah well I told them I didn't agree with-- wait where's Mandy?" He looked st Mickey.  
"Fiona's, she's with Lip, I saw her when I dropped Carl off." Mickey clarified.  
"Anyway I told them I didn't agree with the pregnancy but they still went ahead and done it!".  
Mickey glared at him.  
"Ian, you can't control Carls life! If they actually did what you said they wouldn't have a baby girl!" Mickey argued.  
Ian took a deep breath and exhaled before placing his hand in his forehead.  
"They're gonna be great parents, I mean, look at us! We've had the worst life ever until now!" Mickey turned his anger into encouragement.  
"I'm just worried for them, what happens if it too much?" Ian looked anxious.  
"Ian, they ain't stupid" Mickey put a hand on Ian's shoulder.  
"You wanna know it's name?" Mickey asked playfully.  
Ian nodded.  
"Rosie".


	54. Chapter 54

As Mickey had just got home from taking Ben to school he saw a trail of clothes leading to the couch.  
He shook his head and grinned as he started to pick up the clothes and fold them over his arm.  
He found it funny that Ian was being messy but wondered why the clothes were there.  
The trail led to Mandy, laying on the couch with only her bra and underwear on with Ian on top of her.  
Mickey immediately dropped the clothes and stood in shock.  
Ian and Mandy looked up at him devilishly.  
"That reminds me" Ian spoke to Mickey.  
"I want a divorce" he went back to smooching Mandy's neck.  
Mickeys head felt dizzy as he slid down the wall.  
The words rang in his ears like an unchimed school bell.

He sat up, panting and rapidly moving his hand to feel for Ian.  
It was early in the morning, the sun broke through the curtains.  
The quick movements of Mickeys hand woke Ian.  
"You okay?" Ian turned to face Mickey.  
Mickey glanced at him from the corner of his eye.  
"Yeah just an-"  
"Another bad dream" Ian finished his scentence as he knew what was wrong.  
Mickey had been having these kinds of dreams for the past few months.  
"Yeah" Mickey removed his hand from Ian's chest and placed it on his own as his breathing recovered.  
"You want to talk about it?" Ian tried to comfort him.  
"No" Mickey didn't face him, the dream felt like it was real, of course it wasn't , but it felt like was.  
Mickey removed himself from bed and walked into the living room.  
Mandy was back, she must've came home during the night from Fiona's, she lay on the couch sleeping.  
Mickey swung the fridge door open and the contents inside it rattled.  
He picked up a large orange juice carton and began to drink it.  
He then put it back and began to make coffee.  
"Hey" Mandy yawned as she stretched her arms out and sat up.  
Mickey glanced at her.  
"Hey" he tried to be nice, but the images of the dream were still creeping in his mind.  
"You want coffee?" He asked her.  
"Uh.." she held the back of her head.  
"N-no, can't I'm going to Lip's" she grabbed her phone from the table.  
"What? Now?" He furrowed his brow.  
"Yeah" she nodded but seemed...suspicious.  
She stood up and went for her jacket that sat on a hook next to the door.  
"Bye" she shut the door before her brother could say it back.  
Mickey narrowed his eyes as certain thoughts approached his brain.


	55. Chapter 55

Ian heard the sound of the door shutting and walked into the living room.  
"Mandy?" He asked Mickey as he pointed to the door.  
"Mm-hmm" he nodded as he poured the coffee into his cup.  
"Mickey, I think we should talk" Ian scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.  
"Talk, what's there to talk about?" Mickey spoke quickly and nervously.  
"I think we should talk about" Ian hesitated.  
Mickeys eyes darted all over Ian, he was impatiently waiting on some assumed bad news.  
Mickey swallowed a huge lump in his throat.  
"I think we should talk about these dreams" Ian put bluntly.  
Mickey let out a sigh of relief because he expected his heart to be broken.  
"You've been having them for a while and I was thinking..." Ian paused and his eyes met with Mickeys.  
Mickey took a sip from his coffee and shrugged before moving closer to Ian.  
"What?" Mickey furrowed his brow.  
"Maybe you should see a therapist" he pulled up one side of his mouth awkwardly.  
Mickey scoffed and gave Ian a weird look.  
"I'm not seeing a fuckin' therapist" he told Ian as if it were absurd.  
"I used to see a therapist!" Ian told him defensively as he emphasised the 'I' part.  
"Yeah, but I'm not some fuckin' nutjob" Mickey smirked and punched Ian's shoulder lightly.  
"What, like me?" Ian raised an eye brow.  
"Ian, come on, I didn't mean it like that" Mickey shook his Head and placed his cup on the breakfast bar.  
"Pfft yeah right" Ian rolled his eyes and tried to walk away.  
Mickey grabbed both of Ian's shoulder with each of his hands to keep him in place.  
"Ian." He waited for ian to look at him.  
Ian didn't move his head but instead glanced.  
"Come on, man, I didn't mean it like that" Mickey reassured him.  
Ian exhaled.  
"Sure" he said half-heartedly.  
Mickey squeezed Ian's shoulders and pushed his head up.  
His lips met Ian's and then lost them again when he pulled away.  
"You should still see a therapist" Ian told him.  
Mickey huffed.  
"Fine" he rolled his eyes and leant up for another sweet kiss.  
They locked lips and pulled away quickly when Ben strolled into the living room.


	56. Chapter 56

"Come here beautiful" Ian placed his hands around Mandy's waist and began to place soft kisses along her delicate neck skin.  
Mickey was forced to watch the scene, it was as if he was trapped behind a glass wall and couldn't stop Ian from what he was doing to his sister.  
Ian slid his hands down into the front of Mandy's jeans.  
This made Mickey feel sick, but also tear up.  
How could the man he loved, the man he married do this to him? Did he love Mandy?   
Did he-  
Mickey was awoken by Ian shaking him awake.  
"Mickey" Ian shook him lightly.  
Mickey sat up and grabbed Ian's hand.  
"What?" He tried to brush the dream off as if it were nothing.  
"You had another bad dream" Ian told him, knowingly.  
Mickey furrowed his brow.  
"Uh, no I didn't" he scoffed.  
"Mickey, you did, you were wiggling and kicking and even talking in your sleep!" Ian paused.  
"Mickey, it's okay, just talk about them" Ian tried to be as comforting as possible.  
"No, doesn't matter" Mickey shook his head and walked into the living room where his sister lay sleeping on their couch.  
Ian followed him.  
"When she get back?" Mickey asked Ian before opening the fridge.  
"I'm just getting up" Ian told Mickey a little defensively.  
"Jeez, just thought you'd know" Mickey clarified.  
Mickeys jealousy was starting to become a problem, Ian didn't love Mandy like that, they were best friends! Ian loved Mickey and only Mickey.  
"Why are you so jealous?" Ian couldn't stop his mouth from exploiting his thoughts.  
Mickey narrowed his eyes.  
"I'm not" he lied.  
"Mick, come on" Ian cocked his head to the side as he could tell when Mickey was lying.  
"I'm not" Mickey repeated.  
"Who's not?" Mandy yawned as she sat up on the couch.  
"Mickeys j-"  
"Nothing" Mickey cut in bluntly.  
Ian shook his head and continued.  
"Mickeys jealous of you, Mandy" Ian told her.  
Mandy sniggered.  
"I know" She smirked.  
"Why the fuck would I be jealous of her!?" He looked at Ian while pointing to his sister.  
"I just, I don't like how she's always around you" Mickey looked down at his feet and crossed his arms awkwardly.  
Ian and Mandy made eye contact.  
"I think she should move out." He muttered.  
"Mickey we can't kick her ou-"  
"It's fine, I'm back with Kenyatta anyway" Mandy reached for her backpack and began to unzip it.  
"Is that were you were goin when you said you were with Lip?" Mickey asked her.  
Mandy slung the bag over her shoulder.  
"Yeah, but what do you care? , Asshole" she glared at her brother before exiting the house.  
Ian gave Mickey a serious look.  
"What?" Mickey shrugged at him.  
"You kicked her out!" Ian stated the obvious.  
"She was all over you" Mickey looked Ian up and down.  
"I didn't like it" he looked at Ian.  
"I don't like it when other people hang off your arm or, or play with your hair or.." he paused.  
"That's my thing" he looked at Ian's shirtless chest.  
Ian rolled his eyes, he couldn't stay mad at Mickey for long but was still a little pissed.  
"You still kicked her out" Ian sarcastically eyed him.  
"She was leavin' anyway, heard her on the phone with Kenyatta last night" Mickey explained.  
Ian narrowed his eyes but believed him.  
"Mickey, just, don't be jealous" Ian placed a hand on Mickeys bare shoulder.  
Mickey looked down and twiddled his thumbs.  
"Can't help it" he muttered.


	57. Chapter 57

It had been a few days since Mandy had left, it was a Sunday.  
Ian Sat on the couch as Mickey leant against him sideways, Ian draped his hand around Mickeys shoulder as Ben and Hope were presumably sleeping.  
Ian's eye lids hung low as he was still tired from the night before, Mickey wouldn't let him sleep because he kept having nightmares.  
"Sorry about last night" Mickey looked up at Ian and pulled up one side of his mouth awkwardly before placing his hand over the one Ian had left on his shoulder.  
Ian tutted.  
"Don't worry about it" Ian leant down to kiss Mickeys soft, dark hair.  
Mickey smiled when he felt Ian against his scalp.  
"Daddies can you do makeup?" Hope skipped through with kids makeup that Mandy had bought her.  
Ian and Mickey gave each other a look as if to say 'Oh God'.  
"Uh, sweetie, men don't wear makeup" Mickey told her as she crawled up beside them.  
"Pwease" she pushed her bottom lip out as far as it could go.  
"Hope, I.." Mickey was cut off.  
"I can do eyeliner and mascara" Ian smiled at her.  
Mickey furrowed his brow and shot him a look.  
"Since when can you do makeup?" He giggled through his words.  
"Since I worked at that stripclu-" he looked at Hope and cut himself off.  
"Dance club, since I worked at that dance club" he told a white lie as to not reveal anything to his daughter.  
Hope gave him a big smile and gave him the makeup.  
Mickey looked at him and smacked it out of his hands.  
"Hey! What the fuck?" Ian asked Mickey.  
"She's five, Ian!" He furrowed his brow at Ian and shook his head.  
He then turned to his daughter and lifted her face up with her chin.  
"Anyway, she doesn't need it, she's beautiful" He smiled at his daughter, who's cheeks began to flush red.  
"Daddies bootiful" she cupped Mickeys face in her tiny, delicate hands.  
Mickey raised one eyebrow and grinned at her.  
"Beautiful, huh?" He giggled.  
"Yeah!" Hope nodded.  
"And so if my other daddy!" She turned to Ian and smiled sweetly.


	58. Chapter 58

It was March, Mickey had just brought Ben back from school.  
Ben was quiet on the walk home and didn't utter a word when he stepped into the apartment, instead he just dumped his bag at the door and walked into his room.  
"He's quiet" Ian stood at the breakfast bar.  
Mickey nodded.  
"You should talk to him, see what's up" Ian told him.  
"Tried, he didn't say anythin'" Mickey shrugged.  
Ben then walked in with a blank price of white paper.  
"What's up, Buddy?" Ian smiled, hoping to cheer his quiet son up.  
"We have homework" Ben paused.  
"We have to make a card for Mother's Day" he looked up at his two dads who stood together at the breakfast bar.  
"But, I don't have a mom" he looks down at his feet.  
Ian and Mickey gave each other a look and both bent down to speak to their son.  
"Ben, does your teacher know you don't have a mom?" Ian asked him as Mickey rubbed his back.  
"She said, I've gotta have a mom or I wouldn't be here" he looked at Ian with sad eyes.  
Mickey was taken aback, he blew a loose strand of hair from his face.  
"Pfft, wouldn't be here!?" Mickey scoffed.  
"I carried you in my stomach for nine months!".  
Ian watched Mickey go on a rant.  
"I birthed your ass!" He playfully pushed his index finger into Bens chest lightly.  
Ben giggled.  
"No, Ben, I meant does she know you have two dads?" Ian asked him.  
Ben shook his head.  
"What am I gonna do for homework?" He held out his page.  
"Give me that" Mickey made a 'gimme' gesture with his hand.  
Ben passed his father the page.  
Mickey scrunched it up and through it into the small trash can.  
"That's what your gonna do for homework" Mickey high-fived his son.  
Ben happily ran off into his room.  
"You think we should talk to the school?" Ian asked mickey as they both stood up.  
"Damn right" Mickeys answer shot like a bullet from his mouth.  
"No ones gonna tell my kid, he needs a mom" Mickey told Ian defensively.  
"He and Hope are the sweetest, most well raised kids I have ever met. And where's there mom!?" Mickey asked Ian sarcastically.  
Ian cocked his head to the side.  
"I'll call the school". Ian told him.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1

It was late, Mickey was tired of sitting in the apartment so he took Ian,Hope and Ben out for a run.  
Ian had been drinking so he was a little tipsy, he sat in the back with Hope while Ben sat in the front with Mickey.  
"Where are we goin' daddy?" Ben rubbed his tires eyes.  
"Just a drive" Mickey smiled, without turning his head.  
Ian and Hope were giggling in the backseat.  
"What're you laughing at?" Mickey smirked at them in the mirror.  
"Nothin'" Ian smiled brightly.  
"What's wrong with dad?" Ben shook Mickeys strong arm.  
Mickey sniggered and remove one hand from the steering wheel to hide his smile.  
"He's drunk Ben" Mickey glanced at his son while smiling.  
"Ohhh" Ben nodded.  
"I love you guys" Ian's voice told them from the backseat.  
"I love you too daddy!" Hope took her fathers hand.  
"Yeah, big guy, we love you too" Mickey rolled his eyes.  
"You think I'm big? You should see yours!" Ian put his arms around the seat that Mickey was sitting in and started to fumble with his t-shirt.  
Mickey smacked his hand away almost immediately.  
"Ian." He pushed Ian back into the backseat.  
Ian furrowed his brow at Mickey, who caught notice of this.  
Mickeys eyes widened at him and he cocked his head to Ben in the mirror.  
"The kids." He told him.  
"Shit sorry, my bad" Ian put two surrendering hands in the air.  
Mickey giggled at how stupid Ian acted when he was drunk.  
"I just love you guys"  
"Yeah we get it-" Mickey was cut off.  
"Like, soooooo much" he echoed through a sluggish voice.  
We replaced his arms around Mickeys seat and restrained him.  
Mickey tried to break loose of Ian's grip but struggled.  
The car drove in a slant onto the wrong lane, they almost crashed.  
"Ian, let go!" He raised his arms and fixed them on the wheel.  
He turned to Ian in the backseat.  
"Just behave........please." He motioned a flat hand gesture for Ian to stay still.  
He heard the faint sound of a police siren.  
"Oh, shit" he rolled his eyes.  
"Here we go."  
He stopped the car and the officer came up to his window, the officer didn't see anything in the back because the back windows were one way.  
He rolled his window down and just looked at him carelessly.  
"Okay, what's the problem officer?". He looked at him.  
"Wreckless driving, sir" The officer wrote something on his notepad.  
"Yeah, it wasn't my fau-" he was cut off  
"My Daddy's drunk!" Hope called from the as she stuck her face between the two front seats.  
"Step out of the car, sir".  
Mickey put two hands in the air and subtly shook them side to side.  
"No, not me" he told the officer.  
"You're her father, yes?" The officer asked.  
"Well, yeah but...." Mickey smirked.  
"Out of the car, sir" the officer opened his door for him.  
Mickey huffed and got out.  
The officer brought a breathalyser from his car which was parked behind Mickeys.  
"I told you, it's not my fault".  
The officer furrowed his brow as he dug around in his vehicle.  
"The girl said her father was drunk".  
Mickey was worried, he had one beer, he wasn't drunk but was sure the machine would still sense it.  
"Okay" the officer pulled it from his car.  
"It's her other dad!" Mickey put two surrendering hands in the air.  
He tapped the black one-way glass and Ian opened the door.  
He got out and sluggishly put his arm around Mickey gave sloppily kissed his cheek.  
The officer pinched his nose with his index and his thumb.  
"I should have asked" he shook his head apologetically.  
"Anyway, you still broke into another lane" the officer wrote in his notepad.  
Mickey pointed to Ian who was wrapped around him.  
"He uh, tried to hug me when I was driving and.." he paused to giggle a little and took Ian's hand.  
"And he's a strong fucker".  
The officer smiled.  
"Okay, thank you for you're time." The officer walked back to his car.  
"You think I'm strong?" Ian's question was ignored.  
"Get in" Mickey opened the back door for Ian.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two.

The ride had been quiet since the officer stopped them.  
Ian would occasionally let out something stupid like 'are we there yet' which actually didn't annoy Mickey.  
He found it cute.  
Ian unclipped his seat belt and through his arms around the bottom half of Mickeys chair.  
He began to slide Mickeys pants off.  
Mickey lifted himself and shuffled on the seat, causing Ian to let go.  
"Ian, the kids." Mickey turned in his chair to face him.  
"Hopes sleeping" he told Mickey.  
"Ben's not!" Mickey barked.  
Ian huffed and crossed his arms in the back seat.  
Ian moved himself so he was now sitting between the two front seats, with the gear stick in between his legs.  
"Ian, sit back in your own seat" Mickey tried to push him with one hand while the other was on the wheel.  
Ian sat firmly, he wouldn't budge.  
He turned to Mickeys face and began to kiss his neck and nip and the skin.  
Mickey let out a big breath.  
"Ian!" He pushed him away.  
"No!" He focused his gaze on the road once again.  
Mickey shook his head at Ian, he felt his Dick start to harden and rise into the air.  
"What's that?" Ian giggled and pointed to Mickeys pants, who just noticed.  
Mickey furrowed his brow.  
"What?" He looked down.  
"Ggaahh" he put one hand over it to hide it from Ben who hadn't even noticed.  
"Pillow, pillow" he elbowed Ian to grab a pillow from the backseat, they always kept a few there in case one of the kids fell asleep.  
Ian passed him a ratty, green pillow and Mickey placed it on his legs.  
Ben looked at him funny.  
"Why do you have a pillow on your legs?" He cocked his head.  
"That.Ben. Is because your daddy's di-"  
"I'm cold" Mickey hunched over and smiled at Ben, hoping he wouldn't ask what Ian was going to say.  
"Oooh" Ben echoed.  
"Ian, get in the back" Mickey tried to push him.  
"That's not the first time you've said that to me." Ian teased him.  
Mickey rolled his eyes and shook his head, he thought he could burst out laughing but stopped himself and remained serious.  
"Woop!" Ian sling himself onto the passenger seat next to Ben and placed his son on his lap.  
Ben giggled at his father, who was not listening.  
Mickey shook his head.  
"Fuckin' idiot" he smirked.  
Ben giggled at Mickeys remark, because it was true, Ian was acting like a fucking idiot.  
"I love you guys" he nuzzled his face into Ben and smiled brightly.  
Ben hugged him.  
"I love you too, Daddy!" he smiled.  
Mickey rolled his eyes and continued driving.


	61. Chapter 61

It had been a long time since Ian and Mickey were intimate, mainly because the kids wanted to spend every waking hour with them.  
Tonight, Carl asked if they wanted to stay at Fiona's to see Rosie.  
Ian and Mickey had the night to themselves and thought they would fool around.  
Mickey lay on the bed with his legs spread as Ian thrusted into him deeply.  
Mickey held Ian's face in place to speak to him.  
"Fuck I missed this" he breathed while smiling.  
Ian smiled and let out an embarrassing moan.  
"Fuck" Mickey pulled him closer when he hit a particularly pleasurable spot.  
"Keep doin' that" Mickey squeezed him in so tight he thought he might have broken his ribs.  
Mickey moved one of his hands and balled it into the bedsheets while the other one remained on Ian.  
Ian began to pick up the pace while still pushing into Mickeys sweet spot.  
"You are so hot" Ian huffed before plunging his face into the crook of Mickeys neck.  
He licked at the skin, causing Mickey to groan.  
Mickey angled his hips at the perfect angle when Ian found his prostate.  
"Faster" Mickey brushed Ian's hair out of his sweat-drenched face for him.  
Ian obliged and thrusted faster into Mickey.  
Mickey let out a few shallow breaths and swallowed hard.  
He shuffled a little more comfortably as Ian pounded into him.  
Ian put his hand on the back of Mickeys neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.  
"Fuck" Mickey breathed onto his lovers warm mouth.  
Ian pulled him in for another kiss and went quicker and deeper into Mickey.  
Mickey wiped the sweat from his face and replaced his hand into Ian's fiery orange hair.  
They maintained eye-contact, which made this a whole lot more special.  
"I love you so fuckin' much" Mickey struggled to speak as his breath started to quicken.  
Ian pushed in and out of Mickey until finally...  
Mickey came all over his stomach, and Ian came inside of Mickey.  
Ian fell ontop of Mickey, not minding the cum he had accidentally smeared onto himself.  
Ian's face landed sideways on Mickeys neck.  
Mickey took this opportunity to kiss Ian's hair that he loved so much.  
"I missed that" Mickey told him before talking his firm hand.  
Ian squeezed Mickeys when it caught his.  
"Me too, Mick" Ian huffed out as his breath regained its normal pace.


	62. Chapter 62

It was the day of Ian and Mickeys after school meeting with Ben's teacher over the 'mothers day' incident.  
Mickey couldn't wait to give Ben's teacher a lesson on gay marriage.  
He sat frustrated in the car until they got to the school.  
They walked up stairs into the teachers office.  
"Ah, Mr. Gallagher" she said to Ian when he walked in holding Ben's hand, she hadn't noticed that Mickey was coming in behind him.  
"And...Who is this?" She smiled to Ian as she noticed how much her pupil looked like Mickey.  
"This is my husband, Mickey" Ian sat down on the uncomfortable chair as Mickey took his place next to him with Ben on his lap.  
The teachers eyes widened at what Ian had said.  
She reached over the table and shook each of their hands.  
"I'm glad you two c-"  
Mickey interrupted her.  
"So what's this with you telling my kid he needed a mom?" Mickey couldn't help himself from spitting the words out.  
The teacher gave a head nod.  
"Mr. Gallagher I can assure you I didn't mean it to be offensive". She explained.  
"When he said he didn't have a mother I thought he meant she had maybe walked out on him, I explained that he must have a mother even if she isn't around." She smiled.  
"Well he doesn't have a mom, and he IS around" Mickey crossed his arms.  
"Yes, I can see now why he said he doesn't have a mother" she paused.  
"She must be a surrogate."   
These words made Mickeys blood boiled, he knew the teacher was trying to be kind and understanding but to him she just seemed ignorant.  
"Surrogate?" He looked at her with wide eyes.  
Ian furrowed his brow at her.  
"A fuckin' surrogate?" Mickey couldn't contain himself.  
"I birthed Ben's little white ass!"   
Ian took Mickeys hand in order to try to calm him down but it didn't work.  
"Mickey." Ian tried to stop him from saying any worse.  
The teacher nodded.  
"Well, Mr. Gallagher I am so sorry for this upsetting misunderstanding." She offered her hand out to shake Mickeys.  
Mickey didn't budge, instead he looked at her with hateful eyes.  
"Yeah, well my son doesn't lie." He waited for her reaction.  
"If he tells you he doesn't have a mom, then he doesn't have a mom." He told her defensively.  
"As I said, I am so sorry for any inconvenience this has caused you." She tried to be polite.  
"I can assure yo-" She stopped speaking when Mickey stood up and ignored her.  
He lifted Ben and patted Ian's shoulder.  
"Let's go, I'm pissed." He told Ian and headed for the door.  
Ian followed him.  
"Sorry, about him" he pulled one side of his mouth up before leaving.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey has agreed to see a therapist about his dreams x

"Ahh, Mr. Milkovich sit down." The short, tanned man told Mickey when he walked into the room.  
"Uh, It's Gallagher, actually" Mickey corrected him.  
"I see" the man nodded.  
"I'm Collin" he held his hand out for Mickey to shake it.  
Mickey hesitated but shook Collin's hand.  
"So, I hear you've been having night terrors?" The therapist sat down at his desk while Mickey sat on the comfortable chair on the other side.  
"Yeah, uh, dreams" Mickey nodded, he felt awkward.  
"Relax, this information is kept private" he assured Mickey who was nervous.  
"Now, tell me, these dreams." The therapist clasped his hands over his desk.  
"Uh, te- tell you about them?" Mickeys chest rattled.  
"This is a safe zone, Mr. Gallagher". Collin smiled at him.  
"Mickey." Mickey told him.  
"Let's start with this, when did these dreams start?" The therapist asked.  
"Uh, I've , had them for a while, uhh-" he hesitated.  
"They kinda came really heavy when I got married".  
The therapist wrote something down in his notepad.  
"Do the dreams include your wife?" The therapist tapped the pen against his lips.  
"No, uh-" Mickey sniggered and shook his head.  
"Husband" he blushed, it felt awkward having to correct everyone.  
"Do they include him?".  
Mickey scratched the bridge of his nose with his thumb.  
"Uh, yeah" he put his hands together and sat forward.  
"So, what happens in these dreams?". Collin questioned him.  
"Normally him...b- breaking up with me". Mickey admitted.  
"Or cheating" he added.

"Do you have a close bond with your husband?" The therapist clicked his own as to write something down.  
"Yeah, uh, I actually came out for him." He paused.  
"We got two kids" he sighed.  
The therapist nodded.  
"Do you fear he may leave you?".  
Mickeys eyes darted around.  
"Not exactly, I mean, sometimes I think I'm not good enough for him" his voice began to break.  
The therapist reached into his drawer for a box of tissues and sat them in front of Mickey.  
Mickey sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve.  
"Well, this might be the cause of your dreams, tell me, do you think he would actually leave you? Is that something you think could happen?" The therapist asked.  
Mickey looked at his feet.  
"I,uh ....I don't know" he admitted.  
"Does he love you?" Collin asked.  
Mickey furrowed his brow.  
"Well, course he does, look it's not that I think he doesn't love me it's just, one day he might realise he's too good for me." Mickey was honest.  
"Do you love him?" The therapist raised an eyebrow.  
Mickey furrowed his brow.  
"What kinda question is that? Course I do!" Mickey told him defensively.  
The therapist wrote something down in his note pad before looking up at Mickey.  
"So, in these dreams, who does Ian cheat with?".  
Mickeys eyes widened as he swallowed a lump in his throat.  
"Truth? My sister" he swallowed.  
"You're husband is one hiundred percent gay?" The therapist questioned.  
Mickey nodded.  
"Course, or he wouldn't have married me." Mickey scoffed.  
"Has he ever been with a woman?" .  
Mickey was taken aback by this.  
"No?" Mickey shook his head.  
"Has he been with other men?" .  
"Not since we've been together."  
"Have you ever been with another man?"  
"Never.".  
"Do you feel like you are just like these other men, who now mean nothing to him?".  
Mickey questioned himself, did he think that one day Ian wouldn't care? No, Ian loved him too much, he wouldn't do that...would he?  
"No, Ian loves me" Mickey told him.


	64. Chapter 64

"How was it?" Ian asked Mickey as soon as he walked through the door.  
Mickey tried to avoid the question by walking away but Ian held him in place with his upper arm.  
Mickey huffed and looked at Ian's eyes.  
"He says he wants to see us both next time". He huffed.  
Ian nodded.  
"It was okay though?" Ian asked him.  
Mickey placed his hand on Ian's cheek and patted it lightly .  
"It was fine" Mickey answered .  
"Says I've to go back next week." Mickey rolled his eyes.  
"Both of us?" Ian asked him.  
Mickey nodded.  
"Daddy look!" Ben ran in holding up a drawing of 4 stick people.  
A girl, two men and a boy.  
Mickey furrowed his brow.  
"It's us! It's our family!" Ben told him proudly.  
"That's great buddy" Mickey smiled as he took the scribbley drawing from his sons hands.  
"You got a magnet?" Mickey turned to Ian.  
Ian opened the kitchen drawer and pulled out a fridge magnet in the shape of a bottle and handed it to Mickey.  
Mickey stuck the picture to the fridge and Ben blushed.  
"It's not THAT good." He twiddled his fingers.  
"Daddies, teacher says she needs to talk to you tommorow." .  
Ian and Mickey furrowed their brows and shared a look.  
"What about son?" Ian bent down to Ben.  
Ben shrugged his shoulders and hugged Ian.  
Ian hesitantly put his arms around him.  
"Are you sure you don't know why teacher wants to speak to us?" Mickey also bent down.  
Ben shook his head and held out his pinky to promise Mickey.  
Mickey rolled his eyes and linked his pinkys with his doppelgängers.  
"Let's go watch some cartoons" Ian smiled at him as he stood up.  
"Okay, Daddy" Ben smiled.  
Mickey hated it when his son called him 'daddy', he felt it wasn't right, he would always correct him and tell him to say dad but Ben wouldn't listen.  
Ian flicked the T.V on and looked for the kids channels.


	65. Chapter 65

It was the next day and Ian and Mickey had agreed to meet Ben's teacher once again.  
Mickey led his son into the room by the hand as Ian followed behind.  
"This another misunderstanding?" Mickey asked in a rude way.  
"Mr. Gallagher this is a serious issue regarding your son." The teacher told him in a polite manner.  
Mickey kept his mouth closed and crossed his arms.  
"Mrs. Maxwell, the head teacher will also be with us during this meeting.". Ben's teacher pointed to the older woman standing next to her.  
"Ian" Ian held his hand out for the teacher to shake it, she did.  
"This is Mickey" he lightly elbowed Mickey so he would also offer his hand.  
She shook Mickeys.  
"Me and Mrs. Maxwell have both agreed to refer your son to a child's doctor in the institute of mental health." She told them as she picked a file from her drawer.  
Ian and Mickey both furrowed their brows and gave each other a look.  
"Excuse me?" Mickey raised an eyebrow at Ben's teacher.  
"We believe He has delayed motor and mental skills" The head teacher explained.  
"Seriously?" Mickeys eyes widened when he realised what an issue this was.  
"He can't keep up with work in school, he tries his best but it's just not satisfactory." Ben's teacher added.  
"We are referring him to the institution for Doctor Cameron to examine him, she will know if there are any severe problems.".  
Mickey looked at Ben and looked back at the teacher.  
"So you're saying he has problems?" Mickey didn't understand.  
Ian placed a hand on Mickeys shoulder.  
"He just needs a little extra care" the head told them, trying to sugar coat it as best she could.  
Mickey let out a long exhale before turning to Ian with worried eyes.  
"We could schedule an appointment for you if you like." The teacher added.  
Mickey looked at Ian for guidance and Ian nodded as he thought the idea was good.  
"Yeah, su- sure" Mickeys head went somewhere else.  
"Thank you." Ian stood up and took Mickeys hand while Ben took his other.  
Mickey couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
He didn't utter a word when they got into the car until Ian spoke.  
"Hey, it's okay, we can deal with this." Ian reassured him as Mickey began to drive.  
"I mean, you dealt with me, you can definitely deal with a few development issues." Ian told him.  
Mickey nodded and glanced anxiously in the back seat.  
"He'll be okay?" He turned to Ian.  
"He'll be fine", Ian reassured him.


	66. Chapter 66

It was the next week, Ian and Mickey went to see Mickeys therapist.  
"Ah, Mickey and.." the therapist paused as he had forgotten Ian's name.  
"Ian" Mickey smiled and pointed to Ian.  
"Nice to meet you, Ian, I'm Collin." He put his hand across the desk for Ian to shake it.  
"Hi." Ian nodded.  
"How has your week been?" The therapist asked.  
Mickey put his hand flat in the air and tilted it in a '50/50' motion.  
"Not great." He huffed.  
"Explain" the therapist clasped his hands together.  
"My son-" he stopped himself.  
"Our son" he corrected himself.  
"Is going to see a doctor at a mental health institute tomorrow, his teacher referred him." He huffed.  
"I see" Collin noted something down in a little black book.  
"How does that make you feel?" He cocked his head.  
"Like it's..." he made eye contact with Ian, who took his hand.  
"Like it's my fault." He looked at the therapist.  
"I understand, now onto the dreams, have you had any?".  
Mickey looked at Ian for reassurance.  
"Yeah, uh, I have." He swallowed a lump in his throat.  
"Does your husband know you have them?". He questioned.  
"I do." Ian nodded and he squeezed Mickeys hand.  
"Does he know what happens in the dreams?" He clicked his pen, ready to write.  
"Uh, no, no he doesn't." Mickey huffed out.  
"Do you think it would be a good idea to tell him?" He jotted something down.  
"I, I don't know" he breathed.  
"Do you think it would be a good idea?" He turned to Ian.  
"Yeah, of course" Ian nodded.  
"Mickey, if you tell me I could help you through it" Ian replaced his hand on Mickeys shoulder.  
"Is there a reason you haven't told Ian?" He turned back to Mickey.  
Mickey sniggered at how stupid he must sound.  
"Uh, embarrassed" he admitted.  
Ian furrowed his brow.  
"You shouldn't be embarrassed around me" Ian put his face closer to Mickeys.  
"Can't help it" Mickey shrugged as he faced Ian.  
Mickey blushed, he didn't want to admit himself to Ian.  
"I see, Ian do you wish to know what happens in these dreams?" Collin asked.  
"Of course I do" Ian nodded.  
"I think it would be a good idea to tell him" he told Mickey.  
"He could help you get over your fear".  
Ian furrowed his brow.  
"Fear? What fear?" He turned to Mickey.  
"Fear of you leaving" Mickey blurted out and then looked down at his fingers awkwardly.  
Ian cocked his head and put his face closer to Mickeys.  
"I wouldn't do that" Ian reassured him.  
"I know you wouldn't, I just- can't help how I feel" Mickey sniffled.  
"I think the best thing to do is talk to each other about it, understand each other's point of view."  
The therapist told them.  
"I believe you have a strong bond." .  
Mickey nodded and smirked.  
"Very" he nodded.  
"How long have you been together?" He clicks his pen.  
Mickey held up his fingers and touched each one.  
"Uh, eight years?" He held up eight fingers and looked at Ian.  
"Eight" Ian agreed.


	67. Chapter 67

It was the next day and it was Ben's appointment with Dr.Cameron, the child's doctor at the institution of mental health.  
Fiona had agreed to watch Hope.  
Mickey entered the room taking Ben's hand and Ian shut the door behind them.  
"Hello, there, I am Dr. Cameron." The polished woman spoke with an British accent.  
"Hey Ben!" She smiled at him, Mickey figured the school must've told her their sons name.  
"You are the gallaghers I presume." The woman turned to Ian and Mickey.  
"Ben, could you tell me the name of your parents?" She asked him, happily.  
"Well, he began , My daddy's Called Ian" he paused and looked at his ginger father.  
He then pointed to Mickey.  
"And THIS daddy is called Mickey."  
"Like the mouse" he added.  
"His voice is high, how old did you say he was?" Dr. Cameron took a note pad out of her drawer.  
"Seven, he's seven" Ian told her.  
"His words are..simple for a seven year old." She nodded to herself as she jotted something down.  
"Yeah,uh, he still calls us daddy" Mickey put his hands together.  
"I see".  
She turned to Ben and pulled out a pencil and sheet of paper.  
"Ben, would you come here for a second?" She asked him.  
Ben slid himself from Mickeys lap and walked closer to the woman.  
"Can you write your name?" She handed Ben the pencil.  
He struggled to hold it, but succeeded.  
His handwriting was messy, it just looked like scribbles.  
"Okay." She pushed the pen to her lips.  
"Can you tell me your last name?" She asked him.  
Ben opened his mouth slightly and shook his head.  
"Daddy said don't tell things to strangers." He looked at her.  
"Okay, so." She turned to Ian and Mickey.  
"He doesn't understand different social situations." She explained.  
"And his language and wording are extremely simple.".  
Mickey furrowed his brow.  
"Ben, could you unzip your jacket for me?" She smiled.  
Ben struggled to pull his zip down and turned to Mickey.  
"Daddy, can you get this?" He giggled.  
Dr. Cameron out her hand out and held Mickeys back and shook her head.  
"Can you do it Ben?" She put her pen against her notepad.  
"I can't" Ben giggled and his face turned red.  
"That's fine." She reassured him.  
"Dr. Cameron, I'm not trying to be rude..but why are you asking him to do these things?" Ian asked her.  
"Penelope, if you don't mind" she paused.  
"I am testing his motor, mental and social skills." She explained.  
"He lacks the most definite needed ones, such as" she paused.  
"Understanding social situations, such as this one, writing, he struggles with writing." She stopped speaking when she realised she had forgotten something.  
She pulled out playing cards from her drawer.  
"Ben, do you know what snap is?" She asked him as she shuffled the cards in her hands.  
Ben shook his head.  
Ian and Mickey shared a puzzled look as the doctor explained the game to their son.  
"Okay, are you ready?" She asked him.  
Ben nodded.  
"Go!" She began.  
They both placed cards down until two sevens had landed ontop of each other.  
The doctor turned to Ben and smiled.  
"Ben, what's that?" She imagined he would tell her it was a snap and win the game but instead he looked at her with a furrowed brow.  
"Oh....I don't know" he pushed his face against his neck and shook it.  
"He also lacks strategy, meaning he struggles to regain strategic information".  
"Tell me, does he have good common sense?" She put the cards back in her drawer.  
Mickey shook his head.  
"No uh, not really, I mean he once grabbed a knife by the blade" Mickey told her.  
"I see" she paused.  
"Is he violent?" She wrote something down.  
"Total sweetheart" Mickey corrected her.  
"Okay." She clicked her pen and replaced it in her pocket.  
"Ben can you come see me again? Next week?" She asked Ben.  
"Oh, I don't know" Ben twiddled his fingers.  
"Tuesday, next week? Does that work?" She asked Ian and Mickey.  
"Yeah" Ian nodded.  
"I'll print you an appointment card." She typed something into her computer and printed it out.  
She passed it to Ian.  
"Tuesday, next week." He nodded to the doctor before heading out with his family.


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short :/

It was late at night, Ben and Hope were sleeping and Ian and Mickey lay in bed in the 'spooning' position.  
Mickey was asleep but Ian was wide awake.  
His arm was wrapped tight around Mickey and his hard dick was pressed against his husbands body.  
Ian began to grind himself against Mickey, hoping he would wake up.  
Mickey shuffled a little but remained sleeping.  
Ian put his hand down the front of Mickeys boxers and began to stroke his dick.  
Mickey shuffled a little more.  
"Mm..no." He moved himself so he was now laying flat on his stomach with his face pushed against his pillow.  
"Come onnnn." Ian echoed playfully as he began to pull himself ontop of Mickey.  
"Mmm...no." He told Ian as he was still half sleeping.  
Ian pushed his body against Mickeys back.  
"Ian,..stop." Mickey shook his head.  
Ian rolled off of Mickey and lay next to him again.  
"Please." Ian smiled as he tried to bring Mickeys body closer to his own.  
"Not in the mood." Mickey told him.  
Ian furrowed his brow.  
"Since when are you not horny?" Ian asked him rhetorically.  
Mickey didn't answer so Ian shuffled closer.  
"M' worried" Mickey began to fall asleep again.  
Ian nudged him.  
"About what?" Ian put his face close to Mickeys.  
"Ben" Mickey turned onto his side once again.  
Ian put his arm around Mickey.  
"M' sorry, just...not tonight." Mickey sighed.  
"It's okay, Mick" Ian tried to comfort him.  
"Just, go back to sleep. Okay?" Ian told Mickey.  
Mickey kissed Ian's hand, which was intertwined with his own before his eyes fluttered shut.  
Ian held Mickey close and breathed him in, he nuzzled his face into the back of Mickeys neck and began to fall asleep.


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben's second appointment, Hopes point of view.

It was Ben's second appointment with Dr. Penelope Cameron.  
Carl had agreed to watch Hope as Mickey hated taking any of his children to that place unless it was necessary.  
"Why can't I go with my daddies?" Hope asked Carl as he held his hand out for her at the gallaghers gate after her fathers had just dropped her off.  
"They gotta take Ben to see a doctor." Carl grabbed his nieces adorable, fragile hand.  
"Oh" Hope skipped.  
"Hey Hope!" Bonnie smiled when Hope entered the house as she was extremely fond of the little girl.  
"Hi aunt Bonnie!" She skipped over to Bonnie who was cradling her daughter.  
"Hi Rosie!" Hope waved to the small baby.  
"I'm gonna play with you til my daddies get back." She told Bonnie as she took a seat next to her.  
"Cool!" Bonnie smiled widely.  
"They're taking Ben to a doctor!" She giggled.  
Bonnie smiled a wide mouth smile.  
Rosie lifted her small hands out to Hope.  
"You wanna hold her?" Bonnie turned to Hope.  
"You think I'm big enough?" Hope asked sweetly.  
"Mmm,hmm" Bonnie nodded as she gently passed the baby to Hope.  
"She's super cute" Hope stuck her tongue out to the baby.  
"She looks like you!" She turned to Bonnie.  
"She does" Bonnie agreed.  
The baby had Bonnies facial features with Carl's brown hair and green eyes.  
The baby reached for Hopes curly, ginger hair and helt it softly in her hands.  
Hope giggled loudly.  
"Is that Hope I hear?" Lip called from the kitchen.  
He walked through and smiled at her from the door.  
"Can I go see uncle Lip?" She asked Bonnie.  
Bonnie took the baby from her and nodded.  
"Uncle Lip!" She slipped to him with her arms open.  
She wrapped her arms around his legs and hugged them tightly.  
"Where's Ian?" Lip asked Carl.  
"Ben had another appointment" Carl explained.  
"So I told them I'd watch Hope."   
Hope nodded her head up and down.  
"Uncle Lip do you know that Rosie looks like Bonnie?" .  
Lip smiled sarcastically.  
"Well, I do live here." He rolled his eyes playfully.  
"Oh, yeah" Hope forgot that Lip lived there.  
She skipped back to the couch and placed herself next to Bonnie.  
She through her arms around her sweetly.  
"I love you aunt Bonnie" She beamed.  
"Aw, I love you too, Hope." Bonnie grinned at the girl.  
"And uncle Carl, I love him too." She told Bonnie, hoping Carl would hear her.

It had been an hour since Hope was dropped off and she started to worry.  
"Uncle Carl" she tugged at his shirt and pouted.  
"What's up?" He bent down and placed his hands on his knees.  
"Is Ben okay?" She looked at him with sad eyes.  
He bent down onto his knees and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"He'll be fine, Hope." Carl reassured his sad niece.  
Ben and Hope had always been close, so it worried her when they weren't around each other.  
"Yeah, Hope, it's just an appointment." Bonnie told her as she walked down the stairs after putting Rosie to sleep.  
"Okay." Hope pouted and climbed up onto the couch.  
She jumped a little when the door flew open.  
"We're back!" Ben burst through the door.  
"Benny!" Hope opened her arms for Ben to run into them and hugged him tightly.  
"He okay?" Carl asked when Ian and Mickey entered.  
"Moderate intellectual disability." Ian huffed.  
"What's that?" Bonnie asked as she furrowed her brow, she had grown quite fond of Ben too.  
"He just needs a little extra care, he isn't developing properly and his mind set with always be a few years back." Ian explained.  
"He's fine , though" Ian told them.  
"Yeah, he's just challenged" Mickey sugar coated it.


	70. Chapter 70

Ian and Mickey had been in contact with Ben's teacher and they all agreed that he be pushed back a grade.  
Mickey passed Ben his bag before heading out the door.  
"You ready to go back to grade one?" Mickey asked him, taking his hand.  
"Why do I gotta go backwards?" Ben asked his dad.  
"Second grade isn't ready for you yet." Mickey sugar coated it.  
"Ohhh, okay daddy" Ben skipped.  
Mickey opened the car door on the passenger side and Ben got in.  
"Why can't other daddy drive me to school?" Ben asked Mickey as he got in the car.  
"That." He paused as he clipped Ben's seat belt in.  
"Is because your other daddy doesn't have a license." Mickey told him as he took his seat and turned the key.  
"Ohhh" Ben echoed.  
"You excited about school?" Mickey asked him.  
Ben nodded.  
"Yeah!" Ben triumphantly raised his fist into the air.  
"You're gonna get a new teacher." Mickey told him.  
"Oh." Ben furrowed his brow and thought for a moment.  
"But I like my teacher." He told his father.  
Mickey smiled half heartedly at his son.  
"I'm sure this teacher's gonna be great!" Mickey tried to reassure him as he could sense his son was nervous.  
"Okay, daddy" Ben twiddled his fingers together.  
"I'm gonna be bigger than everyone else." Ben looked at his father.  
"Too big" he crossed his arms.  
Mickey looked at his son.  
"Everyone wants to play with the big kid." Mickey told him.  
"You'll have lots of friends." He smiled at his son.  
"Really?" Ben beamed.  
"Really." Mickey confirmed.  
He parked the car outside the school and walked Ben in to his new 'old' class.  
"Miss Applebottom!" He called to his old teacher.  
"Ben! I am so happy you are back in my class!" She smiled at him.  
"Ben's teacher told me everything." She explained to Mickey.  
"We'll take great care of him." She assured him.  
"Will you,uh...make sure he has friends?" Mickey scratched the back of his neck.  
"Of course" she nodded.  
"Bye, Buddy" mcikey waved to his son, who seemed to be making friends already.  
He then got in his car and began to drive back to their apartment.  
He glanced into his rear view mirror and continued driving.


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER!!   
> this chapter just explains how Mickey feels about Ben getting moved a grade.

Ian stood at the breakfast bar as Mickey entered the house.  
"How'd he take it?" Ian asked his husband.  
"A little nervous." Mickey slid his coat off and sat it on the hook behind the door.  
"Here." Ian handed Mickey a freshly toasted poptart.  
"Thanks." Mickey smirked at Ian as he stood next to him.  
"He's okay though?" Ian asked about Ben.  
"He was fine when he got in the class." Mickey explained.  
"Just a little nervous" Mickey repeated his words from earlier.  
"You nervous for him?" Ian asked Mickey as he placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Well.....I don't know, man." He told Ian.  
"I guess" He admitted.  
"It's okay." Ian reassured him.  
"I was nervous too, couldn't wait for you to get back here." Ian let him know.  
Mickey let out a sigh.  
"He'll be fine". Ian tried to comfort Mickey.  
"It's not that, its just...." he hesitated.  
"Did we do somethin' wrong?, did we baby him?" Mickey listed.  
"Mickey" Ian stopped him from saying anything else.  
"It's not anyone's fault, it's just one of these things." Ian moved his hand from Mickeys shoulder to his cheek.  
Mickey put his hand over Ians and held it in place.  
Ian ducked his head and kissed Mickeys warm cheek.  
"He'll be fine". Ian comforted him.  
"I'm sure."


	72. Chapter 72

Ian waited anxiously for Mickey to return home with their son.  
He jumped up when he heard the front door open.  
"Daddy!" Ben skipped through the door.  
"Hey, Buddy! How was school?" Ian asked him with a happy smile.  
"It was awesome!" Ben giggled.  
"He made a couple friends, didn't ya Ben?" Mickey told him.  
"Yeah, Woody and Alex" Ben confirmed.  
"You have fun?" Ian asked him.  
"Mmm-hmm" Ben nodded his head and went into his room to play with Hope.  
"Sounds like it went well" Ian said to Mickey.  
"Yeah, didn't want to leave" Mickey smirked before taking a place on the couch next to Ian.  
"I told you he'd be fine." Ian giggled.  
Mickey raised a hand in the air and jokingly pretended he was going to hit Ian.  
Ian giggled.  
"You think this'll work out?" Mickey looked at Ian.  
"The thing with Ben , I mean." Mickey explained.  
"Course I do" Ian smiled at him.  
Mickey huffed.  
Ian placed a hand on his husbands dhoulder.  
"Mickey, you dealt with me, Ben'll be a piece of cake." Ian reassured him.  
Mickey liked it when Ian was optimistic, he felt if Ian believed it, it would come true, like a good luck charm of some sort.  
"Trust me, it'll be fine" Ian tried to comfort him.  
Ian smiled at Mickey, so Mickey did it back but his was toothy.  
"It'll. e fine." Ian told him as he got off the couch


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a true story :p

It was the weekend, Neither Ben or Hope had anywhere to be and it was a particularly hot day, so Ian and Mickey decided to take the kids to the beach.  
Mickey had just finished packing the beach bag when Hope skipped into their bedroom.  
"Daddy I'm gonna collect sea shells!" She told him as she held up a bucket and shovel.  
"You are, huh?" Mickey glanced at his adorable daughter.  
"Uh huh" she nodded as her freckled cheeks peeked up.  
"You ready?" Ian popped his head through the door.  
"Yeah" Mickey nodded as he led Hope into the living room.  
"Where'd Ben?" He turned to Ian.  
"Looking for his sunglasses" Ian told him.  
Ben walked in with a pair of black sunglasses that were once Mickeys.  
"I look cool, right daddy?" He asked Mickey.  
"You look cool, buddy" Mickey smiled.  
"Let's go!!" Hope pulled Mickey to the door.  
The walked to the parked car, Mickey strapped Hope and Ben in before taking his seat.  
"You got everything?" Ian asked Mickey.  
"Towels, sunscreen, juice, snacks." Mickey listed them off.  
"And a beach ball" he added as he looked behind him to reverse.

 

When they got to the beach they lay a towel down a small distance away from the water.  
Hope took Ben's hand and led him to the sea.  
"Me and Ben are gonna splash!" She called to her fathers as she ran with her brother.  
Mickey giggled at how cute she was, she reminded him so much of Ian.  
"You coming?" Ian held his hand out for Mickey to grab it.  
"Nah" Mickey shook his head before taking out a carton of cigarettes.  
Ian furrowed his brow.  
"Come on" he encouraged his husband.  
"I can't" Mickey told him.  
Ian raised an eyebrow.  
"You can't?" He asked sarcastically.  
Mickey blushed before he put the lit cigarette to his lips.  
"I'm scared, alright?" He smirked.  
"You're scared?" Ian giggled.  
"Yeah, man, waters scary." Mickey looked at Ian.  
"Come on" Ian wiggled his hand out to Mickey.  
"I'll protect you." He joked.  
Mickey sniggered and took Ian's hand.  
He followed him into the water.  
"Me and Ben are playing shark!" Hope announced when her dads joined them in the water.  
"It's like tag only you shout shark!" She explained.  
"I'm it!" Ben told them as he chased after his sister in the water.  
Hope giggled and daintily ran in a small circle.  
They were still close to the beach.  
"Wanna go a bit farther?" Ian asked Mickey.  
Mickey shrugged.  
"If you wanna, man." He told him.  
Mickey picked Ben up and Ian took Hope and they walked into the ocean until they were waist deep.  
"It's cold out here" Mickey sheilded his eyes from the sun with the hand he wasn't using.  
"Put me down!" Ben wiggled.  
"It's too deep." Mickey told him.  
Ben pouted and stayed put.  
"I can take them back, if you wanna stay out here." Ian told Mickey.  
Mickey passed Ben to Ian, he was now carrying their two children as he headed backward to the shallow end.  
Mickey stayed out, he felt quite comfortable in the water.  
When they reached the beach Hope was complaining that she was hungry so Ian gave her a candy bar from the beach bag.  
"Ben will you help me look for she sells?" Hope asked her brother as she held up a bucket.  
"SEA SHELLS" Ben corrected before agreeing to help his sister.  
Ian sat on the towel and watched Ben and Hope look dig up shells.  
He took several pictures of them without them even noticing.  
"Daddy is my face dirty?" Hope asked with obvious chocolate smeared around her mouth.  
Ian laughed and used the corner of the sandy towel to wipe his daughters mouth.  
"Thank you daddy" she returned to play with Ben.  
Ian thought he heard someone calling his name but shrugged it off.  
He looked up at the sky and shielded his eyes from the sun.  
He heard his name get called again.  
He turned to the ocean to see a far out mickey hopping around and waving his hand in the air.  
"IAN!" He was calling.  
"IVE BEEN STUNG!" Ian didn't even think before he left Ben and Hope on the beach and ran out to Mickeys aid.  
He ran as fast as he could despite the water slowing him down.  
He lifted Mickey from the water and carried him back to the beach.  
Mickey groaned in pain, he had been stung by a jellyfish.  
Ian placed Mickey on the towel and began to check for the sting.  
Mickey pulled up his trunks to reveal a large imprinted mark wrapped around his thigh.  
Ian skimmed his hand on it.  
"Gaahh" Mickey groaned.  
"i gotta pee on it." Ian told him.  
"Just fucking do it!" Mickey ordered.  
Hope and Ben were still playing near the water so Ian just held a towel round his waist and pissed on Mickeys mark.  
"Is it working?" Ian asked.  
"I DONT FUCKING KNOW!" Mickey spoke out of pain.


	74. Chapter 74

It had been a couple hours since they were at the beach.  
Ian insisted on Mickey going to the hospital but Mickey refused to go.  
He lay with his feet up on the couch and his boxers on as he thought it would be good to let the air get to it.  
"You okay?" Ian passed him a mug of coffee.  
Mickey held up his hand and tilted it in a '50/50' motion.  
Ian bent down and kissed Mickeys forehead.  
"I told you I'd protect you." He smirked, cheekily.  
Mickey sniggered and placed a hand over his smile.   
"Thanks" he giggled as he took a sip from the mug.  
Hope ran through with her bucket of shells.  
Her and Ben were bored so they thought it would be a good idea to paint them.  
They only had gold and silver paint but it kept them occupied.   
She held the bucket up to Mickey.  
"We painted them" she explained.  
Mickey peered into the bucket.  
"Who?" He looked at her.  
"Me and Ben ,silly!" She giggled at her father.  
"Are you still sore , daddy?" She pushed her bottom lip out as far as it could go.  
"I'm okay, Hope" he half lied to comfort her.  
"Are you all better?" She perked up.  
"I'm all better" Mickey nodded to reassure his worried daughter.  
He loved how caring and family oriented she was, she always put someone else's needs in front of her own.  
She must get that from Ian, Mickey thought.  
"What's Ben doin?" Mickey asked her.  
"Playing dominos!" Hope burst out in a cheerful manner.  
"He's real good at it ,daddy!" She paused and waited for her fathers reaction.  
"Like really good!" She nodded her head rapidly.  
"He is, huh?" Mickey smirked at his sweet little girl.  
Ian was watching them from the breakfast bar, he admired his family, each of them had a special trait.  
Mickey was serious and rough.  
Ben was timid and shy  
And Hope was loud and cheerful.  
He never really thought of himself having a special trait.  
"Okay ,daddy, I'm gonna show my other daddy my she sells now." She took the bucket from him.  
"Sea shells, thunderfuck" Mickey corrected her as he giggled at her silly mistake.  
She skipped over to Ian with her blue eyes twinkling.  
"Daddy, look!" She wiggles the small plastic bucket when she reached Ian.   
"Shells!" She wiggle it.  
"I got some silver ones and some golden ones" she picked some out of the bucket and gently placed them in Ian's big hands.  
"These are so cool" he smiled at her.  
She smiled and pushed her face against her shoulder.  
"Thank you, daddy" she blushed.  
"You can't keep em' though" she told him as she took the shells away from him.  
"Cause' there mine and Bennys" she stated before leaving the room.


	75. Chapter 75

It was now the end of the month, which meant Fiona had took Ben and Hope for a sleep over.  
Mickey had dropped them off the night before, it was now morning.  
Ian had invited Mickey out a run.  
They had ran up the block, past the 'Cash n' Grab' and were just about to reach the bottom of their street when Mickey stopped.  
He was gasping for air.  
"You okay, mick?" Ian turned to him as Mickey was a little further behind.  
"I'm a little breathless" Mickey huffed.  
Ian found this odd because Mickey was decently fit, fit enough to go out a jog.  
"Maybe it's because you didn't have breakfast this morning"  
Ian suggested.  
Mickey looked at him.  
"Could be." He nodded.  
"Or maybe it's because I'm pregnant." He looked at Ian.  
Ian furrowed his brow and smiled.  
"You're pregnant?" Ian moved closer to Mickey.  
Mickey let out a humourus exhale and smiled at Ian.  
"Yeah" he nodded as Ian moved his face closer to his own.  
"Seriously?" Ian questioned.  
"You're pregnant?" He asked in disbelief.  
"Yes!" Mickey repeated but dragged the word on.  
Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey and gave him a short, sweet forehead kiss.  
"This is great!" Ian was giddy.  
Mickey sniggered at how excited Ian was.  
He knew Ian wanted more kids age revealing the news made him feel extremely warm inside.  
"How long have you known?" Ian asked.  
"I, uh" Mickey hesitated.  
"Uh, I've known for twelve weeks." He admitted.  
"And you didn't tell me?" Ian asked him sarcastically.  
"Wanted to make sure it was real" he smiled at Ian.  
"So....we're having another baby?" Ian felt his eyes might burst out his head from how much his cheeks pushed against them.  
"Yeeeeesss" Mickey repeated again, this time a little bit longer.  
"We have got to tell Hope and Ben." Ian stated.  
"We can go get em' right now, if you want?" Mickey looked at him.  
Ian placed his arm around Mickey before they set off to walk to Fiona's house to retrieve their children.


	76. Chapter 76

It was late morning and Ian and Mickey went to collect the kids from Fiona's house.  
As soon as they opened the door their two children clung to them like glue.  
Mickey giggled when his daughter wrapped around his legs and his son hugged his side.  
"You're early" Fiona smiled at them.  
"We have news." Ian told her.   
Fiona put a hand on her hip.  
"Well, what kinda news?" She furrowed her brow.   
"Uh" Mickey scratched the back of his head.  
"We're having another baby" Mickey blushed.  
"Congrats!" Bonnie called from the couch.  
Mickey smiled as he felt fiona hug him and Ian tight.  
"That's fantastic!" Fiona beamed, she loved babies.  
"I'm not gonna be the smallest anymore?" Hope tugged at Mickeys shirt.  
"No, sweetie, you're gonna be a big sister" Mickey told her.  
"Yes!" She through her fist in the air triumphantly, Hope loved having Ben as a big brother but hated being the youngest.  
"Ben were gonna be even bigger brothers and sisters!" She squeezed her brother.  
"Yeah, Buddy, you're gonna have a new brother or sister.  
Ben's mouth dropped open in excitement and he placed his hands over his mouth.  
Mickey smiled when he seen Ben's expression.  
"I'm gonna be the best brother ever!" Ben declared.  
"You already are, Benny!" Hope wrapped her arms around her brother and kissed his cheek.  
"Thanks , Hope" he smiled a toothy grin.  
"Are we having a boy baby or a girl baby?" Ben asked his dad.  
"We don't know yet" Mickey smirked at his son.  
"Okay....when will we know?" Ben asked.  
Mickey shrugged his shoulders.  
"First we need an ultrasound" Mickey explained.  
"Okay, were do we buy one 'a those?" He furrowed his brow.  
Mickey bent down to his doppelgänger.  
"We get them at the hospital, Ben". Mickey told Ben.  
"Oooooohhhh" Ben pretended to understand.


	77. Chapter 77

Carl had agreed to watch Hope and Ben when Mickey and Ian were at the ultra sound. Mickey was nervous as with his previous pregnancies he only found out the gender when his children were born. He held Ian's hand when they walked into the small room. They were greeted by a heavy, cheerful nurse. "Okay, sir, could you just lay on that bed for me?" She asked him pointing to a blue,uncomfortable looking bed. Mickey lay on the bed and pulled his shirt up to reveal his teeny, tiny bump. The woman placed the small machine onto his stomach after slathering it with gel. "She's looking healthy!" The nurse smiled as she watched the screen. "Wait,  _she?"_

Mickey emphasised the last word.  
"So....it's a girl?" He looked at Ian.  
"That's right, two girls" the nurse smiled.  
"Wait....TWO?" Mickey sat up.  
"Yes, you're having twins" she smiled.  
Ian placed two hands over his happily, shocked mouth.  
"Seriously?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at the nurse.  
"Mmm-hmm" the nurse smiled brightly.  
"Mickey, this is amazing" Ian was even giddier than before, he loved the fact that his small family was growing, he loved the fact that him and Mickey were having more children together.  
"All done." The nurse removed the small scanner from Mickeys stomach before passing him  
A paper towel to wipe the cold gel from his stomach.  
He wiped the gel off and proceeded to pull his shirt down.  
"Thank you" he smiled at the nurse as Ian helped him up.  
"My pleasure" the nurse smiled at them before they left the room.  
Mickey clung to Ian's arm as they walked to their car in the parking lot.  
"That was quick" Mickey said to Ian as he unlocked the door.   
"You wanna go to the park before we get the kids?" He asked his husband as they took their seats.  
"Nah" Ian declined.  
"Would be better if we got them and then went to the park and when we get there we can tell them that they're gonna have two new baby sisters".  
Mickey huffed.  
"You nervous?" Mickey turned to Ian.  
"About what?" Ian furrowed his brow.  
"Twins" Mickey made eye contact.  
"No,no, of course not! We did great with Ben and Hope I'm sure we can handle two babies at once." Ian reassured him.  
"Besides, Kev and V had twins and they turned out fine, fuck I mean, they call Gemma a wonder child because she's so smart."  
Mickey paused.  
"But how do we know if ours are gonna turn out like that?" He asked Ian.  
"We don't" Ian paused himself  
"We just do what we thinks best" he smirked at Mickey.  
Mickey looked back and began to reverse from the parking lot.


	78. Chapter 78

Ian and Mickey had just brought Ben and Hope to the park to reveal the big news.  
Mickey sat on the bench and Ian had his arm around him.  
They let the kids play for fifteen minutes before calling them over to reveal the secret.  
"Ben, Hope" Mickey called and raised his hand with a gesture for them to come closer.  
Hope skipped over and Ben met her there.  
"You know how me and daddy are having another baby?" Mickey asked them.  
Both nodded simultaneously.  
"How would you feel if we had two" he stuck up two of his fingers.  
"New babies" he continued.  
"That means me and Benny would be even bigger brothers and sisters!!" Hope exclaimed cheerfully.  
"Yeah, and their girls so that means Ben will have more people to protect, right Ben?" He looked at Ben.  
Ben furrowed his brow and proudly placed his hands on his hips.  
"I'll protect everyone!" He told Mickey.  
"Even you and daddy!" He pointed at them.  
"Yeah, but you gotta look out for your sisters, okay?" Mickey told him.  
"That's what brothers do.".  
Ben nodded and turned to Hope.  
"Do I gotta protect Hope too?" He asked whilst staring at his sister.  
Mickey nodded.  
"Hope daddy says I gotta protect you too" he told his sister.  
Hope smiled at threw her arms around her brother.  
"Thanks Benny!" She squeezed him tight.  
"Okay, so when are we gonna meet the babies?" Ben asked his dad.  
"Ben, silly! The stork hasn't brought them yet!" Hope giggled.  
Mickey and Ian shared a look.  
"Uhh... yeah, yeah the stork hasn't brought em' yet." Mickey agreed with Hope.  
"What's the stork?" Ben asked.  
"Like a magical birdy that brings babies" Hope started to flap her arms like a bird.  
"You wanna play stork?" She asked.  
"Yeah!" Ben nodded.  
Hope ran off flapping her wings and making quacking noises, despite storks not being able to make such sound and Ben copied her.  
They chased each other around and Ian found it quite amusing.  
He sniggered at them.  
"You sure we're gonna do well with more?" Mickey nudged Ian.  
"Course" Ian nodded with a furrowed brow.  
"I mean, look how good they turned out." Ian pointed to his children that were running around like mad.  
Mickey smirked.  
"Yeah, but we'll have two more" Mickey looked at Ian.  
"Not one, but two" he added.  
"We already have two...and they turned out fine" Ian reassured him.  
"I just hope you're right" Mickey huffed.  
"Anyway Kev and V, remember? They'll help us out". Ian reminded Mickey that they're kids were twins.


	79. Chapter 79

It was late, the kids were sleeping and Mickey was waiting for Ian.  
He sat on the couch and watched TV until he heard the door creak open.  
He turned to see Ian, he seemed giddy and excited.  
"How was work?" Mickey asked as he turned his head to face the screen of the TV once again.  
"Great, uh, listen." Ian sat down.  
"There was this girl I saved today" Ian paused.  
Mickey nodded.  
"Uh huh?" .  
"And she was really nice and ..." he paused to make sure Mickey was paying attention to him.  
"And what?" Mickey looked at him.  
"She had a really nice name and I thought we could..." he didn't finish his sentence but pointed to Mickeys stomach to indicate the babies.  
"Okay, what's the name?" Mickey asked when he realised what Ian was saying.  
"Jamie." Ian smiled.  
"I guess it's cute." Mickey shrugged, he liked the name but it wasn't a screamer.  
"What about the other one? We can't just name one" Mickey joked and grinned with his teeth.  
"I thought we could call it after you?" Ian looked at his husband.  
"What, Mickey?" Mickey furrowed his brow.  
Ian shook his head.  
"No, like Mikayla" he explained.  
"Kinda like a female version of Mikhailio.".  
"I just thou-"  
"Wait, wait, wait....." Mickey cut him off with a furrowed brow.  
"You know my name?" He looked at Ian.  
Ian copied Mickeys facial expression and furrowed his own brow.  
"Of course I do" he smirked.  
"You're my husband" he nudged him with his elbow.  
"Who told you? Was it Mandy? Iggy?" Mickey questioned him.  
"What? No, I've always known your name." Ian told him.  
"Fuck. Really?" Mickey eyed him, he was embarrassed as he hated his name.  
"Yeah" he exhaled through is nose in a humorous way.  
"Why are you embarrassed?" He asked Mickey.  
"M' not" Mickey lied.  
"Just surprised, I didn't know you knew that." His face turned at slight pinkish shade.  
"I'm surprised that I didn't know that you didn't know that I knew that." Ian sniggered.  
"Anyway, do you like it?" Ian asked.  
"Like what?" Mickeys thoughts were in their own world.  
"Mikayla." Ian told him.  
"Yeah, yeah, I like it." Mickey nodded.  
This was the first time they had ever planned names, normally they would wait until the baby was born and then name it but this time they were organised.


	80. Chapter 80

Mickey had just entered with Ben and Hope who he was picking up from school.  
"Daddy I gots to tell you something!" Ben bounced into the apartment.  
"You do?" Mickey asked as he hung his children's school bags up on the pegs behind the door, he struggled slightly due to his double baby bump but managed.  
"Yeah!" Ben couldn't stop himself from grinning widely.  
"What is it Benny?!" Hope was exited to hear what her big brother had to say.  
"Teacher said because I'm good at throwing I should try out for the school baseball team!!" He said happily, he was thrilled.  
"She did, huh?" Mickey smiled at his doppelgänger.  
"Mmm-Hmm" Ben nodded.  
"You know" Mickey looked at Ben.  
"Me and your daddy used to play baseball" he told his son.  
Ben opened his mouth wide and placed two hands over it.  
"Just like you Benny!" Hope said after she had connected the dots.  
"No way!" Ben giggled.  
"Well...." Ben furrowed his brow.  
"Why aren't you famous?" He looked at his father.  
"Famous?" Mickey sniggered.  
"I uh, I got kicked off my team." He began to explain.  
"Why, Daddy?" Hope pushed out her bottom lip in a dramatic pout.  
"Well..." he didn't exactly know how to explain that he pissed on first base to two children.  
"I was on first base and....." he struggled.  
"When you gotta go you gotta go" he shrugged with a smile.  
Hope burst out laughing.  
"You peed!?" She struggled to speak from all the laughter that was spurting out of her tiny mouth.  
"Yes uh..." Mickey nodded.  
"I peed" he smirked.  
Ben began to chuckle to himself when he realised what his father meant by his words.  
"I won't do that" Ben emphasised the word 'That'.  
"I know you don't, Buddy." Mickey grinned.  
"Why isn't daddy famous yet?" Hope asked.  
"Was he bad at it?" She asked cautiously.  
Mickey sniggered.  
"No, no he wasn't bad....actually he was pretty amazing at it." Mickey began to reminisce of when him and Ian were younger and had nothing to do with each other.  
"He...didn't like it" Mickey told them.  
"He got bored of it." He shrugged.  
"Ohhh, okay" Hope said.  
Their conversation was interrupted by Ian.  
"Hey" he smiled at Mickey when he walked in.  
"What're you guys talking about?" He dumped his jacket behind the door.  
"I'm gonna be a baseballer!" Ben Shouted happily.  
"A baseballer?" Ian smirked at his sons incorrect words.  
"Yeah! And I'm gonna go like this!" He pretended to swing a bat.  
"Did you tell them that we used to play baseball?" Ian turned to Mickey.  
"I told them." Mickey nodded.  
"Did you tell them everything?" Ian eyes him.  
"If you're talking about first base then yeah, I did" he smirked.


	81. Chapter 81

Hope and Ben Waited eagerly at the school gates for their father who would normally pick them up.  
Instead they were greeted by Bonnie.  
"Aunt Bonnie!!" Hope ran to her.  
Bonnie had a wide smile on her face and she bent down to hug the small ginger that ran towards her.  
Ben walked over.  
"Where's daddy?" He took Bonnies hand.  
"You're daddy is having his babies" Bonnie smiled.  
Ben and Hope exchanged a wide smile look.  
"Really?" Hope asked.  
"Uh huh" Bonnie smiled.  
"You are coming to Aunt Fiona's with me and Carl til' your daddies come back."   
This made Hope even more happy, she was extremely fond of Carl and Bonnie, she loved them to pieces and she loved their little girl Rosie who was now a toddler.  
"I can't wait until I become a big sister!" Hope was giddy.  
"I can't wait until I'm a big brother!" Ben smiled.  
"You already are Benny!" Hope giggled.  
"Oh" Ben scratched his nose.  
"An even BIGGER brother!" He grinned.

 

When they reached the Gallagher house Hope bounced through the door.  
Rosie was toddling around on the floor and Hope took her place next to her.  
"Rosie I'm gonna be a big sister!" Hope told her cousin despite knowing she couldn't respond.  
"Hey Hope." Carl walked in when he heard his nieces voice.  
"Uncle Carl!" She sprang up.  
"I'm gonna be a big sister!" She was proud to announce.  
I know Hope, I know." He smiled.  
"Where's Ben?" He looked around to find that Ben was standing with Bonnie at the door.  
"Hey, Buddy" he smiled at Ben.  
"You excited to have some new sisters?" He leant down to speak to his nephew.  
"Uh huh!" Ben grinned widely.  
"You know that you have to protect them right?" Carl eyed him jokingly.  
"Of course I know that!" Ben stated as if it were obvious.  
"Daddy already told me!" He smiled.  
"Your daddy protected his sister." Carl told him.  
"And you're other daddy protected his two sisters".  
"No" Ben shook his head.  
"My daddies only have one sister!" He giggled.  
Carl shook his head.  
Ben had forgotten Debbie as she hadn't been around for a while.  
"Remember aunt Debbie?" He asked Ben.  
Ben shook his head.  
"You're aunt, with the same colour hair as Hope?" He tried to remind Ben.  
"Ohhh yeah!! I remember!" He realised.  
"You're daddy protected her too." Carl told him


	82. Chapter 82

Carl had brought Hope and Ben to see their new sisters after Ian had called them 10 minutes earlier.  
They walked into the small cubicle that Mickey was placed in and saw their fathers standing with a twin each.  
"It's like seein' double!" Hope twirled her curly ginger hair.  
She was right, the twins were identical.  
They had Jet black hair with green eyes and a small scattering of freckles.  
They were beautiful.  
"What are they called?" Ben stood up on his top toes and leant over the bed which Mickey lay in.  
"This ones Jamie" he cocked his head to the baby he was holding.  
"That one is Mikayla" he turned to Ian to indicate the other twin.  
"They look the same" Hope stated the obvious.  
"Come in, Carl" Mickey furrowed his brow and wondered why his brother-in-law was sanding nervously at the door.  
Carl hesitantly stepped into the room.  
"Who do you think they look like?" Ian asked his kids and brother.  
"Like Daddy!" Ben pointed to Mickey.  
"Like you!" Hope pointed to Ian.  
"A mix" Carl split the difference.  
In all honesty Carl was right, they were a complete mixture and the only way to tell them apart was that Jamie had a small birthmark on the back of her neck.  
"When can they come home?" Hope looked nervously.  
"We don't know yet, sweetie" Ian told her.  
"You wanna hold them?" Mickey asked his children.  
"Yeah!" Ben sat up on a chair close to the bed and Mickey passed him the twin he was holding.  
Hope sat on another chair and held her arms out.  
Ian passed Mikayla over to her.  
"Hey, Mikayla kinda sounds like Mickey!" Hope realised.  
"Daddy, that's you're name!" She grinned.  
"You're right." He nodded at her.  
"Wow" Hope was mind blown.  
"You wanna hold them?" Mickey turned to Carl.  
"Uh..sure." Both twins were passed immediately to Carl.  
"They're so small" he smiled.  
"And cute" he tickled Jamie's nose.  
This made Carl realise that deep down HE wanted more kids.  
"You having anymore?" He asked them.  
Ian and Mickey looked at each other.  
"It depends" Mickey shrugged,not really knowing how to answer Carls question


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~WARNING EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER~~

Carl had left and took Hope and Ben with him  
When Mickey found out he had to stay over night.  
Ian was just about to go out for a cigarette when curiosity stopped him.  
"Hey, Mick?" He turned to his husband.  
"Yeah?" Mickey looked up.  
"When you said it depends......what did you mean?" Ian asked.  
"When did I say that?" Mickey furrowed his brow.  
"When Carl asks dhow many kids we want" Ian explained.  
"I meant it depends on how many we want." Mickey revealed the reason behind his abstract answer.  
"Well, how many do we want?" He asked.  
"Well, how many do YOU want?" Mickey copied him.  
"No, how many do YOU want?". Ian asked.  
Mickey huffed.  
"Truth?" He looked at Ian.  
"Truth." Ian nodded.  
"I uh, I want six" Mickey blushed with no reason as to why.  
"Six? Why?" He asked.  
"Because there's six of you" he pointed to Ian.  
And you guys are all so tight" he blushed again.  
"I want our kids to be like that.".  
Ian furrowed his brow.  
"Six is a lot, I mean imagine having to raise six kids, like our parents couldn't do it and that's why we turned out like this."   
Mickey furrowed his brow at Ian and smirked.  
"Ian, you turned out perfect" Mickey told him.  
"Shut up" Ian brushed Mickeys compliment of as a joke.  
"I'm not foolin' you're perfect....or at least to me." He clarified.


	84. Chapter 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian now have a real house together.

It was the twins fifth birthday, which meant Ben was thirteen and Hope was ten, Ben was still a year behind in school but he didn't mind as he had made lots of new friends, Yevgeny was still his number one best friend though.  
Ben and Hope were just returning home from school when they heard a big pop come from their front door.  
Ben made eye contact with Hope as they slowly walked into their door.  
"Hey." Ben said as he walked into the living room with Hope following behind him.  
They were greeted by their family.  
"Thought you said you weren't having a party." Hope smiled and dumped her bag at the door.  
"We had second thoughts." Mickey smiled and kissed his daughters head.  
"Yeah, yeah, is Yev here yet?" Ben looked around the room.  
"Yeah, upstairs." Mickey pointed to the stairs.  
"Awesome" Ben ran up and quickly entered his room.  
Hope took her place on the couch next to Amy and Gemma who were both her age.  
"Where are they?" She flicked her finger and blonde highlighted hair.  
"They're in the backyard" Amy smiled and smeared a glossy pink lip product on her lips.  
"Jamie, Kayla get in here!" Ian called from the back door.  
The two identical twins sprinted in and pounced on Ian.  
"Time for cake" Ian told them.  
"Can I cut it?" Mikayla asked as she took a large knife from the counter.  
"Give me that." Ian took it back from his daughter.  
Mikayla huffed.  
"Yeah, IM cutting it" Jamie tainted her.  
Mikayla lifted her eyebrows on her head, in the same way Mickey would and glared at her sister.  
"Can I cut her?" She asked Ina as she drew the eyes from her sister.  
"No one is cutting anyone." Ian told her.  
"Go sit with next to Uncle Iggy." He looked at his daughters.  
Both of them turned and walked into the living room to take their place next to Mickeys brother.  
"Happy birthday to you..." Ian began as he walked into the living room with the freshly lit cake.  
"Happy birthday dear Kayla and Jamie" He leant down next to his daughters with the cake.   
Everyone joined in with the song.  
"Hip hip, hooray!" Mandy chanted.  
"Hip hip, hooray!" Carl joined in.  
"Hip hip, hooray!" Ben finished the song as he walked downstairs with Yevgeny.


	85. Chapter 85

It was the day after the twins birthday, Ben and Hope were at school.  
Yev was in the year above Ben but didn't mind hanging out with him during lunch.  
They sat together in the cafeteria until two boys from Yevgenys year walked to their table.  
"Haha" One of the boys pointed at Ben.  
"I heard, kids got two dads." He chuckled to his friend.  
"Ugh, Damion what the fuck do you want?" Yevgeny hissed.  
Damion elbowed his friend and chuckled.  
"Hey two dads" he mocked Ben.  
"I heard his dads kiss." His friend laughed.  
"I heard they're married". Damion sniggered.  
"You heard right." Ben stood up and glared at them.  
Both boys burst out laughing and pointed at Ben.  
"My dads do kiss and are married." He looked at them funnily.  
"So?" He shrugged.  
"What do you mean, so?" One of the bullies asked him.  
Ben rolled his eyes.  
"Let's go" he said to Yevgeny.  
Yevgeny stayed put.  
Ben pulled at him.  
"No, no, hold on" Yev told him.  
"Hey that's my best friend" he pointed at Ben.  
"People don't do that shit to my friends without getting hurt." Yev stood up and leant over the table at them.  
Damion squared up to Yevgeny, who was much shorter than him.  
"What're you gonna do, Pipsqueak?" He pushed Yev.  
This made his blood boil.  
Yevgeny automatically punched the boy in the nose.  
The boy gripped it in his hands.  
Yev kept going.  
He kicked the kneed the boy in the stomach and the boy dropped to the ground as his hands clenched around it.  
Yevgeny took this as the perfect opportunity to kick him more.  
He didn't dare kick his head as he had read that it could be fatal.  
He mainly kicked his stomach, this caused the bully to groan.  
He leant down to the boys face.  
"Apologise." He ordered as he picked the boy off the ground and held him by the back of his shirt.  
The boy stayed quiet.  
"A- fucking- pologise!" He repeated.  
"I'm so-" the boy was cut off by a teacher who had only just noticed what was going on.  
"Yevgeny Milkovich!" The overweight woman called as she strutted over.  
Yevgeny let the boy go and turned to his teacher.  
"What?" He snarled at her.  
"Heads office, now!" She pointed to the door.  
"And take Poor Damion with you" she told him.  
"Bitch" Yevgeny muttered under his breath as he walked out of the cafeteria with Damion trailing behind him.


	86. Chapter 86

"Hey." Mickey said to Ben and Hope when they entered the house.  
"Hey." Hope slid past him and made her way to the kitchen.  
Ben tried to do the same but Mickey stopped him.  
"Heard Yevgeny got into it with someone." He crossed his arms.  
"You wanna tell me why?" He looked at his doppelgänger.  
Ben huffed.  
"He stood up for me, dad". Ben scratched the back of his head awkwardly.  
"Stood up for you?" Mickey furrowed his brow.  
Ben nodded, he felt humiliated.  
"Who did he stand up to?" He asked.  
"Some kids who were picking on me." He sighed out.  
"Pickin' on you?" Mickey raised his eyebrows.  
"I don't wanna talk about it." He tried to brush past Mickey but was stopped.  
"You know he's expelled right?" Mickey looked at Ben.  
"Seriously?" Ben furrowed his brow.  
"Yeah, seriously."   
Ben was confused.  
"How do you know all this?" He asked.  
"Svetlana called, she's pissed." He crossed her arms.  
"She's pissed at me?" Ben asked.  
Mickey shook his head.  
"Just pissed at Yevgeny." His dad answered.  
Ben slipped past him and went upstairs.  
Mickey let out a huff, he was worried because Ben didn't stand up for himself but wasn't angry.  
"Jamie, Kayla" He called out to the back yard, where the twins normally would spend their time (usually breaking stuff).  
He heard the noise of metal dropping and walked outside to investigate.   
He saw that there was a small hole in the corner of the yard, Jamie's hands were dirty and Mikayla was holding her hands behind her back.  
"Why is there a hole in the yard?" He asked his kids.  
"Because we dug it" Jamie told him sarcastically.  
"Why?" Mickey furrowed his brow.  
"Because we wanted to" She told him in the same tone.  
He let out a sigh and turned to Mikayla, he noticed how nervous she looked.  
"What've you got?" He narrowed his eyes.  
"Nothing." She barked at him.  
"Kayla, what're you got?" He repeated.  
Mikayla gave a nervous look to her twin.  
"Don't do it" Jamie mouthed to her.  
Mikayla looked back at her father and placed what she had in his hands.  
Mickey immediately dropped it.  
"What the fuck is that?" He beant down to inspect the thing that he had dropped.  
"It's a mama bird" Mikayla told him.  
"The one that was squawking when we was trying to sleep".  
Mickey widened his eyes at the twins.  
"You killed a bird?" He looked at them.  
"We found its nest up there" Jamie pointed to the roof of the shed.  
"And you killed it?" He asked them.  
"Now it can't make no more noise." Mikayla told him.  
"No shit, its dead" He stated the obvious.  
"We were burying it" Jamie pointed to the miniature hole.  
Mickey dragged his hand down his face.  
"Upstairs, you're grounded." He told them.  
"Awh man, hate this place!" Mikayla pouted as she stormed inside.  
"Thanks a lot, dad!" Jamie huffed.  
Mickey felt hypocritical as he did worse at their age, but he didn't care, he didn't want his kids killing random birds.


	87. Chapter 87

The kids were sleeping, Ben was in bed but no one knew for sure if he was sleeping.

Mickey and Ian lay on the couch with a thin blanket over them.  
They were in the spooning position, Mickey being the small spoon. 

 

They had decided to watch a movie and Ian ended up bringing the spare blanket from Hopes room as she wasn't using it.  
"You see what Jamie and Kayla done?" Mickey said as he faced away from Ian.  
"No, what did they do?" Ian furrowed his brow and Mickey felt it on his skin as Ian's face was pushed against the back of his head.  
"Member that bird that kept squawkin' ?" Mickey asked him.  
"Yeah??".  
"They uh..." Mickey sniggered when he realised that he would've done something like that when he was their age.  
"They hit it with a shovel.".  
Ian couldn't stop himself from chuckling.  
Mickey sent him a jab.  
"It's not funny, asshole." Mickey told him seriously.  
"You hear about Yevgeny?" Ian asked Mickey.  
"Svetlana called." Mickey told him.  
"She call you?" He asked.  
"Ben text me at lunch." Ian answered.  
"Wait, Ben text you?" Mickey turned to face him.  
Ian nodded.  
"Why didn't he text me?" Mickey asked.  
Ian shrugged.  
"Well, you still found out, right?" Ian tried to shed some light.  
"Yeah but, why not me?" Mickey asked.  
Ian shrugged once again as he couldn't answer the question.  
"You know he got expelled?" Mickey turned to Ian.  
"Ben was expelled!?" Ian widened his eyes.  
Mickey furrowed his brow.  
"What? Fuck no." He answerd.  
"Yevgeny" He explained.  
"No, I didn't" Ian told him.  
"He did, he got expelled." Mickey huffed out.  
"Doesn't surprise me." Ian giggled a little.  
"I wish it was Ben" Mickey turned to him.  
"You wish he was expelled?" Ian raised an eyebrow.  
"I wish he stood up for himself" Mickey said.  
Ben began to walk downstairs when he heard his dads speaking.  
"What happens when he goes to high school?" Mickey asked.  
"Is he gonna be a wuss?".

Ben was taken aback by the statement, His dad thought he was a wuss?

"Is he gonna be able to stand up for himself?" Mickey continued.  
"Is he gonna toughen up?"  
"Is he g-"  
"You think I'm a wuss?" Ben's voice cut Mickeys off like a saw.  
Mickey turned on the couch to see Ben.

"No, Ben, I didn't mean it like that." Mickey tried to reason as he sat up.  
"Well, what did you mean it like?" Ben asked.  
"I, uh....I don't know" Mickey dragged his hand down his face.  
"Well, dad, just because everyone doesn't fucking ruin other people's faces doesn't mean their a fucking wuss!" Ben snapped.  
"Woah, Ben, Chill" Mickey put two surrendering hand in the air.  
"No, I won't chill!" Ben argued.  
"Ben, I don't want to argue, I -"   
"It was one time! I can stand up for myself dad." His nostrils flared.  
"Ben I know you can-"  
"No you don't and I'm si-"  
"Let me speak!" Mickey stopped him.  
"Is it bad if I'm worried about you? Fuck" Mickey looked at him.  
"I just want you to stand up for yourself!".  
"I don't need this!" Ben stormed upstairs.  
Mickey turned to Ian.  
"Fuck" he placed his head in his hands.  
"Am I a bad parent?" He looked at his husband.  
"You wouldn't care like that if you were a bad parent, Mick" Ian comforted him.  
"I mean, does he hate me now?" Mickey asked.  
"Mickey, come on, of course not."


	88. Chapter 88

Ian had been going through a rough patch, he had been in bed all week and struggled to eat and sometimes even speak.  
Mickey didn't let the twins in to see him as he thought seeing their father like that would worry them.  
The kids were at school and Ian and Mickey were alone in the house, Ian being in bed and Mickey downstairs, worrying.  
He had tried going up to comfort him but Ian had just told him to go away.  
Mickey bit his nails nervously and decided that he was going up to sit with Ian, even if he didn't want it, Mickey needed to know he was okay.

He had poured Ian some coffee and brought it up to their room.  
He slowly opened the door, Ian was facing away from him, he wasn't sleeping but was listening.  
"Ian? I uh," Mickey hesitated  
"I brought you a coffee.". He waited for Ian's response.  
There was none.  
Mickey walked over to the bed and sat down next to Ian's foot.  
He grazed his hand over it lightly.  
Ian didn't respond, he just lay.  
Mickey hated it when Ian was like this, he hated seeing his husband so depressed.  
"Ian, I uh" he swallowed a lump in his throat.  
"I just want you to know that...I love you and you can tell me anything." He cupped his hand on the outline of Ian's foot.  
Ian moved his leg from Mickeys touch.  
"You want me to leave?" Mickey asked.  
There was no answer.  
He stood up and wrapped his hand on the door handle.  
"No." Ian's muffled voice peered out.  
"You, you don't want me to go?" Mickey reclosed the door.  
Ian didn't respond.  
Mickey sat the mug of coffee on the chest of drawers and sat on the bed next to Ian, his back was against the headboard.  
Ian was in the fetal position and facing away from him.  
"I'm worried about you." Mickey put his hand on Ian's back.  
He thought Ian would retaliate but he let his hand stay there.  
"I love you, Ian" He stroked his thumb over Ian's back.  
Ian didn't respond.  
Mickey slid into bed with his husband and Wrapped himself around him, never wanting to let go until he was better.  
"Please, just say something" Mickey pleaded, mainly to himself but also hoping he would get something out of Ian.  
He clutched onto Ian as though for dear life and nuzzled his face into his smooth back.  
"Please." His voice broke.  
"It's over." Ian huffed out.  
"What? What's over?" Mickeys eyes widened when Ian spoke.  
Ian didn't respond.  
"Ian." Mickey called his name.  
"I've lost." Ian responded.  
"Lost what? Ian?" Mickey asked anxiously.  
"The disease won" Ian answered.  
"No,no,no,no,no,no,no don't say that." Mickey told him.  
"NEVER say that.".  
Ian didn't respond.  
"Ian?".  
No response.  
"Ian?"  
"Just go." Ian breathed.


	89. Chapter 89

It was a weekend, none of the kids were doing anything except Ben, he was out with Yevgeny, Ian was still sick and Hope sat upstairs with him as she was the only one he wouldn't ignore.

"Dad, dad!" Mikayla pounced onto Mickey as he sat on the couch.  
"Jamie cut my hair!" Mikayla was distressed as she held out the chopped half of her hair.  
"Go get me the scissors and I'll make it even" Mickey told Mikayla.  
"Jamie!" He called.  
Mikayla ran back into the living room with a large pair of scissors and sat on the floor with her back against the couch as Mickey tried to level her diagonally cut hair.  
"Christ, JAMIE!" He called.  
Hope ran down stairs, she lent over the couch and tapped Mickeys back.  
"I'm kinda' in the middle of something" he moved to the right to reveal Mikaylas hair.  
"Dad wants to see you." Hope told him.  
"He does?" Mickey perked up.  
He got up from the couch and passed Hope the scissors before walking upstairs.  
"Fix Kayla's hair, make it even" he told her before turning.  
Ian turned when the door creaked open.  
"Hope, said uh, you wanted to see me" Mickey sat next to Ian, who was no longer in the fetal position, his back was against the head board and his legs were out long.  
"Yeah" Ian nodded and looked up at Mickey.  
"You feeling better?" Mickey crawled onto the bed next to Ian.  
"No, but I'm not feeling worse." He told him.  
"It's a start" he added.  
Mickey nodded.  
"Yeah, yeah, is a start" he agreed  
"I just wanted to ask you something" Ian looked at him.  
"Anything" Mickey turned to him.  
Ian exhaled loudly before letting his question fall from his mouth.  
"Will" he paused and looked at Mickey.  
He swallowed a lump in his throat before continuing.  
"Ian, what is it?" Mickey asked him caringly.  
"Will you" his voice began to break.  
"Will you stay with me? Even when I'm like this?" He turned to Mickey with his eyes beginning to moisture.  
Mickey opened his eyes widely at Ian.  
"Seriously?" Mickey asked him as if the answer was obvious.  
"Come 'ere" Mickey opened his arms out to Ian.  
Ian didn't move.  
Mickey flicked his hand towards himself to gesture for Ian to come to him.  
Ian sighed and moved into Mickeys touch.  
He moved to straddle Mickey and wrapped his legs around his waist.  
His arms were tucked tight around Mickeys body and his face pushed into Mickeys shoulder.  
"Of course I'll stay with you" Mickey squeezed him.  
He felt a tear draw to his eye as he processed what Ian had asked.  
"Are you listening to me?" Mickey asked him.  
He felt Ian's head nod against his shoulder.  
Ian sniffled Mickeys shoulder.  
He rubbed his hand on Ian's back to comfort him.  
He inhaled Ian's scent and breathed on Ian's bare chest.  
"I won't ever leave you" he kissed Ian's hair.


	90. Chapter 90

"Yeah, I can ask my dad if you can stay over"  
Ben told Yevgeny as they entered his house.  
"Yeah, my mom won't mind" Yevgeny said to Ben as he followed him into the living room.  
"Hey" he dumped his jacket on the couch next to Hope.  
"Hey, Benny" Hope smiled.  
"What did you do to Kayla's hair?" Ben furrowed his brow at Hope.  
"Jamie cut her hair and dad told me to even it." Hope explained.  
"Oh" Ben nodded.  
"Hey, Yevgeny" She smiled when she saw him walk through the door.  
"Where's jamie?" Yevgeny looked around the living room, normally the twins were inseparable.  
"In her room" Hope pointed to the room next to the stairs.  
Mikayla and Jamie's room was downstairs as they couldn't be trusted with carefully walking down them.  
"What're you doing here so late?" She asked Yev as she stood up and placed a hand on her hip.  
"Staying over, I think" he shrugged.  
"Yeah, his moms still pissed" Ben chuckled.  
Hope sniggered.  
"Yeah, anyway where's dad?" Ben asked his little sister.  
"In his room, upstairs." Hope pointed to the stairs.  
Ben turned and Yevgeny followed him.  
Ben pushed the creaky door open to reveal His ginger father wrapped around his brunette one, who was sitting with his back against the head board.  
"Hey, uh, dad?" Ben began.  
"Just, give us a minute?" Mickey asked them as he was sure Ian didn't want to speak to anyone else.  
Yevgeny was shocked at the sight, he walked in without acknowledging Mickeys words.  
"Shit, Ian, are you okay?" Yevgeny was worried, Ian practically brought him up.  
"Just get out, please." Mickey told them.  
Ben waved Yevgeny out of the room and they took a place on the couch across from Hope.  
"Is he okay?" Yevgeny asked anxiously.  
"He's getting there" Hope tried to be optimistic, she had to be, there wasn't much else she could do.  
"He'll be fine, he always is" Ben tried to reassure them.  
Mickey walked downstairs.  
"What you want me for?" He asked Ben.  
"Oh, uh, Can Yev stay over?" He asked.  
"Sure, whatever, just make sure Svetlana says so" Mickey didn't mind.  
"What did you do with dad?" Hope asked.  
"Told him I was going to use the bathroom, I'm goin' back up though, just needed a smoke" He answered.  
"Why didn't you smoke upstairs?" Hope asked.  
"Left them in the kitchen." Mickey responded.


	91. Chapter 91

It was late at night, Yevgeny and Ben were still up.  
"Shut up, man" Yevgeny chuckled from the top bunk.  
"I'm not kidding!" Ben laughed.  
"Hey, can I ask you something?" Yevgeny peeked his head down.  
"What?" Ben furrowed his brow.  
"Are you gay?" Yev asked him.  
"Fuck, no" Ben looked at him.  
"Why?".  
Yevgeny didn't mean to sound offensive.  
"No, I just meant because you're dads are" Yevgeny clarified.  
"Anyway, I know who likes you" Yev raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Who?" Ben asked him.  
"I promised her I wouldn't tell" Yevgeny kept his secret.  
"Come on, I won't tell her that you told me." Ben told him.  
"You promise?" Yevgeny asked.  
"I promise" Ben agreed.  
"She's in my year"  
By this Yevgeny meant she was the same age as Ben but the year above as Ben had been pushed back by one school year.  
"Who?" Yevgeny repeated.  
"Come on, man, you got me sounding like an owl." Ben told him seriously   
"Roxanne." Yevgeny admitted.  
"No" Ben shook his head.  
"Roxanne doesn't like me" Ben disagreed.  
"She doeeees" Yevgeny echoed.  
"You're sure?" Ben asked.  
"Positive." Yevgeny nodded.  
"But why?".  
Yevgeny shrugged at Ben's question.  
"Says you're cute or something" Yevgeny didn't really remember what the girl had said to him.  
Roxanne was the 'Hot' girl, but she wasn't the 'Hot, sexy, popular girl' she was the 'Smart, Sweet, Hot girl'.  
"Did she really say that? Or are you messing with me?" Ben asked him.  
"Ben, I swear to god" Yevgeny promised.  
"I can call her and ask her to prove it.".  
Ben's eyes widened.  
"Don't call her." Ben told him.  
"I'm calling her" Yevgeny smirked.  
Ben came out of the crevice that was the bottom bunk as climbed up to Yevgeny to snatch his phone.  
"All right, all right , I won't call her." Yevgeny gave up.  
"Just talk to her." He told Ben.  
"Maybe something'll work out" Yevgeny told Ben this because Ben had liked the girl for quite a while, he wasn't bluffing when he said that she told him she liked Ben.  
"I don't know, man" Ben backed down from the bunk and regained his own space.  
"Here, I'll give you her number" Yevgeny reached his hand down to take Ben's phone.


	92. Chapter 92

It was Sunday morning, normally Ian would be at work but he stayed off because of his condition.  
Mickey was already awake, he had woken up to Ian's arm wrapped tightly around his waist, as Mickey sat up with his back against the headboard as he slept.  
He sat up and shook Ian's back.  
"Hey" he shook him.  
Ian groaned a little.  
"Ian." He shook him again.  
Ian shuffled a little.  
"You think you could get up today?" Mickey asked him sweetly.  
Ian didn't respond, he was awake but his eyes were closed.  
"No? Not today?" Mickey asked him.  
Ian turned his head to face away from Mickey.  
"Okay." Mickey exhaled as he stroked Ian's hair.  
"I don't want to get up" Ian's muffled voice spoke out.  
"That, that's okay" Mickey reassured him.  
Mickey shuffled for Ian to release his grip on him.  
He removed Ian's arm from his waist and began to slide out of bed.  
"Please don't go" Ian softly said.  
"Ian, I-" Mickey was cut off.  
"Please don't leave yet" He said with a pained voice.  
"I'm, I'm here, Ian" Mickey stopped himself from getting off of the bed and slipped back into his normal space.  
"I won't leave if you don't want me to." Mickey ran his rough, tattooed fingers through Ian's beloved hair.  
"I'm sorry" Ian whimpered and he nuzzled his face into the side of Mickeys naked hip.  
"Don't be." Mickey told him.  
"You shouldn't have to put up with this." Ian's voice was sad.  
"I don't have to." Mickey told him.  
"I want to" he corrected Ian.  
"You know you don't, Mick" He breathed onto Mickeys skin.  
"I do." Mickey said a little louder.  
"If I didn't want to, I wouldn't and you know that." He reminded Ian.  
Ian turned exposed his left cheek and Mickey ran his thumb over it.  
"I just want everything to go back to normal"  
Ian's eyes began to moisture.  
"It will, it'll all work out, I promise" Mickey promised his husband.  
He ran the backs of his fingers over Ian's cheek.  
Ian reached his hand and held Mickeys on his face.  
"What if it doesn't? What if I'm like this forever?" Ian sobbed.  
"You say this every time and it always works out, right?" Mickey tried to remind him of how every time Ian was down he always rises above it.  
"We'll get through this" Mickey told him.  
"Together." He promised.


	93. Chapter 93

Mickey crept downstairs to see  
Ben sitting on the couch and Yev satanding at the Tv.  
"Hey" he walked past them into the kitchen where he drank from the carton of orange juice they had.  
"Hey" Ben smiled at Mickey.  
"How long you been up?" He pointed to them.  
"For like five minutes" Ben answered.  
"When does Svetlana want Yevgeny back?" He asked.  
"I'm goin' home soon" Yevgeny answered him.  
Yevgeny was playing with the back of the TV.  
"What's he doin'?" He asked Ben.  
"The picture wouldn't work, says he knows how to fix it." Ben explained.  
"Yeah, uh, I do stuff like this at my house" Yevgenys voice peeked out from behind the TV.  
"Agghh, Fuck" Yevgeny groaned and flicked his hand in the air.  
The picture on the TV appeared.  
"Is it on?" He shook his hand which had just been shocked.  
"Yeah." Ben answered.  
"Sweet." Yevgeny took a place on the couch next to Ben.  
Mickey sat down across from them on the other couch.  
He yawned loudly.  
"How's Ian?" Yevgeny asked him.  
Mickey tilted his hand in a fifty fifty motion.  
"He's not doin' any better" Mickey answered.  
"He's speakin' now, which is good." .  
"He'll be okay, dad" Ben smiled at him.  
"I know he will" Mickey nodded.  
"I uh," he smirked.  
"I remember years ago when you were a baby" he pointed at Yev.  
"A year before Ben was born, Ian had ran away with you." He sniggered at the memory, realising how much worse Ian could be.  
"Oh yeah!" Yevgeny smiled widely.  
"I remember that!" He shot a cheesy grin.  
"Yeah, well he uh-" Mickey stopped himself from speaking.  
"Hey." He stood up.  
Yev and Ben turned their heads to see Ian standing at the door.  
"You're up" Mickey took hold of Ian's upper arms.  
"Yeah" Ian nodded.  
"You feeling better?" Mickey asked him.  
"A little" Ian shrugged.  
"Fiona called, she's gettin' married" Ian told Mickey.  
"When?" Mickey asked.  
"Soon, next weekend or something" He brushed it off.  
"Do you want to go? If you don't we can stay here." Mickey told Ian.  
"It's fine, I, I'll go" Ian nodded.  
"You're sure?" Mickey asked Ian.  
Ian nodded.  
"Why not." He shrugged.


	94. Chapter 94

It was the day of Fiona's wedding, it was only a short, cheap one but it got the job done.  
Jamie and Mikayla wore matching black dresses with flowers printed on them, it wa snow easy to tell them apart as Mikaylas hair only came to her shoulders and Jamie could sit on her own.  
Hope wore a mint green dress that was a hand me down from Debbie.  
Ben wore a button up shirt with a tie and black pants.  
Ian and Mickey wore black suits, along with Carl, Lip, Liam and Will (Sean, Fiona's fiancé's son).  
The ceremony was short but extremely emotional.  
"I do" Fiona smiled as a tear drew to her eye.  
"I do" Sean copied her.  
They sealed their love with a simple kiss.

After the ceremony they had went to the Alibi to celebrate.  
Kev and V had cleaned the place out and made sure it didn't smell of alcohol and old perverts.  
Bonnie and Carl had went home early, they took Hope, Jamie, Mikayla and Rosie with them as they were complaining they were tired.  
Ben stayed though, he sat and talked to Yevgeny who wasn't invited to the wedding but usually hung out at the Alibi as his mom worked there and he was expelled.  
Ian and Mickey sat on one side of the booth at the end of the row.  
They had both been drinking and were a bit tipsy but weren't completely trashed.  
Ian had his arm around Mickey and their faces were close.  
Mickey smirked andlooked up at Ian's face.  
"You are one hot bastard" he smirked.  
Ian smirked and pecked Mickeys lips.  
"Come 'ere" Mickey scooted out of the booth and held his hand out to Ian.  
Ian took it and followed Mickey.  
Mickey brought him into the 'secret' bathroom that he had found when he worked as a 'pimp'.  
No one else knew about it, so no one would catch them.  
Mickey pushed Ian up against the wall and grazed his bottom lip between his teeth.  
He sniggered as he did so.  
He removed his lips from Ian but they remained connected by a string of saliva.  
Mickey replaced his mouth on Ian's and began to kiss all the way down his face to his neck.  
He slid Ian's suit jacket from his shoulders and untied his bow tie for him.  
He then undone his own.  
Mickey reached his hand down to Ian's pants and undone his belt.  
Ian pushed a hand on Mickeys chest and pushed him against the wall.  
He ducked his head and made out with him for a while.

 

They had been in their for almost half an hour before they came back out, come on, we all know what they were doing.

Ben walked up to Ian sleepily.  
"Dad, when are we goin' home?" He yawned.  
Ian went to place a hand on Ben's shoulder but stopped it in the air.  
"I should probably wash this" he turned to the public bathroom.  
Ben furrowed his brow at his dads statement but didn't say anything.  
He walked up to Mickey who wasn't as drunk as Ian.  
"When are we goin' home?" He asked his dad.  
"We can go home now, if you want" Mickey told him.  
"We just gotta wait for your dad"


	95. Chapter 95

It was the day after Fiona's wedding, Jamie, Hope and Mikayla were still at Carl's and it was early so Ben was sleeping.  
Ian and Mickey, however were awake.  
They lay facing each other, Ian's eyes were closed but he was awake and speaking.  
"You feel any better? I mean after last night" Mickey placed his hand over Ian's cheek.  
"I guess" Ian shrugged.  
"No" Mickey shook his head.  
"Not you guess".  
Mickey looked at him seriously.  
"Tell me, are you feelin' any better?" Mickey grazed his thumb gently over Ian's soft cheek.  
Ian didn't answer, he just looked at Ian.  
"It's fine if you don't" Mickey tried to reassure him.  
"I feel the same" Ian answered.  
"Sorry" he looked at Mickey.  
"Why the fuck are you sorry?" He took Ian's face with two hands in a cupping motion.  
Ian didn't answer.  
"Listen to me" He made Ian face him.  
"Do NOT be sorry, okay?" Mickey told him.  
Ian looked down and Mickey pulled him in close.  
He laced his arm down onto Ian's waist and held it there.  
"I just feel like I'm bringing you down" Ian huffed.  
"You're not, Ian" Mickey told him.  
"What happened to you? You were fine last night, is something going on?" Mickey asked him, thinking of how happy he seemed at Fiona's wedding .  
"I had been drinking last night" Ian answered him.  
"No, before that" Mickey corrected Ian's thoughts.  
Ian exhaled loudly.  
"I'm just tryin' to find out how you are so fine last night but today you're moaping around again" Mickey told Ian .  
"I know it's the disease but I'm just askin' if I've done anything to make you feel like this".  
Ian just shook his head.  
"Tell me, Ian".  
Ian huffed loudly.  
"I just want you to know that you can leave whenever I get too much for you....and you can take the kids" Ian sighed.  
"Woah, woah, woah are you serious?" Mickey looked at him with wide eyes and a furrowed brow.  
"Ian, look at me" he cupped Ian's face.  
"I promised you that I wouldn't leave you, even when you're like this" Mickey paused.  
"You remember that??" Mickey pushed his forehead against Ian's.  
Ian exhaled and nodded.  
"So I'm not fuckin' leavin', okay?" Mickey asked him.  
"You want to get up?" Mickey asked him.  
Ian shook his head and began to fall asleep.  
Mickey slid out of bed and went downstairs.


	96. Chapter 96

Mickey had just picked Hope, Mikayla and Jamie up from Fiona's house.  
"Where's dad?" Jamie asked Mickey.  
"Sleepin', leave him" Mickey told her.  
Jamie shrugged and spritinted into her room, she was followed by her identical twin, Mikayla.  
"Is dad okay?" Hope asked her father.  
Mickey placed a hand on his forehead and dragged it down his face.  
"You wanna go up and see him?" Mickey asked his daughter.  
Hope nodded and went upstairs.  
Mickey sighed loudly and felt a pain in his stomach.  
Maybe it was something he ate?  
He shrugged it off and sat on the couch, he took his phone out to see several missed calls from Ian.  
He had gotten them when he was picking up the kids.  
"Shit" Mickey said to himself, knowing how Ian would think of this.  
He would think Mickey was ignoring him.  
He shook his head and breathed in before placing his phone on the coffee table and heading upstairs.  
"Ian, listen" He opened the door.  
He saw Hope leaning over the bed and hugging him.  
"He okay?" Mickey asked his daughter.  
"He's saying he called you"Hope told him.  
"Look, Dad, he's right here" She shot Ian a forced smile.  
Mickey admired how strong Hope was, she would never cry in front of Ian when he was like this as she didn't want to worry him.  
Mickey hadn't even spoken to him and he felt a tear form in the inner corner of his eye.  
"I told you" Hope swiped Ian's hair from his face.  
She kissed his cheek sweetly and left the room.  
"Ian, I am so sorry" Mickey sat next to him.  
Ian looked up at him with red eyes.  
"I was just busy picking up the kids" he explained.  
"If I'd known you'd Called I would have answered.".  
Ian looked into Mickeys eyes.  
"I thought you didn't care about me" Ian sniffled.  
Mickey normally would have been mad at him for being so dramatic but when Ian was in this state nothing mattered except him.  
Mickey sighed.  
"Okay, you listen to me, I will never be done saying that I love you, I will never be done kissing you goodnight, I'll never be done holding your hand, I'll never be done.....with you" Mickey took Ian's hand.  
"I won't stop caring about you...EVER" Mickey kissed Ian's hand.  
"And the sooner you get that in your mind, the sooner you'll be out of this......" Mickey didn't know why to call it so he called it the first word that came to mind.  
"This, mood.".  
"What if I'm not going to come out of it?" Ian looked at him.  
"I'm sick of 'IF's'" Mickey used quotations with his fingers.  
"You WILL come out of it." He stroked the backs of his fingers over Ian's gaunt face.  
"You always do" Mickey tried his best to lift Ian's spirit.


	97. Chapter 97

It was the next day, Mickey had up for a while, he was downstairs tidying and making breakfast.  
The twins sat on the couch, Hope and Ben sat across from them.  
"Here" he passed Hope a plate of toast, she was the last one to get her breakfast, except for Ian who wasn't up yet.  
"Thanks" She smiled as her braces teeth bit into the toast.  
Mickey smiled at them.  
"When are you telling dad?" Ben asked him as he sat his empty plate on the table in front of him.  
"You think I should tell him?" Mickey raised his eyebrows at his son.  
Ben gave him a serious look.  
"He's gonna find out anyway." Ben crossed his arms.  
"I don't know if I should tell him when he's like that." Mickey shrugged.  
"Maybe it could help him" Hope stood up with her now empty plate and collected the others.  
"I'll get those" Mickey tried to take the dirty plates from her.  
"It's fine, I'll get it" She smiled and brushed past him.  
Mickey placed his hand on his forehead and dragged it down his face.  
"We could tell him if you want" Jamie told him.  
"You keep your mouth shut" he smirked and pointed a finger at his small daughter.  
Jamie hugged and crossed her arms on the couch.  
"If anyone's telling him it's me" he told them.  
Ben sighed loudly.  
"Just tell him then." Ben huffed out.  
"Dad, I'm sure he'll be happy" Hope walked back into the living room.  
"Maybe it'll even pull him out of his mood" she suggested.  
"Yeah, maybe" Ben agreed with his sister.  
Mickey pulled his face up into a 'meh'.  
"You obviously can't hide it from him" Hope stated the obvious.  
"I know I can't" Mickey admitted, he was a little nervous.  
"Tell him." Hope egged on.  
"Fine." Mickey stopped stalling.  
Ben and Hope looked at each other and then Mickey.  
"What?" Mickey asked.  
"You want me to do it like now?" He raised his eyebrows.  
"Yesss!" Hope giggled.  
"You think it's a good idea?" Mickey scratched the back of his head.  
"Dad." Ben shot him a serious look.  
Ben was now quickly getting tired of his father always changing the subject or stalling.  
"Okay, okay" Mickey held up two surrendering hands.  
"I'll do it" he agreed.  
"I'll tell him".  
He turned to the stairs and looked at them before hesitantly stepping up them.  
He stopped before pushing the door open and thought for a bit.  
He inhaled deeply as he pushed the creaky door open.  
"Ian?" He peered in to check if his husband was awake.  
He couldn't tell as Ian was facing away from him.  
He walked and sat on the edge of the bed next to Ian's feet.  
"Hey" he squeezed Ian's foot.  
Ian turned his body to face Mickey.  
"Hey" Ian responded.  
Mickey was actually quite surprised, Ian was responding to what he had said.  
"How you feelin'?" He rubbed Ian's foot with his thumb.  
"Better." Ian answered.  
"Really?" Mickeys eyes widened.  
Mickey moved himself to hug Ian.  
"You're feeling better?" He smiled at Ian.  
Ian nodded and hugged Mickey back.  
"Ian, this is amazing" Mickey grinned widely with his teeth.  
"I, uh, I got something to tell you"   
Mickey smirked and waited for Ian's repsonse.  
"Well...?" Ian waited.  
"I'm pregnant" Mickey told him.


	98. Chapter 98

"R-Really?" Ian sat up with his back against the headboard.  
"Yeah, really" Mickey smirked.  
"Is.....is that okay?" Mickey asked his husband.  
Ian pushed Mickey back and landed ontop of him before locking their lips.  
Mickey put his hands on Ian's waist as Ian placed his gently on the side of Mickeys face.  
"This is amazing" Ian smiled at Mickey.  
"Woah, you really are feelin' better" Mickey smiled.  
Ian replaced his mouth on Mickeys and kissed him sweetly.  
"Uh-huh" Ian nodded.  
"We gotta tell the kids" Ian smiled.  
"They,uh..." Mickey paused.  
"They kinda already know" Mickey pulled up one side of his mouth awkwardly.  
"How long have they known?" Ian furrowed his brow.  
"Couple minutes" Mickey exhaled humourusly from his nose.  
"Wow" Ian removed himself from Mickey and sat back against the headboard.  
"We're having another baby" Ian's voice was extremely giddy.  
"Wow" he couldn't stop himself from smiling brightly, he felt as if his mouth would just fly from his face.  
"I,uh...I'm happy you're feeling better" Mickey smiled at him.  
"Me too" Ian joked.  
"Was worried about you." Mickey admitted.  
"I'm fine, Mick" Ian smiled.  
"It's all fine now".  
Mickey moved himself as to sit on Ian's legs.  
"I know but..." Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian.  
"You scared me" he looked at Ian.  
"I'm sorry" Ian hugged him back.  
"It's not your fault" Mickey played with Ian's hair.  
"I love you" Ian breathed.  
"I love you too"


	99. Chapter 99

"It's a boy!" Mickey announced as he walked through the front door.  
Hope had agreed to help Ben watch the twins while their fathers were at the ultrasound.  
"Oh my god!" Hope ran and hugged them excitedly.  
She had always wanted a younger brother but never admitted it because she didn't want to sound ungrateful for the older brother she already had.  
Mickey hugged her tight.  
"I'm gonna have a brother?" Ben smiled, he didn't mind being the only boy but he didn't mind the idea of a brother.  
"You are Benny!" Hope smiled a toothy grin with braced teeth.  
"Where's Mikayla and jamie?" Ian asked them.  
"In their room" Hope answered and pointed to the small door.  
Mickey walked past his giddy daughter and opened the twins room door.  
"What're you two doing with the waffle iron?" Mickey widened his eyes when he saw the waffle iron plugged in and jamie had her hand pressed onto it.  
"Seein' how long it takes to heat up" Mikayla told him.  
"You'll burn yourself" he walked over and unplugged the newly turned on machine.  
"Unbelievable" Mickey shook his head and looked at Ian who was at the twins door.  
"The baby's a boy" Ian told them.  
"Told you" Mikayla shoved jamie slightly.  
Jamie crossed her arms and pouted.  
"Jamie said it was gonna be a girl." Mikayla told them.  
"You guys excited?" Mickey asked his daughters.  
"No" they both automatically spat out.  
"I like being the youngsest" Jamie told them.  
"Yeah!" Mikayla agreed.  
"You guys'll still be out babies" Ian told them to comfort them.  
"Course." Mickey nodded his head.  
The twins shared an attitude-full look and turned to their fathers.  
Mickey sighed when he shut the door.  
"Put this in the kitchen" he passed the waffle iron to Ian as he walked into the living room.  
Ian nodded and did what Mickey had asked.  
"Hey dad?" Ben turned to Mickey when he sat down next to him.  
"What?" Mickey looked at his son.  
"Do you know anything about...uh" he smirked before continuing.  
"What?" Mickey nudged him.  
"Girls, dad, do you know anything about girls?" He chuckled a little when he asked.  
"Do you know what, forget it" he giggled, he normally didn't ask his fathers advice as they were obviously gay.  
"Hey." Mickey furrowed his brow at him.  
"Before I was with Ian-" he cut himself off  
"Before I was with your dad" he corrected himself.  
"I had been with a lot a chicks".  
Ben raised an eyebrow.  
"You had girlfriends?" He asked his dad.  
"No, I just"   
He lowered his voice.  
"Fucked them".  
Ben chuckled.  
"Like Angie" Ian sniggered playfully as he walked past them.  
Mickey giggled and shook his head.  
"What's wrong anyway?" He furrowed his brow and shrugged at Ben.  
"I, kind of....well, Yevgeny said this girl likes me and I kind of like her back but I don't know if Yevs just saying that." Ben told him.  
"If Yevgeny says she likes you, she probably likes you" Mickey told him.  
"Yevgeny wasn't raised a liar....unless it involved police" Mickey nudged his son.  
"Anyway, why wouldn't she like you?" Mickey looked him up and down.  
Ben shrugged.  
"You think I should ask her out?" Ben raised an eyebrow.  
"I think you should try it, then again I'm not exactly a"  
"Ladies man" he used quotations with his fingers as he stood up.


	100. Chapter 100

Hope walked through the living room door with a smug look on her face.  
She dumped her bag on the floor before walking into the kitchen, where her dad stood.  
"Where's Ben?" Mickey furrowed his brow at her as usually his two kids would walk home together.  
"He's got a date" she placed one hand on her hip.  
"A date?" Mickey raised an eyebrow.  
He now realised why his son was asking him about girls.  
"A date with who?" He questioned.  
Hope shrugged and pulled up one side of her mouth awkwardly.  
"Some girl named Roxanne" was all she answered as Ben hadn't told her much.  
"Where they say they were goin?" Mickey asked her.  
"I dunno" Hope shrugged her petite shoulders.  
Mickey pouted slightly, Ben wasn't normally the one to keep secrets...was he embarrassed of the girl? Was she trouble? Was she older than him?  
"Anyway, what's goin' on?" Hope smiled with her braced teeth.  
"Nothin' much" Mickey answered.  
"You hungry?" He turned to his freckled daughter.  
Hope smiled and nodded.  
"Well..." Mickey paused.  
"What do you want?".  
Hope thought for a moment.  
"We have any cereal?" She smiled, she had really been enjoying lucky charms lately, which were bad for her teeth.  
Ian didn't let her eat them but when he was out Mickey would slip her a bowl.  
Mickey smirked and opened the cabinet above the stove.  
He took out the cereal and began to pour it into a cracked, porcelain bowl.  
"Dad home yet?" Hope asked.  
"Not yet" Mickey poured the milk in.  
"When's he coming home?" She asked.  
"What do you need him for?" Mickey narrowed his eyes.  
"Nothing" Hope told him defensively.  
"I was just ask-" she was cut off by her younger sister.  
"I cut my eyebrow!!" Mikayla shouted as she dashed into the kitchen.  
She bumped Mickey on the way in.  
"What? Let me see" Mickey bent down to her.  
His daughter had no eyebrow hairs and a tiny slice where they should be.  
"Kayla?" He furrowed his brow.  
"How did you cut your eyebrow?" He asked her.  
"We shaved em'" she giggled.  
Mickey widened his eyes.  
"You what?" He looked at her.  
"Who's we?" He asked.  
"Me and jamie!" She bounced.  
"For fucks sake" Mickey dragged the palm of his hand down his face.  
"Jamie shaved hers too?" He looked at her seriously.  
"Uh-huh" she nodded.  
"Fuck" Mickey muttered.  
"JAMIE!" He called.  
He could hear the little pitter patter of her bare feet slapping off the living room floor.  
He shook his head when she entered the kitchen.  
"I am so mad at you." He looked at her seriously.  
"Why did yous two do this?" He looked at his twin girls.  
Mikayla pulled her face down sarcastically as her sister shrugged her shoulders.  
Hope giggled in the background.  
"It's not funny" Mickey looked over his shoulder at her.  
"Wait til' I tell your dad" he shook his head.


	101. Chapter 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of like Ben's point of view :)))

Ben had told Hope earlier that he couldn't walk home with her after school.  
He was meeting with his 'friend' Roxanne, who was in Yevgenys year but was only a year older than him.  
"Hey." He smiled as he jumped off of the wall that sat next to the school.  
He was a little nervous, Roxanne was his ideal girl and he had convinced himself that she was far too good looking for him.  
She had tanned skin, long auburn hair and green eyes.  
"Hi" she tucked a piece of stray, frizzy hair behind her ear.  
"Where'd you wanna go?" He asked her as he met her side.  
"I don't care where we go" she blushed a little as she fixed the strap of her bag that was sliding from her shoulder.  
"I can take that" Ben reached his hand out to her.  
She smiled and stuck her tongue between her teeth.  
"Okay, sure." She slid the bag from her shoulders and handed it to him.

 

They began to walk down the street, both of them thinking of where they could go.  
"I got a place we could go" Ben exhaled through his nose.  
"Where?" She asked him.  
"Come on, I'll take you" he put his hand out as for Roxanne to grab it.  
She took it with her own, ringed hand.  
They ran to the place where his fathers had said was a good spot.

"What is this?" She shrugged at him.  
"Baseball field" he smiled.  
"Okay but how'd we get in, Genius?" She asked him playfully.  
"We climb the fence?" He looked at her with an eyebrow raised.  
"I don't climb fences" she giggled.  
"No one asked you to" Ben walked to the back of her.  
"What are you-" she was cut off by a shocked sound escaping her mouth.  
Ben had lifted her up onto a small box that stood outside the chicken wire fence.  
"What a gentleman" she joked as she hoisted herself onto the pitch.  
"Take this." He threw the two school bags over the fence before climbing over it.  
"Oh-" he made a rough noise when his feet hit the ground.  
"You okay?" Roxanne smirked.  
"Fine, I'm fine" he punched her lightly in the shoulder.  
"Why'd you bring me here?" She sat back on a small ledge under a sheltered area.  
"Dad says it was a good spot" Ben shrugged.  
"Your dad was right." Roxanne smiled with her teeth.  
"So.." she began.  
"Why'd you ask ME here?" She emphasised the 'me' word.  
"Why would I ask you?" He highlighted the last word.  
Roxanne shrugged.  
"There's so many more girls that are better than me" she shrugged.  
"So I'm just asking, why me?".  
Ben sat on the ledge next to her and sighed.  
"You're......" he paused.  
"Different.".  
She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Different as in I have problems?"   
"Or different as in I'm unique" she blushed.  
"Second one" Ben held up two fingers as he nodded.  
"I just like you" he admitted.  
Ben felt his phone buzz in his back pocket and grabbed it.  
"Shit" he sniggered.  
"What's up?" The girl next to him asked.  
"My little sisters shaved their eyebrows" he told he as he looked down at the text that Mickey had sent him.  
"I gotta go" he told her.  
"Sorry" he looked at her awkwardly.  
"It's fine" she assured him.  
"Lets meet up again sometime" she kissed him  
On the cheek.


	102. Chapter 102

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter,,, sorry :/

It was late at night.  
Mickey sat up in bed, his eyes were red and slightly puffy as his breathing was rapid.  
Ian shuffled a little until his green eyes fluttered open.  
"Hey" He turned on his side to face Mickey.  
Mickey wiped his tears when Ian spoke.  
"Hey" he spoke quietly.  
"You okay?" Ian looked up at him.  
"I'm fine, go back to sleep" his husband sniffled.  
"Wait, have you been crying?" Ian sat up next to Mickey.  
"No" Mickey wiped his eyes.  
"Yes, yes you have" Ian furrowed his brow and put his face close to Mickeys.  
He placed his hand on his husbands bare back and traced small circles gently with his thumb.  
"What happened?" Ian shook his head.  
Mickey was hesitant but then revealed what had him so worked up.  
"Nothing, I-.....I had a bad dream" He admitted as his eyes looked over at Ian's.  
"About what?" Ian circled became larger on Mickeys soft back.  
"You uh..." Mickey paused to swallow a huge lump in his throat, it was so big he felt like he was deep throating a golf ball.  
"Killed yourself" Mickey muttered as his eyes rained.  
"What?" Ian widened his eyes and placed his arms around Mickey.  
Mickey began to cry as he wrapped his arms around Ian and sniffled.  
"I wouldn't ever do that." Ian promised him with an extremely comforting voice.  
"I know you wouldn't, I just–" he stopped himself.  
Ian felt like his husbands tears were acid burning through his skin.  
He sniffed hard and looked at Ian's face with dad eyes.  
"Like, what would I do without you, Ian?" He blinked his puffy eyes.  
"I'm serious" his shaky voice spoke.  
"Mickey, it's okay" Ian held him tight.  
"I wouldn't do that to you" Ian kissed his forehead.  
"Or Ben, Or Hope, Or Kayla, Or Jamie".  
Mickey breathed heavily on Ian's skin.  
"I know but,..." Mickey paused as his train of thought chugged out his ear.  
"Could I just hold you?" He slid down in bed.  
Ian shuffled to be level with Mickey and wrapped his arms around his husband.  
He pushed the stray hairs from Mickeys face, He then rested his face against Mickeys chest.  
"Sorry I woke you" Mickey breathed onto Ian's orange hair.  
"It's fine ,Mick, I don't care" Ian nuzzled into him.  
"I love you, Ian" Mickey squeezed him tight.  
"I love you too" Ian kissed his husbands smooth chest.


	103. Chapter 103

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg I am so so so sorry, this is soooooo lateeee

Sorry I have been so inactive, I love all my fans and appreciate them dearly ❤️❤️❤️

 

Mickey and Ben were the only ones up.  
They sat on opposite couches from each other.  
They were silent until Ben spoke.  
"Dad?" He looked up.  
"When can I get a tattoo?".  
Mickey sniggered and covered his mouth.  
"You? You want a tattoo?" He smirked.  
Ben gave him a serious look to indicate that this wasn't funny.  
"Son, to be honest I don't really give a shit if you get a tattoo or not" He shrugged and smiled.  
"Why do you want a tattoo anyway?" He asked him.  
Ben sighed and hesitantly answered.  
"Well, You know Roxanne?" Ben asked.  
"The girl you've been dating?" His father looked at him.  
"We've not been 'dating' we've just been hanging out and..." He paused to see Mickeys reaction.  
"You want to get her name tattooed on you." Mickey finished his sentence.  
"Yeah" Ben huffed, he knew how stupid he sounded.  
"Do you know about my tattoo?" Mickey looked at him.  
"The BIG? Or the hand ones?" Ben looked at his fathers tattooed hands.  
"Neither." Mickey shook his head.  
Ben furrowed his brow and gave him a funny look.  
"Here, look at this" He began to take his shirt off to reveal the misspelled 'Ian Gallagher' tattoo.  
"What is that?" Ben narrowed his eyes to make it more illegible.  
"It's supposed to say Ian Gallagher" He told him.  
"Gallagher's spelled with two L's" Ben furrowed his brow.  
"That's what your dad said" Mickey smirked and remembered of when he was in prison.  
Ben giggled.  
"Looks like a baby did it".  
Mickey smiled and pulled his hand down his face.  
"I, did it" he giggled.  
"All I'm trying to say is if you're gettin' a name they better be worth it" He pulled his white t-shirt back on.  
"So...you think dad's worth it?" Ben smiled at him.  
Mickey blushed and exhaled humorously through his nose.  
"Course I do" he turned a shade of red.  
"Dad, that actually really sweet." Ben smiled.  
"Fuck you." Mickey told Ben playfully.  
"Go wake your sisters, it's time for school".

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
